<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Your Place by AEM86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056839">Finding Your Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM86/pseuds/AEM86'>AEM86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM86/pseuds/AEM86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At The Battle of Hogwarts Harry is given a choice to be selfless in a way that will alter everything we know. Harry goes on a huge journey of growth and enlightenment in a world where Voldemort is the least of his concerns, aided and guided by all of our favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains explicit content. Please read at your discretion. I hope you love it as much as I do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakhti- Ancient Egyptian meaning 'Strong'</p>
<p>Caelius- Roman meaning 'Heaven’</p>
<p>Makawee- Lakota Sioux meaning 'Earth Maiden'</p>
<p>Zokaya- Mano tribe in Liberia and Guinea meaning 'The heart should be patient'</p>
<p>Menachem- Ancient Jewish name meaning 'to comfort' or 'comforter'</p>
<p>Chapter 1: The Old Ones (Edited 3-15-13)</p>
<p>Harry awoke with a start. He didn't hurt. There were no sounds of the deadly battle that raged around him. Harry shook his blood and mud matted head, trying to gain some semblance of focus. What had happened to him? He lay in the middle of a circular stone room. Harry was alone. The walls of the circle held no doors or windows. The glowing marble seemed to dance with light. The air around him was warm and welcoming and filled with soul piercing white brightness. The light seemed to emanate from every surface. Harry appeared a strange contrast to the purity and cleanliness of the space. Where was Voldemort? Had they won? Had Voldemort spelled him into this place? Or was he dead? Is this where wizards went when they passed?</p>
<p>A familiar voice pulled Harry from his ever-rapid train of thought. He found that he had not been startled by the sudden companionship. "Stand up my boy." There above him were the shining blue eyes he had been longing to see for months. The one man Harry had needed desperately as an adviser during the battle. Harry couldn't count the nights he'd spent talking to the man who would never again be able to answer.</p>
<p>"Dum?...Wait...Oh god...I am..." Dumbledore wore light gray robes. His body seemed to be surrounded by light as well. Harry noticed that the old wizard looked well-rested, a sight Harry had never seen at Hogwarts. The lines of stress in his forehead had vanished. There was no sadness or regret in his eyes. His smile was hardy and full of joy.</p>
<p>"My goodness, I can't be expected to counter a rant like that." He gave a soft chuckle. How he had missed this boy. In all of his years Albus Dumbledore had never come across someone as determined as Harry Potter. Yes, the boy had found a place in Albus's heart as soon as he took up residence at Hogwarts. The older man was more than giddy that he was given the honor of meeting with Harry today.</p>
<p>"Sir? Where am I? If you're here then..." He had died. Maybe he had been lucky enough to take Voldemort with him. Harry had expected this. He'd never once let himself truly entertain the idea of making it through the battle. He had been aware people would be lost. He always knew that he would be amoungst them. "Did I get him? Did I kill Voldemort?" Harry prayed desperately.</p>
<p>"Slow down Harry. All of your questions will be answered, you have my word. Now, you, Harry, are not anywhere...and everywhere." He gestured around the room and laughed joyously. Harry was glad that his Headmaster was happy, wherever they were.</p>
<p>"I died." Harry stated the obvious. "Who else..." He needed to know anyone else they'd lost to this pointless battle with a power hungry monster. His sentence was interrupted.</p>
<p>"You're in the process. But, not quite there. We're in the congregate of the Old Ones." Dumbledore said this matter-of-factually. As if it were something he should know.</p>
<p>"The...huh?" Potter was dumbfounded. He had no idea where they were. It was a name he had never heard before. There were times that Harry still felt like a stranger in the wizarding world.</p>
<p>"My...I should have assessed the syllabus for 'History of Magic'." Albus clicked his tongue and shook his head. He would admit that with the amount of time he had spent dealing with the war, the academics at the school had not been a top priority. He had left the professors to develop their own curriculum. Obviously, some had failed. "The Old Ones, Harry. Wizards who have looked out for our world from the beginning of time. They see everything, know everything. They serve many purposes, which we can discuss at a later time. But, two of the most pertinent are,of course, guiding the dead and keeping balance on earth, which I dare say they have been rather lax on." He whispered that last part and patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry was happy to see the headmaster still making jokes.</p>
<p>"So...I'm here...to be guided?" Harry was growing displeased. If he wasn't really dead than he needed to get back. They were wasting precious seconds.</p>
<p>"I have been assured that, that is not the purpose of this meeting." Dumbledore answered, he held Harry by the shoulders, looking him over. The boy looked battle worn. He had grown since Albus lost saw him. He was taller and more muscular, no doubt because of training. He wore the same tired expression the Headmaster had seen take over every one is of his soldiers. It pained him that he'd been forced to implore so many young men and woman, mere children, to join his ranks.</p>
<p>"Meeting? With the Old Ones?" Why would they want to see him? He was doing everything he could possibly think of to stop Voldemort. If they could see everything why hadn't they stopped all of this? Why hadn't they tried to help them instead of placing the outcome of the war on the shoulders of eleven year old's? Harry was growing visibly agitated.</p>
<p>"Harry." Dumbledore used his calmest tone of voice, wanting to provide Harry with some reprieve, he gestured behind him. "Some familiar faces should soothe you." Harry gasped. There in front of him stood his parents and Sirius. They'd been born of the ever present blinding light. Harry couldn't breath. He couldn't think. There was his family. His heart raced, a grin spreading quickly from ear to ear.</p>
<p>"Mom? Dad? ...Sirius? What?" His words tripped over one another as they left his lips. They looked good. All of them happy. His parents were the exact replica's of their pictures. His mother was beautiful, a warm smile had overtaken her refined face. James Potter was a small man, smaller than Harry. He could see the resemblance to himself. The older man seemed much more graceful in his movements. Sirius. Sirius looked wonderful. He looked younger and more full of life than he'd ever been when he was alive. He was clean and well groomed. The darkness had been lifted from him. His eyes were bright, his smile seemed untamed, acting on it's own.</p>
<p>"Harry." His father stated simply and pulled him into a tight hug. "My brave, brave boy." James looked over his son, feeling more pride than he ever thought possible. Harry was a good man. James had made a son and that son was kind, loyal, compassionate and forgiving. Thank Merlin he'd turned out like his mother. Harry was in a shocked daze as he was passed between his family members.</p>
<p>"Takes after his Godfather no doubt. Come here." He wrapped Harry in strong arms. Sirius hugged Harry ferociously. His hands held tightly to Potter's dirty clothes. "I'm so sorry pup. I'm sorry that I left you to face all of this. I meant to be by your side." His voice brimmed with regret. "I'm so sorry." He'd rested his chin on Harry's head.</p>
<p>"Sirius you didn't leave. You were killed. You couldn't have changed that. You left me with good people, really good people. Remus... he... he took over for you." Harry tried to comfort his Godfather although now it seemed like slight tears threatened the corners of his eyes. "And Dumbledore..." Harry began again. "All of the Weasley's, they're like family. Even Snape..." Harry begged, imploring them to see that he was alright. "He taught me last year, things that I needed to know, things that saved my life. You know he sent me the sword while he was Headmaster? He tried to teach me Occlumency... He's dead." Harry's eyes fell. "He died. Is he..."</p>
<p>Lily put her hands on either side of Harry's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She couldn't bear the sadness in his features.</p>
<p>"You, Harry, are more then any Mother could have hoped for. Just look at you." His mother was proud. Her son had become exactly what she'd hoped for him. He loved. He loved fully while surrounded by sadness and evil. Despite the pain inflicted by her sister he still searched for the good in people. He fought bravely and with consideration and compassion for those around him.</p>
<p>Harry looked at his Mother frantically. "I'm sorry but, my friends, the battle, I have to go back. I have to finish it." Harry had to find a way out of here. He needed to end this so that all of these lives meant something. He couldn't let this all be for nothing.</p>
<p>"Worry not my son. Time passes differently in this place." Lily hugged her son for the first time since he had been a baby. She basked in it. Her little boy was becoming a magnificent man. She never wanted to let him leave her arms. She'd always wanted to protect him from all of this sorrow. "No time has passed back home. You're friends are safe now. You need to focus on your meeting with The Old Ones." She smiled up at him.</p>
<p>"Do you know what they want?" The sooner Harry finished this the quicker he could get back into the fight. Maybe today could be the day that he finished it. He wouldn't allow himself much hope but just a bit wouldn't cause any harm.</p>
<p>His mother answered him with kindness, she was starting to learn just how stubborn he could be. Dumbledore had shared many stories with her since his arrival but to see her son in person, there was no better gift. "We do Harry but it is not for us to discuss with you. We'll be by your side...We've always been by your side. Come now. It's time." Lily silently worried about the outcome of the meeting. Either choice he made would effect his life forever more. She loathed giving her boy anymore burdens to carry.</p>
<p>Harry quickly felt like he was floating through the light. It was breathtaking. It wrapped his body in warmth and comfort. As soon as it had started the feeling vanished. Harry found that he was suddenly seated and was staring at five people sitting behind a large stone slab. His parents were to his left, his mother's hand held tightly to his, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand, gently. Her smiled had not faded. Sirius and Dumbledore were to his right. His Godfather's hand rested on his shoulder. "Relax Harry." Black commanded. Harry did feel relaxed. A calmness that he hadn't been privy to in years. This room was the same as the other, with the exception of the chairs and the rounded marble desk that stood in front of him. The five wizards before him smiled peacefully, almost gratefully.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter it is a pleasure." The woman in front of him seemed to have light bursting from inside her tiny frame. Her hair was long and dark, falling impossibly straight over her shoulders. Her skin was the color of light copper. Her white robes were simple in their design, a thick collar of white, clear and pearl bead work adorned her shoulders. A silver headpiece dropped strands of jewels throughout her hair. "My name is Nakhti. I thank you for joining us today."</p>
<p>"We are truly sorry to inform you that the war, for you, is far from over. You will not join your family this day. You must keep fighting. It is not destined that the man you call Voldemort will die by your hand at this time. We must engage ourselves in another matter." Said a man that could be a relative of Dumbledore before Harry could interject a question. "Where are my manners? I am Caelius. It is an honor to meet a wizard as just as yourself Harry Potter." His robes wrapped around him in the fashion of a toga. Harry guessed roman. The man looked like the pictures he'd seen of ancient Rome while he was in muggle grade school.</p>
<p>"Thank you all but please... why am I here?" Harry pleaded. None of this made any logical sense.</p>
<p>"You and your people are a true asset tonthe balance. To let any of you die, as of now, would dramatically throw off symbiosis in your world. And as your headmaster has pointed out we have not watched as closely as the situation required of us. Our side has lost a great ally tonight. While it is true that he was supposed to die when he did, we did not see the strength that the other side was retaining. We feel it pertinent that he be returned with you to continue to fight. Nature only survives with balance. The world needs you to repair this great imbalance. Our magic comes as a gift from Mother Nature Harry, she's suffocating in all of the dark magic" This woman spoke like Luna. Harry needn't guess her heritage. By the darkness of her skin and long hair, the fringe that ran along the hems of her garments, she was most certainly Native American.</p>
<p>"That's Makawee." His mother whispered. "She was born in the America's in 1296. She's very very kind."</p>
<p>"Harry it is a treasure to meet you in person rather than watching you from the sidelines. I am known as Zokaya. I know that all of this must seem strange to you. I am humbled by your patience with us, You see, there has been a conflict as to whom this man's soul belongs. We know it's us and The Others...that is to say our dark counterpart, believe that it is them." The African man spoke with a heavy accent. His robes were loose fitting with a bold geometric print of white and silver. A rounded hat sat atop his head. "There is a way however that there will be no doubt. If you...our greatest warrior agree to undergo a practice older then time, Iugum Animus, or a bonding of souls. You would be part of each other from now into eternity. You would guide him into light; he would keep you grounded into reality. That is all the information I can give you. You must make this sacrifice without further knowledge."</p>
<p>Harry spoke at last. "I can save his soul and go back? Finish what I started?" Finally, maybe now they would listen to him. He had to bind with someone and then he could go back. They should hurry.</p>
<p>"That is correct." Zokaya answered with a friendly grin. It was a pleasant change to see a young person so eager to help those in need. Zokaya was beginning to lose faith that such people existed after his 3000 years.</p>
<p>"Do I get to know who this man is?" Harry didn't care. His aunt and uncle had taught him about Christian Heaven and Hell. The Others that Zokaya spoke of sounded like Hell. Harry wouldn't send anyone to such a fate.</p>
<p>Zokaya looked to the man to his left. "Menachem I'm sure you'd enjoy a conversation with the famous Harry Potter." Harry cringed. He didn't want to be famous. He wanted to be Harry. Just Harry.</p>
<p>"Of course dear boy." The fifth man spoke. "Firstly I would like to take a moment to give you my gratitude. There are not many that would sacrifice their own future to save another. Although there have been a few."</p>
<p>Sirius whispered excitedly. "He knew Jesus and Abraham. They were real! Did you know?" Harry shook his head. That would make the man thousands of years old. Harry would find all of this fascinating at another time.</p>
<p>Menachem continued. "The man that you would be bound to is Severus Snape." He said this as if it weren't supposed to knock the breath from Harry's chest. Forever with Severus. Harry was sure the man would kill him within a week.</p>
<p>"Snape? I... but...bound? He loved my mother...He hated..." Potter stammered haphazardly through his questions. All of his memories about Snape flooding back to him but what invaded his mind the most was his Professor's eyes as he lay dying in Harry's lap. It was a life wasted. A man who had never known kindness. Harry could repay him with this deed. He could pray to be a joyful presence in Snape's life.</p>
<p>"He felt a pull to Lily, that much is sure, but it was you that his soul craved. It was you. It knew you could be his savior. Surely he felt a connection to you, which caused the animosity. You must make your choice." Makawee spoke again. "We cannot influence your choice. It must be done with free will."</p>
<p>Harry looked to his parents. His father squeezed his hand. His Mother smiled sweetly and gave a small nod. Forever? He would be bound to Snape gestures of comfort were kind however they were of no assistance with this decision. What the hell was he doing? He and Snape barely made it through a few hours of class without throwing hexes at one another. How would they survive bound?</p>
<p>"Does he get a choice?" Harry ordered an answer.</p>
<p>They remained silent. Harry found it irritating. They pulled him out of battle with a question the already knew the answer to. The least they could do was provide him with a few answers. "They can tell you no more." Dumbledore assured him. His heart felt sadness for Harry. It was impossible to count the burdens that the child had been forced to accept. He prayed that this request not be the one to push him to his brink.</p>
<p>"Do what you feel Harry." Lily kissed her son. "It's up to you Son." Harry could feel the love of his family. His father's hand rested on his knee. Sirius hadn't removed his arm from Harry's shoulders for quite some time. He had to make a choice. He had to get back to the fight. He had to do what was right. Harry closed his eyes and after a long breath he answered.</p>
<p>"I accept." The words echoed with repercussions Harry did not yet understand. All in the room smiled. Sirius ruffled his hair playfully and his mother whispered a soft 'thank you.' Harry felt sick.</p>
<p>"You have our gratitude Harry. He will arrive shortly." Caelius thanked him.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me what he decided?" Harry's voice was quiet. The implications of the bond just beginning to force their way into his mind. What would he say to Snape? What does one say in this situation. Potter found himself yearning for the simplicity of the war he was fighting back home.</p>
<p>"He was willing to go where we saw fit. He didn't wish to be a burden on someone so young." Nakhti sighed sadly. "I was married to a Pharaoh at 14. It was the way of my people. I know that it is frightening right now Harry. But, once I defeated that fear I had 200 wonderful years with my King." She tried to offer him hope for happiness. She had met with Severus. She didn't find him to be a pleasant man. She had not put up a strong fight to keep Snape from The Others. She was unconvinced that he didn't belong there.</p>
<p>"But it was his soul..." Harry shook his head in confusion. Snape wouldn't make him unhappy even to save his soul? Harry didn't know this man at all. It was at that realization that Snape seemed to appear off to Harry's left. Standing slouched in his black robes. He was very out of place against the brightness of the room.</p>
<p>"He was agreeable Severus." Caelius declared proudly.</p>
<p>The look in Snape's eyes surprised Harry. Regret? Sorrow?</p>
<p>"Foolish boy." Snape kept his gaze down. What had that stupid child done? He must not realize that his life has come to an end. What a very Harry Potter thing to do.</p>
<p>"All that has been said is all that needed to be said. Iugum Animus!" Makawee announced loudly. She had risen to her feet along with her four colleagues. Their arms outstretched. Harry stood as he watched the light generate around them. He couldn't help but twist about rapidly, trying to understand what was happening. His senses began to fail him. He was caught in a brilliant whirlwind. The tunnel of air sparkled and glistened around him. It twisted with great speed. Harry only saw white when he looked up, below him was only glittery gusts of air. Harry reached his hands out wildly, unable to see his family or The Old Ones. Potter spun frantically searching for anything but light and air. He couldn't find his voice. Harry gulped down the panic rising in his chest. He felt a strong arm pulling him to a stop. Harry looked up to see Snape's serious face staring back at him. Severus's long hair blew violently untamed. His cape wrapped around them. Snape held them still.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Harry yelled over the noise of the illuminated twister. His eyes searched Snape's face desperately for an answer.</p>
<p>The professor felt a small twinge of empathy for the terrified boy. What a odd day he must've had. "It's the spell Potter. The Bond has to be born." Harry still clung to him frightened. Snape breathed heavily. "Just hold on to me boy. It'll be over soon." Harry did as he was told. He stared mesmerized as two streaks of white light drifted up, one born of Snape, one of Harry. They twisted and moved in a shimmery dance until they were one. Both men watched as the bond then braided back into two separate streams. These ribbons of light wove and threaded themselves until they were surrounding the two men. Harry felt the tight grip of the bond. He wouldn't have been able to step away from Snape if his life depended on it. The glowing ropes squeezed both men tighter before dissolving into them. The wind began to slow, the light faded. Harry felt dizzy. He didn't let go of Snape as he took in his surrounding. Harry found that he and Snape where in a cottage...his parents cottage. Harry had seen it in pictures, he'd been in the rubble but this replica was amazing. They were not alone. Makawee stood before them, smiling quietly to herself.</p>
<p>"You are bound. Your souls and lives are now one. Thank you Harry, for taking on this challenge and Severus, use your second chance to prove us right. Enjoy eternity. It is a gift. We've enjoyed getting to know you but your time with The Old Ones is over. You will have thirty days here," She gestured around the house. "... which will pass in the blink of an eye in the battle. Get to know one another. Harry, use your family as a guide. Severus take care of your bond mate. He may have saved your soul but you are the older, stronger wizard. He is your responsibility. We are trusting him to you. Do not make fools of us. At the end of that time you will return to fight, united. Rest now boys." With that she was gone. She left behind two confused men. Potter hadn't yet let go of Snape. Upon realizing this he stepped away slowly. Severus looked as he always had, black hair hung to black billowy clothing. His onyx eyes were blank.</p>
<p>"So...forever huh?" Harry tried to break the ice. Severus's head dropped to his hands.</p>
<p>"Do you know what you've done?" Snape's voice was a defeated whisper. "Eternity Harry, you'll be saddled with me for eternity." Harry had never heard this voice from his teacher. It was... sad. His professor was feeling sorrow not because he had to spend eternity with Harry but because Harry had to spend eternity him. "The bond will never let you leave me." Again the older man sighed.</p>
<p>"I...I had to do something...What if The Others..." Harry tried. He begged that Snape see reason. This was the only choice. "I couldn't let you go... there." Harry stated. "Not after everything... everything that you've done for me and everyone. Your soul is good professor." Harry asserted.</p>
<p>"It's where I belong...the things I've done." He shook his head. "I am not a good man Mr. Potter. Therefore, I find it very doubtful that I have a good soul. The man you saved..." Snape's voice cracked as his eyes met Harry's. "The man you bound your soul to... I've tortured and killed. I've lied and manipulated. I, Potter, am an evil man who should have consequences and now you've paid for all of it." Harry felt an urge to comfort the other man. His hands were shaking, his voice breaking on every word. The man in front of Harry was broken.</p>
<p>He took Snape's face in his hands, just as his mother had done. "I would do it again." Harry held the older man's face still, forcing him to maintain eye contact. "I've seen your memories. You're a good man Severus Snape. You have a good heart and got sucked into this war with the lot of us. You've saved countless lives and my life countless times. We have to fight, even if it is next to each other on the front line."</p>
<p>Severus couldn't believe these words were being spoken from the mouth of Harry Potter. He couldn't comprehend how Potter could see any of that when he looked at his potions professor. The man who helped kill his parents, murdered the headmaster and made his school years hell. How was it possible that Harry was seeing any good? It was at this moment that Snape gave up. He'd had enough. It was too much for even the strongest man to bear. It was that moment the older man collapsed into the other and began to weep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hug It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 2: Hug it out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snape had fallen asleep in Harry's lap on the floor of the boy's childhood home. Tear ridden eyes had proved too heavy for the former death-eater and against his better judgment he had drifted off to a restful place he very seldom got to visit.</p>
<p>"How are you?" A soft voice announced it's presence behind them.</p>
<p>Harry's face broke into a large grin. "Mom? You're still here?"</p>
<p>"I'm always here Harry; you just don't always have direct access to me. I came to see how you two were getting on."</p>
<p>"He...I don't know mom. He's Snape. I don't know how we're supposed to be getting on. The last seven years he has been a constant pain in my..."</p>
<p>"Watch it. I'm still your mother, even if you are going to save the world"</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that he hates me and I always thought that I was supposed to... I don't know? Hate him back?"</p>
<p>"He never hated you Harry, he did, and probably will still, fight against light emotions. He's not you Harry. He doesn't know what it's like to love and be loved."</p>
<p>"But you..." Harry tried to argue, the basically unknown man still asleep in his lap.  </p>
<p>"I was his friend, just for a short time. This war has been nothing if not cruel, to Sev."</p>
<p>"Sev?" Harry questioned with more surprise than intrigue.</p>
<p>Harry's heart leapt at what he heard next, his mother laughing. "Don't try that one for awhile. You must have patience for the time being. He will indeed be a trying force. And you, my son, are full of courage and selflessness but don't doubt that you can be difficult in your own right. He also has his work cut out for him. The amount of time you spent in the congregate has a calming affect. I can't wait for him to see you when that wears off." She gave another hardy chuckle.</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do mom?" Lily was overjoyed with the prospect of advising her son.</p>
<p>"Let your soul feel."</p>
<p>"Feel what?" The only thought Harry could muster was confusion. </p>
<p>"Anything. Hatred, anger, humor...and someday when your both ready, love."  Lily answer with an ease her son would never understand. </p>
<p>"What? You mean? No....mom....,I'm sorry. I am not going to love Snape."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be open to it Harry. Your souls have bonded. There is no question. You and Sev will fall in love."</p>
<p>"Over my dead bloody body." A growl infused with contempt issued itself from the dark man entwined with Lily Potter's son. She nudged him with her toe. "Nice to see you joining my company" Snape quickly withdrew himself to the sofa.</p>
<p>"And if it's a matter of your dead body, what do you think all of this was about?"</p>
<p>"Blasted woman! It's a figure of..." His eyes dropped to Harry who was in hysterics on the ground. "Potter that is hardly appropriate behavior."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry it's just...I've never seen..." Tears were spilling from his eyes as he clutched his abdomen. "No one EVER gets the best of you!"</p>
<p>"Yes well death doesn't seem to view me kindly."</p>
<p>Lily patted both boys on the head. "Well I'll be off. You two have...things to speak of that a mother need'nt hear." She blushed. </p>
<p>"Mom wait!" She turned around quickly. "Will I see you again?"  Harry begged. </p>
<p>"Harry we have thirty glorious days ahead of us! Of course! Besides you'll both be calling around five for dinner tomorrow." With that her long robes swept out of the house.</p>
<p>"You did this." Snape mumbled while taking off his coat. "You should have left me dead."</p>
<p>A scarlet shade of anger entered Harry's cheeks. "And you should have known better then to repeat the prophecy that got my parents killed, ignorant git."</p>
<p>"And this was to be my penance!"  Snape argued. His voice was desperate. It was all to clear that Harry had ruined his plan to even the scales. </p>
<p>"Always the martyr huh professor? Do you think I wanted this? It was bad enough that I've seen you everywhere for the past year, now you actually will be everywhere I turn for the rest of blasted eternity!"</p>
<p>"What are you saying?" Snape looked up in surprise.  He was not a stupid man. </p>
<p>"You were the only one, the only person who taught me things that I could use. I never would have fully understood Voldemort if it hadn't been for you. No one knew how to fight him except you. I thought you'd be by my side and then..." He let a defeated snicker escape his lips. "You were evil...then not...then evil again and lastly you were...dead. But that wasn't enough! You had to let me know just one last time that you were in fact, not evil. Gods Snape beings from a higher plane had to argue over your true nature! That doesn't strike you as obscure? And damn it I had to save your arse! And I always thought it would be you saving my..."</p>
<p>"Arse?" Snape asked with a hidden grin</p>
<p>"In a manner of speaking."  Harry tried to hide his frustration. </p>
<p>"Did you care? That is to say did it matter to you if my predilections leaned toward evil or otherwise?"  Snape was truly curious. Would Harry had acted the same compulsory 'good' way if any other name was given?</p>
<p>Harry looked exasperated. "Of course." His small voice was bitter.  How dare Severus question him. </p>
<p>"And why is that Mr. Potter?" The professor felt a stir deep within his gut. </p>
<p>"Because...what did you see when you looked at me all these years?"  Harry grew serious. </p>
<p>"The truth?" Snape dead panned. </p>
<p>"If you would."  Harry requested. </p>
<p>"The most self-appreciating, cross-bearing, holier-then-thou, dimwitted student ever to stumble into a spotlight that only served to inflate ideas of ill-placed grandeur. Though, you also happen to have a heart of pure unadulterated gold which provides you the ability to possess an unsurpassed sense of loyalty and a detestable amount of bravery. Let alone the fact that you exuberate innocence...It's irritating." He added quickly, realizing he had slightly lost his edge.</p>
<p>"That's just it. I was never a savior or the-boy-who-lived. You made your own opinions. That was a comfort to me. You never believed that I could do all the things it was told that I could do." Harry pointed out factually. </p>
<p>"You did all of those things in spite of that."  Snape argued. Still in silent awe of the young man. </p>
<p>"Did you think I could?" Potter knew the answer. </p>
<p>"Not for a second." Both men shared a heart-felt smile. Harry let out a long sigh.</p>
<p>"Any chance you bit it with pack of cigs on you?"</p>
<p>"Maybe not so innocent ay Potter?"  Snape bathed in this, the ending of the perfect Harry Potter. </p>
<p>"Hey you try to bring down uber-evil year after year and not pick up some habits." Harry did not hide behind his reputation. </p>
<p>Without making an expression Snape drew a pack out of his shirt pocket and handed Harry what he was asking for. Harry took in a long-needed drag.</p>
<p>"Did you think about telling them no?" Severus asked without a segue.</p>
<p>"No. We need you down there." Harry's statement was much more a fact.  </p>
<p>"Have you really got a handle on the permanence of our predicament? We are, essentially, married."  Snape tried again. </p>
<p>"Can we marry other people back home?" Potter questioned, not really hoping for a particular answer.</p>
<p>"No." Snape answered without further explanation. There was a certain permanent sent his voice that Harry paid attention to.</p>
<p>"What else do you know about Iugum Animus?" Harry asked without much hope, he had resigned himself to the fact that they will be together forever.</p>
<p>"Not much. We can't possibly die until our job is done. Our souls have welded together. We must call the same place home; we cannot pursue a romantic relationship outside of us. We can share power. You've signed your life over to me and vice-versa." His voice was sad.</p>
<p>"Alright." Harry stated calmly.</p>
<p>Snape couldn't hide his surprise. "Alright? You have to look at my face everyday forever and your response is 'alright'?"</p>
<p>"We'll deal with it and while it's true that you wouldn't be my first choice for a life-mate...your face isn't so bad to look at." He tried to hide his blush.</p>
<p>"No girls Potter...ever."  Snape attempted to warn.</p>
<p>"Overrated Snape. How will you feel? Without women, I mean?" Harry expected a straight  answer, an answer that anyone would give him.</p>
<p>"If you must know I tend not to lean that way." Snape said without changing his tone of voice, he would not hide who it was.</p>
<p>"Intriguing, to say the least."  Harry did his best to dismiss his surprise. </p>
<p>"I fear I must retire. Dying really just takes the life right out of you." Snape spoke while standing. Harry giggled.</p>
<p>There were only two doors off of the main room of the cottage. They found that one entered the restroom and the other to a single bedroom. There was a note penned by Sirius. With four simple words: 'Get used to it.'</p>
<p>Snape glared at Harry, then to the bed. "I wish I were still dead." Both men curled up on opposite edges of the bed. "Harry?" The older man whispered into the darkness.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He expected a response that would require his immediate attention, he was surprised with what he got.</p>
<p>"Thank You." It was simple. It was enough.</p>
<p>"Severus?" His voice was soft.</p>
<p>"Hmm?" The response was kind.</p>
<p>"Don't hog the blankets."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise, Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 3: Surprise, surprise</p><p>"I thought I gave fair warning last night." Harry groaned and whipped off the covers that were entangled around the older man.</p><p>"You relinquished them willingly." Snape offered without opening his eyes. He was not accustomed to sharing a bed. </p><p>"Your arse is occupying my side of the bed." Harry whined into his pillow. "What time is it?" He flipped about wildly, shaking the mattress. </p><p>"Open your sodding eyes and find out." Snape was proving to be rather grouchy when tired.</p><p>"It's only six in the morning." Harry grumbled while thrashing about until he was facing his professor.  He had spent too many years in the dorms with Ron. He was accustomed to someone keeping him company when he could not sleep. </p><p>"Then I dare suggest you find a way to end this pointless drivel and allow me to return to slumber." Snape rolled over and finally opened his eyes, only to be face with the emerald orbs he had been hoping to avoid.</p><p>Harry sensed the other man's uncertainty. "Go back to sleep Severus." His voice surprised him, he had planned on whining but instead he was calm, comforting. For reasons unknown to Harry he entwined his fingers with his bond-mates, who, to his surprise, reluctantly complied. </p><p>Severus remained as still as a hare who was in the sights of a predator. He couldn't move. He couldn't risk showing any reaction to the contact. He did not breath easier until Harry was surely asleep<br/>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"Isn't that just special." Harry's eyes opened sleepily to the figure of his godfather at the foot of his bed.  He found that he was slightly irritated that the man had entered his bedroom. </p><p>" 'Morning Sirius."  Harry grumbled, trying to snuggle further into the blankets. </p><p>"Just look at Sevi, cuddling like a big ol' teddy bear." He crossed his hands over his heart and wiped away a non existent tear. </p><p>"Sod off Black." Severus removed himself from the warm bed and thudded out of the room.  He could hardly tolerate Sirius Black on the best of days. </p><p>"Do you have to harass him?" Harry questioned.  He felt bad for the professor. It appeared that he was still the butt of the marauders jokes. </p><p>"From now into eternity...actually that's true now...that's curious, what fun." Black ruffled the boy's hair. </p><p>"Not that I mind, but are you here for a reason?" Harry moved away slightly. Still cuddled in the warmth of the bed. </p><p>"I've come to call on my old school mate." Sirius gestured out of the door. </p><p>"What for?" The suspicion was hard to hide in Potter's voice. </p><p>"We're going for a walk. Don't fret potter. I'll return him to you in one piece. Death has calmed this old man. We'll meet you in an hour for dinner." Black smiled warmly and turned to leave. </p><p>"Dinner? An hour?"  Harry searched the room for a clock. What time was it? Where were they having dinner?</p><p>"Awww you two snuggle-bugs slept the day away." Sirius could not hide his teasing grin.</p><p>"How do I get to...?" Harry finally found the will to stand.  His gaze attempted to move around his godfather to catch Snape. He was unsuccessful. </p><p>"We're in a place of magic silly boy! Just go out the front door and you'll know." With that he left the room. "Come Severus! Let's enjoy what's left of the day." Harry could hear Snape's grumpy protests as Sirius, no doubt, drug him out of the room. Harry sighed and flopped back onto the bed. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"So..." Sirius drawled, taking in another perfect day. The men walked along a dirt path in a picturesque, vibrant forest. Snape was annoyed by the vividly colored butterflies that flitted about. He found the never ending sing song of countless varieties of birds aggravating. The endless hues of rainbow blooms that lined the path caused his nose to become stuffy, and he feared the many furry creatures that scampered about would pose a tripping hazard. </p><p>"Your abilities at deep conversation continue to astound me Black." Snape sneered. What a perfectly awful place. Why in the love of Merlin was it so bright? His eyes squinted. </p><p>"Fine. Cut right in then shall we? You're in love with Harry Potter and everyone knows it." He jeered in a childish fashion. "I know it, Lily and James, The Old Ones...why do you think this happened?"</p><p>"Ridiculous." Snape waved him away, color rising high in his cheeks. His stride quickened. </p><p>"Harry and Severus sitting in a tree..." Severus noted irritably that Sirius was skipping.  He kept up with his mate's fast gate. </p><p>"Would you be kind enough to refrain from acting like a first year hufflepuff girl?" Snape snapped irritably. This path was never ending. </p><p>"I suppose you are going to be with him for eternity. That does allot you plenty of time to come clean but, would it not be much more entertaining if you admitted it now?" Sirius pried. </p><p>"Death has knocked you off your rocker you old coot." Severus kept his eyes straight ahead. His billowy cloak seemed out of place in what would have been a suitable setting for a muggle fairytale. </p><p>"Alright we'll do it your way, man to man." Sirius let out a long laugh. "Sorry...I...oh I am funny. But really, let's talk."</p><p>"I'd rather assist Ms. Lovegood in a life long quest for nargles." The dark man deadpanned. </p><p>"Come on Sev. I had an idea of it before I jumped off the proverbial plank."</p><p>"I DO NOT love potter." The roar was louder than either of them had expected. They walked several feet in silence. </p><p>"Liar."  Black whispered. </p><p>Snape took in a painfully deep breath and turned to face Sirius. "The boy just gave up his life to me Black...his life. I will not serve to make things awkward on top of it."</p><p>"Awkward? But Severus, if you admitted it you could begin to reach the fullest potential of your bond."  His eyes were bright. While Snape disagreed with him he admired the man's enthusiasm. </p><p>"He would have to feel the same way; you imbecile. And I assure you that a young man such a Potter is not interested in a snarky potions master."  He seemed almost sad at the thought. </p><p>"There in lies information that I have and you do not." Snape looked up surprised.</p><p>"Something they told neither of you during Iugum Animus, both partners already have to harbor romantic love for one another for the bonding to take properly, which I must say your most definitely did."  Sirius all but squealed. He held no dislike for his colleague. At this point in their lives, he wished him only happiness. </p><p>"You mean to say..." He was shocked.  There was no way. Harry was too young, too good, too...perfect. </p><p>"Harry loves you moron, gods you are dense."</p><p>"Has he told...?" Snape stopped walking to turn to his companion. </p><p>"No one. But, in all honesty, if you were Harry Potter would you tell another soul that you had fallen in love with Severus Snape?"</p><p>"I whole-heartedly detest you." Snape countered dryly, yet signs of gratitude traced his weary features.</p><p>"Severus." Sirius placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Tell him."</p><p>"I...I don't know how."  His voice lowered again. He didn't feel that it was his place. They must be wrong. Harry couldn't have feelings for him. </p><p>"Go with your heart."</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure that I have one in my possession." He sounded like a lost child.</p><p>"You do. Harry has seen it..." He gestured to an exact replica of the cottage that Harry and Severus were occupying. Snape haven't even noticed that they had come up on it. </p><p>"Let's join your beloved for dinner, and if I catch you playing footsie under the table I'll tell Harry about that photo of him you nicked last Christmas, and if I'm not mistaken it resides currently in your left breast pocket."  Sirius placed his hand over the pocket in question.  </p><p>"Mangy mutt." Severus ripped his body away from the invasive touch. </p><p>"Sentimental whelp."  Sirius shoved the man playfully. </p><p>"Severus...Sirius...nice of you to join us, albeit twenty minutes late." James potter greeted the two men at the door. He hugged his friend but, did not make eye contact with his once enemy. </p><p>"We're already eating." Harry said through a mouth full of chewed food.  He gestured to the empty seat beside him. </p><p>"Charming as always Mr. Potter." His tone held disdain but, Sirius saw the man's eyes dance a bit. </p><p>"What? Turns out that my mom is a great cook. I made you a plate. I didn't really know what you liked so there's a bit of everything."  He smiled. </p><p>Snape looked at the plate in front of him. "Thank you...Harry." For a fraction of a second surprise could be glimpsed in every set of eyes around the table.</p><p>"Did you and Sirius come to an understanding?" Dumbledore questioned the professor.</p><p>"Yes Headmaster." Meddlesome old fool.</p><p>"Splendid...simply splendid." Yes, Severus could confess his feelings towards his savior. He'd be damned if it was going to be around this dinner table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Harry had been laying flat on his back for the past hour listening to the bustle of the light breeze outside. He watched the shadows dance on the walls around him. He could not hear his bondmate's soft breathing which led Harry to surmise that the man was still awake. </p>
<p>"Wanker." Harry stated plainly into the night. They had been in their between life and death paradise for two weeks. There had been moments, Harry was sure, that Severus had not exhibited the utmost hatred for him. Then again, there were days like today, when the older man avoided him like he was the second coming of the plague.  They hadn't spoken two words to each other. Harry had prepared thankless meals, and cleaned up after them. No conversation filled their time together. Snape left the cabin for long, lonely hours, seemingly to aimlessly wander the woods. </p>
<p>Their days were filled with an ill at ease silence, half-hidden-long-lived stares from across rooms, and visits by their not-so-earthly guides.   Harry always found himself giddy at the sound of someone at the door. At the very least, it assured him some human interaction. Although, he was always left with the feeling that he was being left out of something. Sirius seemed to know something about Severus that Harry was not privy to and Dumbledore was acting like a school boy whenever he was around the two other men, hinting at something that Harry could just not grasp. While it was wonderful to be spending time with his parents, they to, were contributing to the overall feeling that everyone knew something that Harry did not.  He had hit his breaking point. </p>
<p>"Pardon me?" Snape asked in a low voice.  He thought the boy was asleep. He had begun his nightly ritual of laying still, waiting for morning, cursing himself for hours on end for all that he felt for the young man sleeping next to him. </p>
<p>"I said 'wanker' as in 'you are a..." Harry sat up suddenly. "What the hell is going on?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding. "I know that all of you know something and it's bloody well pissing me off!" He shifted so that he was facing his professor. "Lumos!" He shouted. Snape rubbed his eyes to rid them of the assaulting light.  It was going to be a long night. </p>
<p>"Go back to sleep." Snape was pleading.  He would do anything to not have this conversation.   Thoughts of all he had done under the direction of Voldemort filled his head. None of those things frightened him as much as this conversation.</p>
<p>"No, I want answers!" Harry bellowed into the small house. He was tired of being lied to.  It had happened to him all of his life, and he wouldn't have it here. He wanted answers.  He wanted to know what everyone knew, that he did not.  He was no longer willing to pretend that something strange wasn't going on.</p>
<p>"You don't. Now, do as I say." The older man threatened, growing short-tempered. He prayed that fear would drive Harry away from him. He prayed that if he used a stern voice it would recall memories of Hogwarts and Harry would back away from the subject. Most of all, he prayed that this whole conversation was a dream.</p>
<p>"If you hadn't noticed professor, we are not at Hogwarts! I'll not have you ordering me around. You owe me damnit! The truth!" The man had gathered the blankets around him and slammed his fists into the bed, he was angry and he wanted it to show.</p>
<p>"Stop seeking Potter. You will not fancy what lies on the road ahead of you." His voice was a deathly growl. He turned so that his back faced the boy. He gritted his teeth and clenched his  fists. </p>
<p>"You will tell me right now or..." He was surprised to find himself being pushed down into the bed by his shoulders. Snape was proving to be much stronger then Harry, he was frozen in a mixture of fear and shock.  </p>
<p>"I said let it alone boy!" His hair hung wildly to his shoulders, his black eyes smoldering.  His hands held a tight grip on Harry, his knuckles turning white. His mouth was twisted into a snarl. Something changed in his eyes, a realization of what he was actually doing to the young man that he towered over. "Damnit!" He bellowed and pushed himself off of the bad. </p>
<p>"Just tell me." Harry had stopped resisting the older man long before he removed himself to the other side of the room. His voice was soft, not out of fear, but out of something he could not describe. "Please..." Both bodies trembled. Snape realized his eyes still held a firm grasp on the boy. He dropped them to his hands, chastising himself for touching Harry out of frustration. He leaned against the window sill and continued to stare at his hands in the moonlight. They were worn with years of use. The endless memories of the torment and evil they had caused formed wrinkles. They were creased with the murders they had committed, the unforgivables that they had cast.  Snape turned them to look at his palms. He squeezed his fingers into fists and released them. How could hands that had lived the life he had ever deserve to love the man before him?</p>
<p>"Gods Harry I'm...I'm sorry." Harry dare not move when he was released.  He kept his voice low and did not make eye contact.   He was too ashamed. </p>
<p>"What's going on?"  Harry begged. He had moved to the very edge of the bed. Snape looked smaller  than normal. It was almost as if the older man was folding in on himself. </p>
<p>"Can't you let it go? I'm sorry I lost my temper but please don't press the matter." Snape's voice was flooded with fear and shame.  Severus walked out of the room and into the kitchen where he busied himself preparing the kettle for a cup of tea. He ran water into the kettle and struck a match, igniting the burner on the stove. He removed the tea from the cupboard and readied his cup and saucer. He turned to Harry and raised his eyebrow, Harry nodded his head, accepting the invitation. </p>
<p>Potter braced himself in the doorway to the bedroom, watching his bondmate complete the most mundane of tasks without the slightest bit of magic. Harry knew full well that Snape could have simply conjured a cup of tea, but instead, chose to go through all of the motions, simply to feel more connected to the world around him, a little more human. The boy mused that he had thought himself to be the only wizard who did this. A small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.  </p>
<p>Harry slowly crept across the room. He stood directly behind Severus and  hesitantly reached out a hand to  touch the other man's shaky frame. "Just tell me..."  His tone was welcoming. He felt Snape lean slightly into his touch. </p>
<p>"I can't." The older mad gritted out. It sounded almost painful. He gripped the edge of the counter in front of him. </p>
<p>"I'm begging Severus. If everyone knows it can't be that bad." Harry smiled and tried to pull the other man around to him. He was not successful. </p>
<p>The teapot began to whistle and Snape moved away from Harry, preparing their tea. "It could change everything. I won't risk it. We've become friends, you and I, I won't let that go."  Severus sat both cups on the table. "Do you take sugar?"</p>
<p>"Did you forget the whole 'eternity' thing? Nothing you could say can change that." Harry coaxed, taking a seat in front of his steaming cup. "...and yes, please."</p>
<p>"I fear that this will."  Snape sat across from Harry, taking a sip. The man looked tired, like all of his energy had been drained. Harry mused that Severus should appear young and vibrant in this place, much the way Sirius and James did. But, his eyes caved in, surrounded by dark circles. His skin appeared grey and hung loosely from his bones. His cheeks sank in, giving the impression that he wasn't eating. Harry realized then that Snape looked worse than when they had arrived. He looked worse than when he was alive. </p>
<p>"Have some faith in me Snape. Just say it." Harry pleaded. "You and I are bonded. Even if I do not fancy what you say there isn't a single thing I can do about it. But, I have to know. I've lived my whole life without knowing..."</p>
<p>Snape rested his head in his hands. "Harry...". He was defeated. He wondered what would happen if he got up and ran out of the front door. Would this 'heaven' take him right back inside?</p>
<p>"I'm right here. Just tell me."  Harry put his hand out and carefully squeezed his professor's, he was surprised to find his hand grasped tightly in return, shaking from, what was that, fear?</p>
<p>"I have...I find myself..." Snape drew in a painful amount of air and resigned himself to the fact that this was the time.  If he could give Harry anything it would be to respect him enough to be honest with the man. He exhaled the words quietly and calmly. </p>
<p>"I love you, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Harry's mouth dropped open, sure that he had heard the man wrong. He held the hand in his a little tighter. No one alive had ever told him that they loved him before. Not even Hermione and Ron. </p>
<p>Severus was humiliated. "I assure you that I will never repeat that." He pulled his hand away and sipped his tea tersely. </p>
<p>"No I...Christ...I...wow...is that?...who...bullocks..." Harry fidgeted in his chair, unable to form an intelligible sentence. Snape loved him? More off, Snape had feelings?</p>
<p>"You're blabbering Mr. Potter." Severus chastised. He began to gather the cups and saucers and tossed them in the sink loudly. </p>
<p>"I know...but...seriously?"  Potter questioned. He was in shock. Snape did not see this. He felt his pride shrivel inside of him. He cursed himself for allowing even the smallest of hope to enter his mind. </p>
<p>"I'm going to sleep in the living room." He grumbled under his breath, turning away. Harry grabbed the other man's hand before he could stop himself.  What was he doing? What was he supposed to say?</p>
<p>"Stay. Please stay. I..." Harry was unable to summon the words. What words would he use if he could? This was a man that never showed emotion. He never gave view of anything that could be considered weak. He had spilled his heart to Harry and all the man did was mimic a drunken toddler.  Harry did the only thing he could surmise would possibly express what he wanted say, without going into another mind boggling mess of words. He kissed his potions professor, the bane of his existence, Severus Snape. He grabbed the back of the man's head and lifted himself onto his tiptoes, pushing into his professor's body slightly.  It felt...perfect. </p>
<p>The former death-eater allowed himself to bask in warmness of his student's lips for only a moment before pulling away.</p>
<p>"Don't."</p>
<p>"Don't what? You said...". Harry looked up at him confused. Had he done something wrong? Had he overstepped a boundary?  His eyes filled with sadness. </p>
<p>"Don't pity me Potter. I neither need nor want it."  Snape held on to the young man's shoulders, staring down his nose at him. </p>
<p>Harry brought his hands up so that they rested on his bondmate's chest. His eyes were full of emotion. "It wasn't pity Severus. It was acceptance."</p>
<p>Snape looked like he had never stopped to entertain the idea.  It was not possible. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he could have anyone that he wanted. He could have anything he wanted. Why would be pick Severus Snape?</p>
<p>"Did you really mean it when you said you would never repeat it?"  Harry asked quietly, not looking up to the darker eyes. </p>
<p>"Repeat what?"  Snape whispered, scared that he might somehow break the moment. </p>
<p>"That you love me. Will you never say it again? Even if I were to say that..." Harry's eyes fixed with his mates. "I love you Severus Snape and, am personally insulted that you believed that I would have ridiculed you for sharing that with me."</p>
<p>For a solitary moment dark eyes seemed to be filled with tears, which were quickly blinked away. He would deny them to his dying day. </p>
<p>"You?...Harry...I...what?"  He was surprised to find that his words were failing him. Severus prided himself on being a man sure of his words. </p>
<p>"You're blabbering Mr. Snape." Harry laughed. He grinned up to the taller man. </p>
<p>Severus was no fool. He took the moment that he was offered and placed a soft kiss on the lips of the man that he believed he would never be allowed to touch. Harry wrapped his hand in dark hair, pulling two bodies closer. Severus inhaled relief as he rested his forehead against a lightning-bolt scar.</p>
<p>"Are you sure that you wish to be mine Potter? I seldom release things of importance to me."  He whispered hoarsely. His arms wrapped the young man in warmth, holding him close. </p>
<p>"Seems like we're pretty locked into forever." Harry giggled and kissed the man again.  He took a hand in his and led Severus back to their bed. Harry crawled in and patted the bed for the other man to join him. Snape happily obliged his younger companion. "Hold me."  Harry ordered, pulling the arms that had been providing so much warmth back around him. Snape couldn't think of anything better to be doing as he felt Harry's arms snake around him and his legs entwine with his own. They laid face to face, their eyes locked. </p>
<p>"It's been so long. I'd forgotten how agreeable this is." Severus hummed, taking the moment to steal another chaste kiss. </p>
<p>"It's been so long since you've loved? Or snogged?" Potter smirked. </p>
<p>"Your butchery of the English language surpasses no other. The answer is 'snogged'." It appeared that the word left a bitter taste in Snape's mouth.  His face contorted as if he smelled something fowl. "Loved?" He said the word as if he had never heard it before, something in a foreign tongue. "You would be the first to experience such a thing from me."  He stated with pride. </p>
<p>"Never?" Harry was shocked. He, himself had never been in love but, he was seventeen. He had expected his professor to have led a life filled with great loves, to go along with the stories of his epic adventures.  </p>
<p>"Didn't seem worth my time."  Snape was flippant. He had never wanted love. He had never seen it's use. He had lived a life of purpose and  danger, to have loved anyone...well, it would have never compared. </p>
<p>"What would Salazar say if he knew it was the boy who lived?"  Harry teased lightly, only briefly considering the backlash that their bonding would cause. </p>
<p>"Oh I am confident that heads will roll...Nox." He whispered and the lights extinguished. Severus took joy in pulling another frame to his own.  He rested his head against the mop of unruly, black hair. He backed in the scent. </p>
<p>"Do you think it will be strange?" A questioned asked into darkness.</p>
<p>"Will what?"  The Potions Master already knew what the boy was eluding to. That did not mean that he wanted to give it any thought.  He had Harry now. There was no way to tell in what capacity that would continue when they got home. </p>
<p>"Well, we're...wherever here is...and back home I'm laying at Voldemort's feet, half dead and you're all the way dead. In that space we despise one another. No one will know of this time we've had. What? Am I just going to wake up and be like, so guys...?"  Harry had surprised Snape by melting into him. He held tightly to the other man's shirt. </p>
<p>Severus gave a soft chuckle. "Breaking the news to your friends might prove most difficult."  The man had carried such a weight on his shoulders for so long, having it lifted felt unreal. He had never dared dream of what it would feel like to touch or hold Harry Potter. He hadn't even imagined the joy of a civil conversation. The sheer delight in all of it was proving to be exhausting. </p>
<p>"I can't wait to see Voldemort's face when he sees you walking in."  Harry did not seem ready for bed. He continued to exude his youthful exuberance with every word. He seemed to be almost chomping at the bit to get back into the fight. Harry was battle ready, unlike his older, more worn  predecessors. </p>
<p>"Let's prepare for that battle after our time here is done. For once, I long for a small time of peace."  Severus pulled the blankets up tighter around them, signaling to Harry that it was time for sleep. He was more than happy to comply. </p>
<p>"There's no doubt that we deserve it." Harry nestled closer.  He breathed in the smell of his bonded and let the thoughts of all that that would mean drift away from his mind. Severus held the young man patiently, rubbing small circles in his back with his thumb. He felt the Gryffindor's back move up and down with every intake and exhale. He listened carefully until the man's breath became soft and rhythmic, signaling that he was asleep. </p>
<p>It was then that Severus allowed his heavy eyes to close. He did not hide the grin on his face. There was no one there to witness it and yet, he treasured the way it felt rested on his face. Snape went to sleep that night feeling more at peace then ever before. A feeling that he prayed he'd be allowed to continue for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jk Rowling owns all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CH 5: Warnings</p>
<p>Harry yawned as he exited the bedroom. His hair curled and twisted in every direction, and his clothes were mismatched, and disheveled. His feet thumped loudly on the wooden floor as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. There was a folded piece of paper by the front door. Harry managed a quick grin at Severus before picking it up off of the floor. His eyes scanned the familiar scroll quickly. </p>
<p>'Harry darling,<br/>Please have Severus meet us for sandwiches and conversation at his earliest convenience. We'll see you at supper. I love you my sweet boy. </p>
<p>Mom'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My Mom and Dad want to meet with you today." Harry was looking down, perplexed, at the wrinkled paper. He didn't understand why he wasn't invited, and his father's attitude towards Snape unnerved him further. They had spent time with James together but, Harry knew that Snape still harbored hard feelings towards the man that had made his school years dreadful.  Harry could not fault him for it. Every time his dad said something offhandedly cruel to Severus, the only thing Harry could think about was his own school bully, Draco Malfoy. </p>
<p>Snape always took the remarks in stride. He would not make Harry stand between his bonded and his father. Lily always intervened on Sev's behalf. But, it was apparent that she also didn't want to upset Harry. </p>
<p>"Joy." Severus looked up at the young man with no emotion.  This was a practiced skill. He would not show Harry that he would rather have his teeth pulled out one at a time, than spend the day with James Potter. </p>
<p>"What do you think they want?"  Harry held worry in his voice. It was not a sound that Severus ever thought that he ever would be able to tolerate. It broke what little part of his heart that he could find. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't hazard a guess." He gestured to a cup of tea. "Join me?" He smiled reassuringly, and offered his hand the the boy. Harry took it excitedly and allowed Snape to guide him to his seat. </p>
<p>"Of course." Harry ruffled the older man's hair, quickly before sitting, a broad smile planted firmly in place. </p>
<p>Severus scowled. "Might I beg you never to repeat that? I am not akin to the, flea infested, alter-ego, of your dear godfather; I do not desire to be petted."  He swatted the assaulting hands away and returned to his tea, picking the note up and drawing in a calming breath.  </p>
<p>"Snarley old man." Harry laughed and sipped his tea. These were his favorite moments, when the two of them were alone and Severus seemed carefree. He appeared as though he wasn't worried. These were the moments where they were normal. "I'm supposed to go with Dumbledore to the Congregate today, any ideas?"  He wasn't too keen on going to see them. They always seemed to have dire news. </p>
<p>Snape rolled his eyes and took Harry's hand. "You're the savior of the wizarding world. I imagine it could concern a great many things."  He tried to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to spook the boy. </p>
<p>Harry stared at his mate. "We both have to get going."  He seemed nervous. Snape thought that it was adorable. He also hated that he could now find things adorable. </p>
<p>"Thank you, most graciously, for the reminder. I had forgotten in the last twenty seconds."  He smirked, pushing long strands of black hair behind his ears. Harry had taken a step closer to Severus. </p>
<p>He was blushing. He fidgeted with his fingers and shuffled his feet. "That's not what I meant, you impossible git. We're going to be leaving and I...I really want..." His eyes searched for answers in his bonded's black orbs.  Snape could understand what he saw there. </p>
<p>Severus stood and wrapped Harry in his arms, brushing his lips softly against the others. An unexpected shudder shot up his spine. In all his years nothing brought him more euphoria then touching the messy-haired man in front of him. He felt warm. In this time, that he was technically dead, he never felt more alive.  His breath involuntarily hitched against the younger man's cheek. </p>
<p>"...Good guess." Harry whispered.  He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move. He wanted to stay here forever. He wanted to stay in this place where he felt so safe and wanted. </p>
<p>"I had an inkling." He stepped away, knowing that Harry would not. "I'd better be off. I think it best not to be late for a visit with Lily Potter."  He grabbed his coat and pocketed his wand,<br/>All the while trying to not make eye contact with the other man. Snape was strong; he wasn't strong enough to turn down Harry. Severus smiled for a brief moment at his shocked bond mate before exiting the cabin.</p>
<p>Harry touched his fingers to his lips. Severus had left him wanting.  He had never felt anything as intense as when Snape kissed him.  He desperately wanted the man to come back. </p>
<p>HHH HHH HHH</p>
<p>"Severus I'm glad that you were able to make it." Lily smiled sweetly, as she greeted her old friend. It pulled at her heart that she was missing any time with her son but, she feared, this conversation needed to be had without him. </p>
<p>"Yes, it was difficult to find the time, what with all of my current, pressing, social obligations." He stated sardonically.  He removed his coat and hung it by the door.  He stood as tightly as he could, smoothing the wrinkles out of his robes. His nose was held high as he looked around the room.   </p>
<p>"Scrooge." Lily grinned again and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please, sit. Make yourself at home."  She gestured to a cushy chair, covered in a large print, floral design. He almost growled when he thought about sitting in it. He was never one to turn down Lily and he quickly found himself sitting rigidly in that horrid chair. "I've made sandwiches!" The redhead chirped. "And cookies. Peanut Butter, your favorite. Just like when we were little."  The woman seemed to glow. "None for you now James. You've that nut allergy to be concerned with. If you fancy a sweet after lunch I'll get you an apple. Sev, I'll send these home for you and Harry. I've seen at the Weasley's... he always goes for the peanut butter."  She quickly busied herself preparing everyone a plate. </p>
<p>"Snape." James accepted the other man's presence in his living room.  He eyed the cookies angrily. </p>
<p>"It is a pity about the cookies. They are, and always have been, phenomenal."  Severus smirked as he bit into one. His eyes never left James Potter. As a younger boy he had feared his schoolmate, not now. Not anymore. </p>
<p>"I am so glad I remembered the recipe. You'd think that his silly little allergy would be gone here, but...no luck." She patted her husband's knee lovingly. </p>
<p>"Yes, such a silly allergy.  It's quite fortunate that it was not passed to Harry." Severus drawled. "Now, What can I do for you today?" Snape was still defensively guarding himself with his posture. He may throw a jab or two towards James but, he did not trust him. </p>
<p>"So sorry to pull you away from what I'm sure, was to be a busy, busy day." James faked his sincerity. "All those hours sitting in a house with a boy that had to give up his life just to save yours. You sink low but, this must be a new..." He was cut off by an angry roar. Even Severus pushed himself back in the chair and dared not retort. </p>
<p>"James Potter, I warned you. Not today." Lily motioned to Severus. "There were a few things we had hoped to discuss today."  She took his hand. "Please forgive him. This is all very hard. I know you can see that. He is our baby after all. Our only wish is to see him have a good life." She sat between her husband and friend, readying herself for whatever was to come. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that's my only wish, who he has it with must have some baring." James covered his face with his hands and tapped his feet nervously.   Lily choose to ignore her husband and turned to Severus to see if she could continue. </p>
<p>Snape nodded his head, he'd not let James best Lily. "First off, we would like to congratulate you on finding love. You will be better for it Severus. I promise you. I knew, even when we were young that if you found someone who touched your heart...well...that would be all that you needed." Her eyes glistened with her smile. </p>
<p>"Even if it is with our son." James received a sharp elbow to the ribs. His hatred would not effect what his wife had to say. </p>
<p>"Especially because it is with our son. You're both good men. Now, as a mother, I'm eager to warn you not to hurt my baby." She took a deep breath. "As your friend, all I can say is cherish what you have found. It is truly a gift." She squeezed her husband's knee. She could feel the rage radiating off of him in waves. She didn't understand all of the fuss. Severus had more than proven the goodness that was inside of him and, The age difference was not even mentionable with the life span of a wizard being so long. Lily also knew that Severus was a considerate  man and would take care of, and love her son fiercely. What else could a mother wish for her child?</p>
<p>Severus straightened his back and grew serious. His voice held only truth. "Lily let me offer that I would never willingly hurt Harry." He twisted his hands together on his lap. "He...I...".  Snape was painfully aware of his childhood nemesis seated next to him. It forced the smallest drop of sweat to form on his brow. These were his bonded's parents. He was bonded to the son of Lily and James Potter. "He means a great deal to me."  It was the best he could do. His psyche not allowing any further emotion. </p>
<p>"I know." Lily's soft smile brimmed with knowledge. She took her old friends hand in her own. James stared at the floor. "Protect him, won't you?" Green eyes begged Severus. "He...he needs it Sev." </p>
<p>"Always." Snape lowered his eyes. Seeing the pain of a fearful mother proved too much for him. He had never been able to see Lily in pain.   The same had proved true of her son as well. </p>
<p>"I worry about him. Constantly.  I can't help him often. I know that you always have. I have watched you my dear. All of these years, I've not been blind to everything you've done for him, all of the times you protected him, every time you risked your safety..." She was interrupted. </p>
<p>"Every glance you stole a glance of him in class or during meals." James ground out. He had not joined the conversation.  He remained still, his eyes still locked with the floor. Lily again ignored him and sighed. </p>
<p>"And I know that you will continue to be there for him. I know that you'll love him. I just want you to know that...I'm happy. I'm thankful. But, most of all, I am proud. You're the man I always knew you would be."  She leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly. </p>
<p>"I will take care of him. You have my word. He will be protected until my last breath. He will be the reason for my existence Lily." He shared a small smile with his friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice of James broke through the calm "As to the other matter; the Congregate has agreed that the balance will still be thrown off even with you and Harry returning. They have decided that two more of us should accompany you back." He stated matter of factually.  </p>
<p>Severus looked up intrigued.  His stomach sunk at the thought of James Potter being a daily fixture in his life once more. He then cursed himself for even allowing the thought. Harry would love nothing more than having both of his parents back. </p>
<p>"We've determined that it would be most useful if Sirius and Dumbledore were to return." Lily had witnessed the play of emotions on her friend's face and she wanted to bring him comfort swiftly. "James and I have been out of the fight for too long, and we don't know Voldemort as well as they do. It only makes sense. It's been sixteen years. We don't know Voldemort any longer."   There was a sadness on her face that Snape struggled to ignore. </p>
<p>"Harry won't like this." Snape was worried. "He'd rather have you." He couldn't bring himself to fathom how Potter would react to this news. Severus was well aware of the fact that Harry wanted nothing more in the world than to have his parents back. He would not handle this disappointment well. </p>
<p>"We'd love nothing more then to go with him. It just isn't practical. Surely, you agree?" James questioned. His eyes darted to his classmate. "If only you could take my place." He stung quickly. </p>
<p>Snape ignored the insult. Choosing instead, to respond practically. "I do agree. It has been sixteen years, as Lily pointed out. Dumbledore and Sirius are better equipped to bring down the dark lord.  They are the strategic choice." James squirmed in his seat.</p>
<p>"His name is Voldemort, Sniv...Snape." He bit.  Catching himself before using the cruel, childhood nickname. He remembered how full of himself he had been when he made it up in their second year. Severus had run off. Lily had hit James with a stinging hex before taking off after her friend. James snapped back to reality. His face was red. The hatred that he felt for the man seated near him would soon boil over. </p>
<p>"Old habits." Snape waved the indiscretion away.  He would not apologize. "I am sorry that you can't join us." He faked sincerity before smirking slightly.  </p>
<p>"Anyway..." Lily interrupted. "They are better suited. Help Harry adjust. He'll need you more then ever when you return."  The woman attempted to break the tension in the room. She despised being placed in the middle of this decades old fight. This was the fate of the world. This was her son. It was not time for foolish snarking. </p>
<p>Snape took Lily's hand in his own, realizing how flippant he had been about the, obviously painful, situation. His eyes begged her forgiveness. "You have my word. I will offer Harry every support that I possess. He will be loved Lily, as long as he is with me." The woman hugged her old friend.  She buried her face in his robes and didn't move and tears fell from her eyes. </p>
<p>"I want to go. I want to watch my baby. I want to keep him safe. Gods Sev... I know it's selfish but, I would return, even if it meant that our side lost. I'd have my boy..." She began to cry again. Her hands clung to her friend. </p>
<p>"I know Lil. It's not selfish. You have always loved that brat. I will care for him for you. I always have. Harry is a part of you. I'll forever keep him safe." He placed a soft peck on the woman's forehead. She forced herself to regain her composure and stepped away, smiling to thank the man. </p>
<p>"You'd better get back to him... and Sev? I know that you will."  She pressed a plate of cookies into his hands. Snape stood and walked to the door. Lily followed behind him and pulled the man into a tight hug once more. </p>
<p>"I'll see him home." James stood behind them. "I wouldn't want him taking a wrong turn. Besides...maybe we'll bond." James urged Severus out of the door before Lily had time to protest. The woman was too tired anyway. It might do them some good. Lily Potter excused herself to the comfort of her shower to rid herself of her waiting tears. </p>
<p>HHH HHH HHH</p>
<p>"I can find it on my own, magic and all that." Snape picked up speed, not wanting to exert any energy in to a confrontation with James Potter.  He needed to get back to Harry to see how he was holding up with this new information. He had thought that if he got far away from the cabin that James may turn back. He did not. </p>
<p>"Lily thinks that this is ok." James stopped Snape by grabbing his shoulder. His fingers gripped the other man roughly. Severus shrugged the assaulting hand off of him and dusted off his coat. </p>
<p>"You don't share her sentiment?" Snape was goading him.  "Is this what we're doing? Allow me one moment..." he took a few steps away to place the cookies on a stump. "I wouldn't want those ruined. Harry would be ever so disappointed." He answered with an icy tone. "Say what you must." He ordered. </p>
<p>James noted the tone but, had too much to say to comment on it. "The thought of you irks my very core. I don't trust your allegiances. Your loyalty lies at the feet of whomever can bestow you with the most power." Potter growled. </p>
<p>"If memory serves it was you, James, that had a thirst for power. You fed on those you deemed weaker than yourself. As for my allegiances, they now lie with Harry." Snape held his head high, keeping an eye on the plate. </p>
<p>"If you hurt my son, no force in this universe will stop me from pulling your sorry arse back here to suffer your fate by my hand. Do you understand?" His voice was low and seeped in malice.</p>
<p>"You're dead James. Your threats hardly hold merit."  Snape yawned a bit."...and while I understand you wanting to protect your son, let me assure you, that you are no longer the stronger wizard. Now kindly  go home, so that I may return to Harry." His eyes burned with loathing. He was daring his nemesis to act. </p>
<p>"Don't test me Snivellus. It is my son we're speaking of " James pushed the man back. His mind instantly pulled up a memory of shoving Severus down a small staircase during passing time while they were at school. He remembered all of the other children laughing and how proud of himself that he had been.  Only, the man in front of him did not look afraid.  James didn't like it. His voice came out as a roar. "My son! You don't deserve him! And now he's trapped with you!?" His face twisted in anger, turning a dark shade of crimson. The punch did not surprise Severus. He accepted it without retaliation. He simply took a step back so that another fist could not reach him.  He did not show any sign of pain. He wouldn't allow it. "You're a coward! You've never been good. You do what suits you best, only you.  ...and all of that fucking bullshit that you're feeding Lily!? You won't keep him safe. He'll never be happy with you. You aren't a good match, you're a prison sentence! You do not love my son!" The men had been circling one another. Severus had given his all to permit James this fit. But, the man crossed a line. He could not abide questions of his love for Harry. Severus watched James' footwork carefully. He took his chance the moment that Potter took a step back. Snape had him on the ground, his practiced fists slammed into flesh. The two men in a physical altercation looked grossly out of place in the meadow covered in bright flowers. The violence tainted the land somehow. </p>
<p>"We'll not argue over love for Harry!" Snape growled as he was thrown onto his back. He could smell clover as he slid over it. His back cracked in opposition. He felt several hits to his stomach and one to his temple.  Snape managed to restrain both of the assaulting wrists. "I've always been with him, you maniac. I have always loved him for Lily.  Is that why you hate me so much? Or is it because now I love him for who he is?" He roughly tossed James back, so that both men had to prop themselves on their elbows to see one another. Their breathing was ragged. Both faces poured with sweat. Severus could feel his eye swelling as he dabbed blood from his nose. </p>
<p>James held a hand tightly over a rib, that he was sure was cracked. He spit blood from his lip, and mouth into the grass beside him. </p>
<p>"It is rather poetic isn't it? Harry saving the soul of the man that is partially responsible for his parent's deaths?" James winced when he moved his side. </p>
<p>"We've made our peace Potter. I suggest that you attempt the same." Snape grimaced as he stood. He place a hand over the bruise that he could feel forming on his stomach. Snape straightened his jacket with the free hand and cast a cleaning Charm on his robes. "I'll not harm you because you are my bonded's father. But, make no mistake...If you ever touch me again, I will end you." He answered slowly. His deep voice was almost challenging Potter. </p>
<p>"Oh. I can't forget these." He gathered his baked goods leisurely. He took a moment to smell them and smirk at the Gryffindor, with that Snape swept away towards the home that he was sharing with Harry.  James was left on the ground. He let his head fall back into the grass as he closed his eyes. That had not gone according to plan. Severus was supposed to back down. He was supposed to be weak. </p>
<p>HHH HHH HHH</p>
<p>"How are you?" Severus questioned the man sitting at the kitchen table, as soon as he entered the home. He tossed his coat and rushed to Harry's side. The boy was sitting in the semi dark home, staring at a cup of tea that Snape was sure he had not touched. His face was white, and his eyes brimmed over with pain and remorse. </p>
<p>"They're giving us Dumbledore and Sirius." He said softly. He did not move. There seemed to be a forced happiness in these words. </p>
<p>"And not your parents." Severus slid one arm around his love. He was happy the lights were off. "It is acceptable to be upset Harry. Wanting your parents doesn't mean that you don't love the mutt or Headmaster. They're your family." He comforted stiffly. He did know how to describe the feeling inside of him. He thought he wanted to be cruel and uncaring, but more than anything, he wanted to comfort the boy. The only trouble that he was having, was that he had no idea how to so. </p>
<p>"They didn't even ask me what I thought."  Harry leaned into his partner. "And it isn't possible that they didn't hear me because I was screaming it the whole time. In the end they just kicked me out." A slight grin pondered forming at the corners of his lips. </p>
<p>"Would you have chosen with your heart or your head?"  Severus asked knowingly. It wasn't fair to put such a young man in any of the position that The Congregate had placed him in. He touched his lips to the top of Harry's head. </p>
<p>"You think they were right?" He turned to hug Snape, pulling the darker man closer so that he could bury is face for a moment. </p>
<p>"I think that they chose wisely for the task at hand." Snape tried to answer with both compassion, and logic. He was being distracted greatly by the man he now held against him. It was in this moment that Severus knew he had meant every word he had said to Lily. Harry was his life now. He was the only thing that mattered.  </p>
<p>"I want my parents Severus." Harry whispered, tears stung his eyes, and Snape tightened his grip when a sob slipped passed his lips.  "I just want my family."  He breathed heavily.</p>
<p>"I know you do love. We'll come back here someday and they'll be waiting." The older man promised. "We'll all end up here. Try to think of it as leaving for just a little while. They aren't gone, we'll just be in different places. You and I, we have something to go finish. We'll return here after that." His eye's stayed locked with his bonded's tear filled orbs</p>
<p>"I just...I want things to be easy. Just something, one thing, to be easy."  Harry sighed and placed his face in his hands. </p>
<p>"I'll be easy Harry." Severus knew before he finished, that he had not said what he had meant.  Slip ups of this kind were not tolerated. </p>
<p>A wide grin had bloomed on Harry's face. His body shook from laughter, that he was trying desperately to hide. Severus maintained a stoic face, before surprising Harry with a small chuckle. It was all it took for Harry to succumb to his fit of laughter. He still clung to Severus but, joyous noise filled the cabin. Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. He looked up to Severus. </p>
<p>"You're right, that might make things easier." Harry joked between gasps of air.  He was not surprised when he felt a hand on either side of his face. </p>
<p>"You will be the death of me Potter." Severus said before kissing his mate.  He did not know if it was appropriate. All that Snape knew, in that moment, was that he would spend the rest of his days attempting to hear that laugh. It was infectious. </p>
<p>"I think they might argue that it's quite the opposite." Harry spoke of The Congregate. "I saved your life. Now it looks like you have to save mine."  He whispered. </p>
<p>"It is the only duty that I would wish for."  Snape tipped Harry's chin up so that their eyes met.  "There is nothing I want other than to keep you safe and happy. I'll be with you Harry. Always."  He finished, trying to convey the depths of his devotion</p>
<p>Harry squeezed the man's hand, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Harry felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. He was nervous. Snape made him nervous, and not even in a frightening way.  He was quiet for a moment, studying the man before him. "Kiss me."  Harry requested suddenly. "I really want you to kiss me." He reassured. Severus was no fool. He pulled the man into his arms and gently touched their lips, moving as slowly as possible.  Harry had never asked for affection. Severus felt joy swell inside of his chest. Both men relished the feel of each others mouths, content to take in these serene moments while they still had the time.  Today had made it all too true. They were going back to war. </p>
<p>"What happened to your face?" He paused the kiss.</p>
<p>"Your father and I...worked out a few things." Snape did not lie. He didn't move at all, loving the feeling of Harry in his arms. </p>
<p>"You're both out of your minds." Harry smiled before rekindling the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Additional disclaimer: This chapter contains slash. I am not forcing your eyes to the page so don't flame me for it. Also I did something that I generally despise, I used lyrics in this chapter. </p><p>Ch 6: The last night</p><p>"I'm not ready." Harry pleaded with his parents. "I'm not." He was clinging to his mother on their front porch.  He had not been told that they were to leave the next day, when he had been summoned to The Congregate. He knew that they were sending Sirius and Remus back with them, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. </p><p>For the first time since that had arrived, it was cold outside. The wind was unforgiving. It caused the tears on his cheeks to sting. </p><p>"You are son. This isn't goodbye. You'll come home." James hugged his son.  He had to stay strong. He couldn't show Harry that his heart was breaking. He held onto his son's shoulder as he made eye contact with Severus, who he could see sitting in the kitchen through the window. The man had a drink in his had and an apprehensive look on his face. James wanted to think that he was the  cause of it. He knew that this was not true. Severus was worrying about much bigger things. </p><p>"I want more time."  Harry was begging. He let his tears fall freely now. </p><p>"Baby...be strong." Lily's eyes glistened with waiting tears. Her long hair whipped wildly in the night wind.  She too tried to hide her sadness hidden from her child. "We'll be watching. You can bet on it. You'll have all the help that you'll need. Sirius is chomping at the bit. I can tell that Dumbledore is already scheming and Severus...he'll be at you side Harry...always at your side." She ran a hand down Harry's cheek. "I told you that you'd fall in love."  She held the boy close to her and inhaled his scent deeply.   She wanted to remember everything about her son. </p><p>"I do love him." Harry turned back to his father. "I know you don't trust him dad, but I do. I've seen his soul, he's a good man. Please understand that."  Harry wasn't begging this time. James didn't see a child before him. He saw a man. A man that wasn't planning on backing down. James had always know that Harry was strong. He had seen it. But meeting his now...he was a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>"He better be."  James warned. He pulled Harry into a crushing his.  Lily stayed mixed in with them. "You can kill this son of a bitch Harry. Take him down...for all of us." James kissed his son's head. "Make him pay for everything that he had taken a war. You and your friends...you're dangerous now. Use it. Win."  Harry hadn't known what his father had meant about he and his friends but, his face grew serious. </p><p>"I will...I'm going to kill him... for all of us."  He had rid himself of his tears and tried to portray a confident man in front of his parents. "I love you guys." He pulled them both into a strong embrace.</p><p>"We've always loved you." Lily's voice quivered with sadness. He hands held on to Harry's shirt. "So much. You have always been everything to us, my glorious boy."</p><p>"I'll make you proud." All three Potter's choked on their grief, even with the wind it felt like there was no air. They couldn't breath. Their sadness was too great. </p><p>"You already have." James whispered. He nudged him towards the door. "Go to him."  He needed to let his son go. He needed to be the head of his family right now. </p><p>Harry looked towards the cabin that held his mate.  How could walking through one door be so blissful and so damn heartbreaking at the same time?</p><p>"See ya later." He made an ill attempt at humor. With one more glance at his parents he made the trip inside. He didn't want to talk anymore. If he did he would lose his reserve to leave this place. </p><p>"So when we wake up tomorrow we'll be back?" Harry questioned nervously as he entered the kitchen. He did not want to talk about his parents. Severus sat staring at his drink. </p><p>"We'll be back in the fight." Snape's voice was engraved with uncertainty.  He did not know what would happen when they went back. Voldemort had killed him once, what if he succeeded again. </p><p>"You'll find me right away, won't you?"  Harry poured himself a drink and joined the man at the table.  </p><p>"I'll find you forever Harry." Snape kissed the boy on his hand. He hesitantly did not release it back to Harry when he was done. He needed this. He needed to know that Harry was with him. </p><p>"He won't die this time. That's what they said. What's the point?"  Potter huffed, downing half of the amber liquid in his glass. </p><p>"Wars are seldom won with a single victory. His time will come."  Severus answered. He sounded like a professor. </p><p>Harry remained quietly contemplative. This wasn't the end, or even the start of the end. When Harry really thought about it, their going back was just the beginning. He could spend his entire life fighting this war. This really would be his last night of peace before he died. </p><p>"I'm glad that I'll have you back."  Harry finally responded. It was the only thing he could think to say, that was true. No pep speech was going to fix this. There were no placative words that would dull the fear of the fight. </p><p>"Will you tell your friends of all that's happened here?" Snape seemed unsure.  The question had escaped without his permission. He would never ask Harry something so forward. </p><p>Harry's expression didn't change as he answered the question simply. "All of it. Even the part about being in love with a professor." Harry traced absent-minded patterns on Snape's arm. </p><p>"What do you think will happen to us? Where will we go?" The young man asked curiously.  It was clear that he had not planned on having a future after this battle. </p><p>"Hogwarts is a strong hold. We'd do the most good there. I'll continue to teach those moronic snot machines, and you'll find your place. You have to finish your seventh year."  Severus reminded in a tone of voice that Harry dared not argue.  He stood when he finished his drink and headed to the bedroom. Severus followed him and laughed at his laziness as she spelled his current clothes into pajamas and climbed into bed. </p><p>"Will I be in the dorms or with you?"  Harry asked as he situated himself under the covers. Snape quickly returned from the bathroom in his sweatpants and t-shirt.  He climbed into bed and turned on his side so that he was facing his bonded. Potter smirked as a blush rose in his cheeks.  </p><p>"You'll share my bed." Severus answered possessively. His body tingled as Harry's hand found it's way to the professor's hip and rested it there. To hell with it. Snape's lips found Harry's in a slow seductive dance. Harry took a sharp breath, surprised at the contact. His fingers held on tighter to the hip in his grasp. The moment he registered what was happening he allowed his tongue to seek that of his partners. Snape tasted like whiskey and cinnamon. Potter deepened the kiss by wrapping his arm around the dark man's neck, pulling him closer. Severus let out deep moan.  He allowed his hands to trail the length of his lover's body. He had never felt how muscular the young man truly was. His skin flushed with each touch. </p><p>"I want you." Harry implored.  He locked eyes with his mate. He knew what he wanted. He wanted his bondmate. The connection between them was too much to bear, sometimes being with Severus like this was all that Harry could think about. </p><p>"I need you to be sure." Snape sounded winded. His hands searched the other body. They invoked fire whenever they met skin. Snape could feel his body begin to act on its own accord. He had never needed someone the way that he needed Harry in this moment.  He also refused to act on any impulse that Harry was unsure of. When had he grown to love the man this much?</p><p>"I'm sure."  Harry shook his head. "Gods I'm sure. I want it to be you...always you." The younger man was already attempting to remove their collective clothing.  He felt although he was in a fever.  He needed to get to his lover's skin. </p><p>"Slowly love." Snape breathed.  The grasped both of Harry's arms held them firmly at his waist. He rolled them so that Harry lay on top of him.  The weight was delicious.  "I want it to last." Harry nodded and lowered his lips to the tight chest of his lover. He had found that Snape smelled absolutely intoxicating. He specked kisses over every bit of skin that his lips could find. His mouth skimmed over a hard nipple. He allowed his teeth to nibble softly. He was rewarded with a visceral growl.</p><p>"Gods Harry."  Snape dug his nails into Harry's shoulder lightly. "Phenomenal."  The man was beginning to become breathless. He never imagined that he would be allowed to touch the man that currently locked in a furious kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Potter moved so that he was straddling the other man. He smirked and his finger tips met flesh. Harry ran his hands over firm thighs and shapely arms, kissing a trail back up to Snape's hungry lips. Severus pulled him so that he lay flat against the other man. Finger sought after the unknown wonders of Harry's body. He wouldn't have been able to stop if Voldemort himself, walked through the front door. Everything was gone. All that there was, was Harry. </p><p>"You're so beautiful." Snape whispered. He locked eyes with his mate. "And you're utterly unaware of it." </p><p> </p><p>Adept digits had all remaining clothes strewn about the room in a matter of seconds. Both men rested their foreheads together.  Severus moved his hands to hold onto Harry's face, memorizing the blush that had bloomed there.  Only ragged breath could be heard as they stared in wonder at the other. </p><p>"Will you show me?" Harry whispered.  He flicked his eyes away with embarrassment.</p><p>"Show you?"  Snape held very still. What was the man trying to insinuate. Surely he wasn't...</p><p>"How to..." Harry sighed, moving his eyes in the other direction. This was an awful. Why must he be forced to talk about this?</p><p>"I'm the first?"  Severus tried not to show his excitement. Harry would be his alone. No one had touched him. He growled with pleasure. </p><p>"And last."  Harry promised.  He lowered his head capture the lips that he could not stop himself from staring at. </p><p>"You are truly mine, Potter." Snape flipped the younger man onto his back, in one swift motion. He positioned himself between trembling knees.  Harry thrust his hips upwards when he felt an unfamiliar hardness between his legs. A soft moan escaped his grasp. </p><p>"Will it hurt?"  His voice was small, afraid that Severus would judge or ridicule him. </p><p>"The pain only lasts a moment. I'll be careful."  The tone was caring, even comforting. Harry shivered at the sound of it. </p><p>"Can I...can I watch you?"  Potter pushed himself up a bit so that his face was almost touching that of his professor. </p><p>Snape's words came in tight gasps. "That might be slightly more uncomfortable." His hand had found a throbbing erection.  His hand moved with confidence.  He adored watching Potter whither below him. </p><p>"I don't...I don't care. I want...to see...you. Don't stop doing that." Harry moaned.  His hands clamped on to long black hair. </p><p>"I can do better." Severus bent his mouth down to catch Harry's hard flesh.  He couldn't remember that last time he had done this. He couldn't. It was Harry. Harry made all of the difference. </p><p>"Christ..." Harry's hips bucked uncontrollably into steady movements. He tossed his head wildly,  one hand searched for anything that he could hold on to. "Severus...oohhh! His hands held firmly to raven hued hair. He felt as if the sight of the man he loved, between his legs, would send him over the edge. Harry yanked Snape up to him. "I need you...inside." His slender fingers guided Snape downward towards his entrance. He was done with making it last. </p><p>"Slowly Harry." Snape reminded. He wanted Harry's first time to be something that he remembered with fondness. </p><p>"No, I don't care. Right now. Do it right now."  Harry would not he hear. He was begging, trying to pull himself closer to his bonded. </p><p>"Look...at...me." Emerald eyes were greeted with onyx orbs. Severus stuck two fingers into his mouth, then coated the place Harry would not allow to be prepared. "Keep looking." Snape urged as he pushed slightly forward. He was met with resistance. He pushed harder until he felt the tight ring give way. Snape stopped to kiss away tears.  Harry's entire body as tensed. He had not made a sound. </p><p>"Relax." He kissed his beloved tenderly.</p><p>"It burns." Harry whimpered.  It was the first noise to break his lips since they had begun. </p><p>"Do you want me to..." Severus held Harry close to him. </p><p>"No. Keep going." Snape edged onward until he was surrounded by Harry's tight canal. Harry buried his face in to the side of Severus face. "It hurts." He cried.  His breath came in gasps as he attempted to deal with the pain. It was far greater than what he had expected. </p><p>"Let it come naturally. Set the pace." Snape lifted chiseled legs onto his shoulders. His words were warm, comforting, his thumb rubbed circles on Potter's hip. Pain began to subside into pleasure as Harry began to thrust hips upward. "Severus..." Harry closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his soul mate inside of him. The movement caused him to close his eyes and him for a moment. </p><p>Snape trained his body to Harry's, meeting quickening thrust. He was amazed at how open the young man was being. He was shocked by the connection that pulsed between them. It was euphoric. </p><p>"Fuck that...harder Sev...don't stop..." Harry could not bring himself to form a sentence. He was lost. He had been unaware that his body could even feel this way. It surpassed anything he had imagined. </p><p>Snape sensed pure joy deep within his soul. He felt whole. He moved his hand rapidly and mimicked their thrusts around Harry's weeping manhood.  Potter melted underneath him. </p><p>"Harry...feels so good...mine..."  The Potion's Master snarled. </p><p>"Always." The voice was airy and quiet. With his lover's declaration Snape let go, spilling himself inside the over-heated body. His muscles tighten and rippled. Ecstasy coursed through his veins. It required him several more thrust to completely finish. Harry exploded a moment back at the sound of Severus cumming. Snape could feel the younger man shiver underneath him  and he felt a wet stickiness trickling down his hand.</p><p>Both bodies went limp, forming a quivering heap on the bed. Severus claimed Harry's mouth with his own.</p><p>"I love you Harry Potter." He would say it properly before they returned. The outcome may be different than he had anticipated. Snape now had an actual reason to fight. </p><p>"and I you, Severus Snape." Harry folded the other man into his arms.  "I didn't think this was real. There's so much...pain and lying in the world. I thought that love was just something we lie to ourselves about. But, with you...it's real." Harry trapped Snape's gaze, trying to find a reaction. </p><p>"Rest Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."  Snape placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead and remained silent. He couldn't talk about something like that right now. </p><p>"I hope this battle to the death doesn't take long. I'll be eager to get back into bed."  Harry smirked, sleepily. </p><p>"Yes...I could see where mortal peril would encroach upon your free time." Snape laughed quietly, before falling asleep on top of the man he had claimed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a formatting issue and some chaps didn’t load. It’s all figured out now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 7: Returns</p><p>"Dying doesn't hurt...my arse." Snape grumbled as he pulled himself into a stand inside of the shrieking shack.  It was cold, just as he had remembered. It seemed darker than it previously had. The chilly wind brought the faint chatter from the castle. </p><p>"Dying doesn't...coming back to life? That's another matter entirely." Sirius defended himself. "Christ, I feel like I've been glued back together." He tried to stretch his neglected joints. Every time he moved something in his body cracked. His eyes scanned their surroundings quickly. It was as if Severus read his thoughts. </p><p>"Where's Harry?" Snape began rushing around the room. "And Dumbledore? Where are they?!" Snape ran from the room. Sirius thought it possible that the roar could have been heard at the castle. "I have to go. He'll have Harry with him!" Black followed him with haste, panic setting in about his Godson. Snape rushed out of the dilapidated building. He could feel the hardness of the world creeping into his bones.  He'd forgotten what it was like to hurt during his time with Harry. He hadn't needed to constantly look over his shoulder. But, this world? This world was cursed. </p><p>"What of the Headmaster?" Sirius felt as if he was not controlling his legs.  He was stumbling as he followed his classmate. His head spun from disorientation.  The new frigid temperature set into his bones. He shivered, remembering how much sadness was waiting for him. </p><p>"I suggest you look where we last left him." Snape was not slowing his pace, as he ducked and weaved through the forest, with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook himself away from his thoughts. "You really think that's where he is?" He seemed doubtful. His footing on the rough, uneven earth was becoming more sure with each step. </p><p>"I woke up where I died, you didn't have an earthly body, so yes, I absolutely think that is where you'll find him." With that Snape's dark outline disappeared into the forest. Sirius altered his course slightly. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>Bullocks I feel like I went a round with a dozen bludgers. Harry mused, as consciousness returned to his body. He was aware that he was being carried. He didn't dare open his eyes to find out by whom. Is Severus here? It was then that he noticed the pain. His entire being hurt. He was thankful that whoever was caring him, seemed to be doing so gently. He could hear whispers all around him. It would soon be time. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"Marble? Very nice indeed." Dumbledore pondered, as he stepped out of his tomb. His fingertips ran over the stone that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He drew a deep breath, with a smile on his face. "Sirius? What a lovely surprise. Have you come to escort me to the great hall?"  He took a few steps down and embraced the man in front of him. "The smell here, isn't it just beautiful?"  His voice held innocence. </p><p>"You awoke in there?" Sirius pointed to a, now empty, sarcophagus.  His mouth turned upwards into a grin, he couldn't help but release a small chuckle. </p><p>"Ah...yes. A slight glitch, I suppose. Surely not any sort of payback for telling the Old Ones that they were daft." He began walking towards the castle. "We should hurry, my boy. We'll be needed."</p><p>"You told the rulers of the universe that they were crazy?"  Sirius was next to him. He did not disagree with the old man, sending a bunch of children to fight this war, they were off their rockers. </p><p>"Merely a fact." Albus's voice was whimsical. He seemed to move naturally in the woods. There was no sign of the stiffness that Sirius and Severus had awoken with. "They've been departed from this plane for to long. They've lost their grasp on what it's like to be human." With that he fell into silence. For the first time in both of their lives, the castle did not seem welcoming in front of them. It seemed to promise dread. Both men readied themselves. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>There he is. Snape observed Harry from a corner of the Great Hall. He had found It sickeningly easy to sneak into the school. He decided that this would be his best vantage point. He was out of sight, but had a full view of the hall. Harry was laid carefully on the ground, by a sobbing Hagrid. His eyes had found Hermione and Ron looking battle-worn. Her clothes were torn. Her young face was covered with dirt, blood, and fear. Ron was equally filthy, and sadness took over his normally jovial features. Ron's eyes didn't leave Harry, tears welling without permission.  Ron did little to hide his mourning. Tonks and that idiot werewolf were slumped against a wall, still breathing, and the fire-haired twins continued to exuded mischief. They stood close to where Snape hid. He could hear them whispering their plan to escape and continue a resistance. </p><p>"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort hissed. The snake like man stood in the center of the hall, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "Your savior is gone!" He spun. "I am, however, not an unkind master. I will accept the surrender of any of the students into my ranks."  What was supposed to be a smile scarred his face, as he twirled to take in the room. "Harry Potter can lead you astray no longer! "  The sound on Bellatrix' maniacal laughter stung Snape's ears. She was such a kiss ass.  Snape mused. She was obsessed with her lord. It had always been nauseating. </p><p>"I feel I'm compelled to argue that point Tom Riddle." A confident voice boomed from the entranceway.  The grey haired wizard had thrown the double doors open with gusto. He looked fondly on his students. </p><p>"It's Dumbledore!" George whispered to his brother.  A loud murmur ran through the hall. Several cheers and whistles echoed off of the walls. </p><p>"I'm missing an ear. I can still see, you twit." Fred smacked his brother in the back of the head, and they both let out a howl towards their old Headmaster. </p><p>"What magic is this?!" The dark lord bellowed. "You're dead old man! Your time here is done!"  Anger seethed off of him, almost as if it were a cloud. Those closest to him tried to back off. Voldemort's eyes were wild.</p><p>"Open for interpretation. It's your time here that should concern you. I fear it limited." Dumbledore stated calmly. He clasped his hands at his waist, his wand not at the ready. There would be no more fighting today. Not is his school. </p><p>"Can I join the party?" Sirius quirked, while stepping out from behind the older wizard. There was another loud cheer. The members of Dumbledore's Army, being the loudest. </p><p>Bellatrix screeched in agony, dropping to her knees and grasping at The Dark Lord's robes. "I killed him, my lord! I swear it!"  She glared at her cousin. "I watched you die!"</p><p>"It would appear you have been found lacking, dear cousin." Sirius Black beamed with exuberance. He was ready for this fight. "Tom." He nodded to the raging wizard in front of him. "There are a few more faces I'm sure you're dying to see." With a wave of his hand Snape stepped forward. </p><p>Snape's robes were perfect. There was not a hair out of place on his head.  He spoke properly, "My lord it is with deepest sympathies, I must inform you that I regrettably resign." His tone ripped with sarcasm.  He touched his heart in feigned sincerity.</p><p>"Bloody hell, I will have to finish potions." Ron whined.  Hermione couldn't stop smiling. </p><p>"Ten points Mr. Weasley. You really must watch your language." Snape's stoic voice seemed highlighted with entertainment. He outstretched his hand to the supposed corpse of Harry Potter. With a collective gasp through the Great Hall, Harry pulled himself up.  He was strong. He had never felt better. His eyes caught Snape's. There was concern there. </p><p>"Morning." He smiled at his bonded. Solely Hermione saw the love on her friend's face. It was slight, but it was blatant. </p><p>"Quite like you to arrive later then the rest of us Mr. Potter."  Snape chastised Potter. "You think the world will just stop spinning for you, don't you?"  He was so grateful to see the man, healthy, in front of him. Whatever was to come, Snape was ready, as long as he had Harry. </p><p>"Get off it."  Harry grinned and shoved him lightly. </p><p>"ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed. The hall fell silent. His ragged, rage fueled breathing could only be described as a growl. He seemed to be at an utter loss at what to do. His followers stood silently by him, the smarter of the lot, including the Malfoy's, took Dumbledore's entrance as their cue to leave.  His numbers were dwindling around him, and he didn't even see it. </p><p>"He's throwing a tantrum." Harry laughed softly. "It's sorta cute, you know? Like, when a toddler doesn't get their way....who's a good dark wizard?" He spoke as if it were to a child.  "You are! Yes you." He waved playfully at his foe. </p><p>"Harry, could you please desist?" Snape looked down at his bonded disapprovingly. He did not find petty jest to be humorous.  "He can still kill you."</p><p>"Very well. You're probably right. Well...should we..." Harry gestured with both hands towards their opponent. </p><p>"You're all dead! It's because of me that you're gone!"  The Dark Lord grew short tempered. He turned, enraged, towards The Headmaster. He was still met with friendly eyes, after all of these years. </p><p>"It's because of you that we're back Tom." Dumbledore soothed.  He took several slow steps forward. He still did not ready his wand. The hall was the quietest Albus had ever heard it. "There is more power against you in this room, than you can fight off. Think before you act. Today is not the day in which you will perish. I will allow you to apperate out of here."  Dumbledore promised.  Dealing with Tom Riddle always felt the same, like he was attempting to calm a crazed dragon. </p><p>Harry thought he glimpsed fear in the dark wizard's slit-like eyes. It was working. Voldemort didn't really believe that he was stronger than Albus, after all.  "I've killed you all once I can..." With a dismissive wave of his hand Dumbledore expelled the wand from Voldemort's hand.  The dark wizard became rigid. Mumbles from his followers broke the silence. </p><p>"Take the offer." Harry ordered. Voldemort spun around defensively. He did not speak to Harry, instead he stared, almost as if he had been betrayed.  "I'll find you another day." The young man vowed. "You have my word."  Harry didn't blink, he didn't move, his posture remained loose. </p><p>"The dark lord will never..." Bellatrix stepped closely to her lord. </p><p> </p><p>"Silence!" Bellatrix was quieted by her master's voice. "Foolish old man. If you let me leave, I will only return stronger!"  He argued back, pushing his most revered follower away from him. </p><p>"We are aware of the possibility Tom." Albus nodded his head.  "And yet, the offer still stands."</p><p>"You'd let me live?"  His voice was suspicious. He knew when he was beat. He would not be able to beat the level of power around him. </p><p>"We know that we will not beat you today...you should know that you will not beat us. You and only you, may leave. Your army stays behind." The old man advised. The two locked eyes for a long moment. Voldemort nodded slightly and With a nauseating red light and the sound of nails on a chalk board he vanished from the room. Leaving behind his faithful followers.</p><p>"Tonks, Kingsley can you round them up?" Dumbledore looked around the room. All of the members of Dumbledore's army had their wands pointed at various Death Eaters through out the hall. They were swiftly joined by their professors. </p><p>"Yes, but where..." Tonks asked, as she sent her patronus off for backup. </p><p>"Order has been restored to Azkaban. Sirius, Fred, George, Lupin...if you would be so kind as to assist the aurors." Dumbledore walked to the staff table, smiling at tired faces. He seated himself in the large center chair, that was rightfully his.  It was not long before all of the Death Eaters were apperated away. </p><p>"The war is at a stand still. Don't mistake it for over. Still, I feel compelled to allow you to enjoy a reprieve.  I urge all of you to stay at the school. If you must leave..." His eyes darted, almost undetectably, to the Slytherins. "I would understand and the carriages will take you to the train this evening.  I have never felt more pride than I do for the people in this room.  You have all been faced with impossible odds and continued to fight. Now it is time to rest children."  Albus addressed his battle worn students. He waved his wand and suddenly the great hall was transformed to it's likeness at the start of term. House tables, full of food, seated weary students. The staff table longed for lost faces. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" A grand cheer erupted through out the hall. Harry smiled as he received a loving nod from Snape. The following moments were consumed by hugs, and greetings from friends, and family.  Harry blushed when he felt himself picked up by the group and heard the sound of his name being chanted.  </p><p>"I'm glad you didn't stay dead Severus." Whispered the witch to Snape's right.  She watched as Snape's eyes never left Harry. The man was vigilant. He was not relaxed as he sat in his usual spot. </p><p>"As am I Minerva."  He smiled genuinely at her, leaving Harry for a moment. "I apologize for my actions these past few..."</p><p>"Please. Severus we've all known who's side you were on. You did what was required. No dear, our fights were always caused by you being an ass."  She squeezed hand lovingly. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p> </p><p>Harry was able to get his feet back on the ground by the Gryffindor table.  He was met with all of the faces he had been longing to set his eyes upon. "Harry! You're...I'm so happy...we thought..."  Hermione pulled her friend close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.  </p><p>"It's a long story." Harry embraced his best mates.  He couldn't help but hold them close for a bit. He had the most loyal friends in the world. Everything was going to be fine. </p><p>"You died, you wanker." Ron chastised, through a full frown.  He chewed on his lip and tried to rid his eyes of sadness. "You were dead."</p><p>"Only for a little bit."  Harry tried to counter. Ron smiled just slightly, and punched his best friend in the arm. </p><p>"Did you see Snape where you were?" Hermione questioned.  They all took seats. Ron was the first person to begin to shovel food in his mouth. </p><p>"Something like that."  Potter fought back the urge to grin, and glanced back at his professor, who was not attempting to hide his stare. </p><p>"Well, Harry! Tell us everything..." The girl urged. "You died! What happened?"</p><p>"You asked for it."  Harry began to laugh. The conversation might as well be had now. It would come out as soon as he was supposed to be in the dorms that night. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>Albus had ushered the students into his office when he watched Hermione and Ron jump up from their table, looking at Harry accusingly. </p><p>Snape sat in the chair next to Harry, as he told the story once more.  Albus took over when he was done. </p><p>"And so The Old Ones have decided that all of you will be immortal until balance is restored on this earth, for some of you that will be longer, if ever.  They need bodies on the front line. They've chosen you. I do prey that it isn't much of a shock.."  He found himself interrupted by Ron </p><p>"Huh?" Ron was dumbstruck.  His mouth hung open in such a manner, that Severus couldn't help but ponder that he looked quite like a fish. </p><p>"Come again?" Hermione asked indignantly.  Her hands were on her hips. From time to time her bottom lip quivered. She was not far from her breaking point. Harry was sure of it. </p><p>"Really Albus, the students are just not as quick as they used to be." Snape sneered from his chair.  These children were nothing but ungrateful, for all that Harry had done for them. </p><p>"You saved his soul?" Ron choked on disbelief.  His comment dripped with anger, and was directed solely at Snape. He stood for a moment before dropping his head. "I...I have to go. I can't...  Harry, this is Snape. We could have done it without him..."  He grabbed his jacket, and headed away from the group. </p><p>"Ron wait..."  Harry pleaded, rushing to Ron's side. "Let's talk about it. I can explain everything. Maybe that'll help?  Apparently we're immortal so that's nice, right?" He was hopeful. </p><p>"I'm sorry..." Ron walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  He didn't take the time to look at Harry. </p><p>"Ungrateful heathen."  Snape griped, taking a swig of his drink. </p><p>"Severus don't." Harry sighed. He returned to his seat, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. </p><p>"He should be thankful...". Severus argued. </p><p>"I said leave it!" Potter growled, slamming himself back into his chair. </p><p>"Well..." Sirius cleared his throat, as he entered the room. "I see that calm wore right off."  He couldn't help but grin. Harry and Severus would find their strongest opponents in each other. He was sure of it. </p><p>"Piss off!" Both men yelled at once.</p><p>The feud was interrupted by the sound of Hermione laughing. "This is what I expected of a relationship between Harry and Snape."  She held her stomach as she was momentarily taken over by her fit of giggling. </p><p>"You're not..." Harry looked to his friend, amazed.  A heartfelt smile overtook his face. </p><p>"Mad? No. It is apparent you feel something for one another. The Old Ones know what they're doing. I must say, it is nice to know I have immunity from mortality until this is all finished. Give Ron time, he'll come 'round." She squeezed her friend's hand. "And you..." She turned to Snape. Her face was too close to his. The look In her eyes actually succeeded in making him uncomfortable. "I'll be watching you." Her words rang oddly threatening. "I should go check on all of the DA members. Will I see you in the common rooms?"  The girl looked to Potter. </p><p>"I'll stop up but, my place is with Severus now."  His hand rested on his bonded's leg. He could hear the sadness in Hermione's voice.  </p><p>"You'll always have a place with us to." She whispered before going down the stairs.  It was a simple reminded to her friend that he was loved. </p><p>Harry turned immediantly to Dumbledore, Sirius, and Severus as soon as the door closed. "When will he be back? When will we fight him?"  He was eager. "What's the plan to find him now?"</p><p>"Don't rush the fight my dear boy. We had a victory today. Be satisfied with that." Dumbledore stood. "I must go brief the faculty and check wards. Severus, show Sirius to one of the dungeon rooms, and Harry...go check on your friends before you retire." He waved them off. </p><p>"But, Sir...Voldemort..."  Harry harshly reminded. He had not moved from his spot. </p><p>"...Will still be out there after a good night's sleep. Harry, it has been a long day for everyone.  Now, you have my word that we will have a plan at the right time. For now, breath, adjust, be seventeen."  Dumbledore walked away from Harry. "Go now. Go see your friends."  </p><p>Potter huffed as he rushed out of the room. He made it a point to avoid Snape along the way. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"That's killer mate. Is your mom still a babe?" George slapped Harry on the back.  The twins had welcomed Harry into the common room without hesitation. They told him if he'd been earlier, he could have heard Ron's speech about his new bond.  </p><p>"You know what frightens me more than the future battle with he-who-must-run-for-the-hills?"  Fred crossed his legs but, leaned forward in his chair. </p><p>"What's that Fred?" Harry knew nothing good would come of this.  He knew it, and he loved it. </p><p>"Think of how positively cheery Snape was prior to all this, now they'll have to deal with him during marital spats."  Fred shuddered and laughed as he playfully shoved Harry. </p><p>"Can you even imagine what he'll be like if Potter stops putting out?"  George made a crude gesture towards his crotch, and ruffled Potter's hair. </p><p>"Thanks for the support guys." Harry chuckled and moved so that he was seated next to Hermione.  She hadn't joined them, and instead chose to sit outside of their circle, biting her fingernails. Her gaze was locked on an imagined point of the rug. </p><p>"I didn't ask you before, who did we lose?"  He took her hand, allowing the bleeding cuticles a reprieve. </p><p>The young girl sighed. "Do you really want to hear this now?" She held on tightly to Harry's hand, resting her head on his shoulder. </p><p>"I'd like to know." The boy said softly, holding on to his grieving friend. The girl seemed broken. The thought of it frightened Harry. </p><p>"Well... Flitwick is gone, as well as Trelawney, and Slughorn."  She paused for a moment. Her expression remained vacant. "Harry... Seamus and Cho..." Tears streamed down her face. Harry supported her in his arms.  She stayed silent as she cried. "This isn't working. This way that we're doing things...it's not enough Harry."  She held tightly to her friend. </p><p>"We'll get him someday 'Mione." Harry promised. He knew that they would. The battle did nothing, if not unifying everyone on the light side. He glanced at Ron. "Should I..."</p><p>"No, let me soften him up." A pained giggle slid from her lips.  She wiped her hands over her cheeks, before whispering a glamor that would hide that she had been crying. </p><p>"I'd better..."  Potter stood and shuffled his feet anxiously. He had gone to sleep in this tower for the past seven years. It felt strange to be leaving it now. He looked around nostalgically.  </p><p>"Get back...to Snape."  Hermione stood to hug him and brush the hair out of this eyes. He was filthy. They all were. </p><p>"Yeah."  He grinned back at her as he turned to leave. </p><p>"See you at breakfast?" She seemed hopeful.  She found it surprising that she was so effected by Harry leaving the dorm. </p><p>"Save me a seat." He winked and crept out of the door.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>Severus found himself wandering aimlessly after his shower. He expected Harry to be back by now. The man was nervous.  What if Harry had changed his mind? What if he wasn't coming down to their rooms? What if being back had finally given him some sense. <br/>Snape's dreary thoughts were interrupted by a warm body wrapping itself around his.  He hadn't head the door open. He stood by the fireplace casting dusting charms on shelves of books.  He watched Potter closely as he approached. </p><p>"Harry." He regarded his mate. Silently thanking the Old Ones for another chance to hold the young man.  Harry walked directly into Snape's arms. He couldn't help but to breathe the man's clean scent deeply into his lungs. </p><p>"I was so happy to see you standing over me when I opened my eyes. I could have done anything in that moment."  He pressed his face into his bonded's chest and knotted his fingers in the T shirt hanging off of his lover. Part of him had never believed that they would get here. </p><p>"I find that I am thankful to have you back in my presence." Severus smoothed unruly hair.  It dusted his hand with dust and debris. He could not be bothered to notice. </p><p>"I'm sorry about earlier...with Ron."  Harry didn't move from the tight embrace. The warmth of the fire helped take some of the chill out of his bones. </p><p>"It was to be expected." Snape lied.  He wanted nothing more than to drown that coattail riding, spotlight searching, bottomless pit in The Black Lake. But, he kept that information to himself. </p><p>"Can I shower, and then maybe we go to bed? I know that we have things to talk about, and we will, but I am exhausted. Will you just hold me?"  Harry met his bondmate's love filled gaze. He was too tired to talk anymore tonight. He needed sleep. </p><p>"Your proposal is acceptable." Snape smirked as he led Harry to the bathroom by the hand.  Severus turned on the water and pulled a towel out of the cabinet.  "I'll set some clothes in here for you. All of your things are in there, soap, that sort of thing. I had the house elves move it."  His voice was still gruff but, his eyes seemed to be searching Harry's for approval. </p><p>"Thank you. That was thoughtful."  Potter leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. </p><p>"I find that I am at a loss when it comes to the etiquette of living with someone. I have always lived alone."  Snape finally admitted. </p><p>"I'll teach you." Harry smiled, removing his shirt. "Could you grab my clothes? That would be fantastic. I'll meet you in bed in ten minutes."  </p><p>Severus left to gather pajamas. He couldn't help but think that this was all he had ever wanted, even if he hadn't known it yet. He simply wanted a man he loved showering in the next room before they went to bed.  The only other stipulation that he could think of was, that that man had to be Harry. It had always been Harry. </p><p>Severus felt a warm body slide into the bed next to him a short time after he found himself relaxing in his own bed.   Harry lay with his face inches away from Snape's he made sure to entangle their limbs properly. </p><p>"Me. Potter it is physically impossible for you to get closer to me. Now, hold still, and for the love of Merlin, sleep."  There was no irritation in his words. Quite the opposite, he pulled Harry closer to him and folded his arms around the thin frame. </p><p>They slept heavily that night, nightmares of the battle seemed to be held at bay. Both men found needed rest, never leaving eachother's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back In It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is weird. Isn't this weird?" Harry questioned nervously as he tried to keep step with Snape.  His voice was excited and he looked around the castle as if he had never seen it before. He had to rush to make it up the stairs with his bonded. </p><p>"I'm famished, and the Great Hall happens to be where one would go to find vittles." Snape answered stoically. He slowed his stride ever so slightly, taking notice at Harry's struggle to keep up. He hoped that the young man did not notice his kindness. </p><p>"I know, but..." He wondered off in thought.  He forgot how beautiful the stained glass windows had been.  It had been so long since he had viewed Hogwarts as a school, and not as a potential Horocrux hunting ground. This was the first time in seemed like home in years. </p><p>"Use your words Mr. Potter."  Severus promoted softly. He could see the amazement in Harry's as soon as they had returned to the castle. He attempted to remind himself that Harry had been living outdoors for nearly a year before the battle. This would be a drastic change for him. </p><p>"You'll be at the staff table and I'll be...with the students." Harry hid his pout. He had long since grown accustomed to Snape's company at meals and a small part of him did not want to see the end of that practice. He silently wished for graduation. </p><p>Snape smirked at the man fondly, understanding his frustration, as he himself had already considered the fact that the two of them would now be forced to present a student-teacher facade around the school. He was not pleased, but wanted for Harry to not be concerned.  "Oddly fitting isn't it? What with me being part of the staff...and by god, I do believe you are a student." He chuckled slightly in hopes that it would ease his bonded's mind. </p><p>"Git." Harry grinned playfully. He stopped before they entered the busiest part of the castle. He pulled Snape to him quickly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Severus allowed himself to savor the contact for a moment, before stepping away from Potter. </p><p>"Run along now Harry, go...vandalize something." He kept his hands on Harry's shoulders, not quite ready to let the man head off into the world on his own. </p><p>"Hey! I'm the savior of your world...show a little respect." Harry teased.  He tested his lover's resolve by leaning into him, creating almost full body contact, before whispering "I'll see you in potions?"  A smile pulled at the corner's of his mouth as he felt Snape shiver when Harry's warm breath met cool skin. </p><p>"Delightful." He coughed and stepped far back, trying to regain the upper hand in this situation, already knowing that Harry had bested him. </p><p>"You know you'll love it." The younger man smiled and ran off, without giving Severus time to retort. Harry also knew that if he stayed he wouldn't be able to pull himself away from his lover. </p><p>"I'm almost certain I will." Snape contemplated as he rounded the corner to the great hall. He readied himself to billow in, as if he hadn't just recently died, and been brought back to life by his seventeen year old bondmate. </p><p>HHH</p><p>Potter approached the Gryffindor table with trepidation. Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat in a group. He hadn't realized that he would be this scared. What would he say? How would they act? How would he possibly stand looking around and knowing of all the people that were no longer there. He stopped and stared at his friends sadly.   "Can I still sit here?" Harry choked nervously.  He fumbled with the stack of books.</p><p>"Of course." Hermione made room quickly. "It's so good to see you! I didn't know if you'd be here or not. Let me help you." The girl took all of Harry's books out of his hands and placed them on the table so that she could strongly embrace her friend.  Harry eagerly returned the hug. </p><p>"Isn't there a seat by your husband?" Ron stabbed from next to them. He did not look up. His voice was low. </p><p>"He's not my..." Harry tried to defended himself. He noted that his voice held anger, not at the misconception that he was married to Sev, but at the implications Ron's tone had about the professor. </p><p>"Stop it!" The Hermione commanded before a fight could ensue. She knew that her boyfriend was hurting, she had also never viewed this look of love Harry possessed whenever he looked towards Snape. </p><p>"I'm merely suggesting that if he's too good to room with us the..." The redhead tried to argue, already knowing that he would fail. </p><p>"I said that we're not doing this! Honestly Ron be a bit more petty would you?" The girl stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. She could feel the Potion Master's eyes burning into the back of her head. She found that she was quite surprised that he hadn't made his way to Harry yet. </p><p>"Ron if you need..." Potter attempted to offer his friend space, or a deeper explanation, anything to avoid a fight. </p><p>"What I need is for you to be a normal person Harry!" He slammed his fist into the table loudly, drawing looks from many of the students. "Be my best mate! Don't die, and then come back shagging our greasy potions professor!"  His voice was growing much louder now and Harry's eyes darted to his bonded. His face was veiled in rage. Dumbledore had a calming hand on his colleague's shoulder. "I mean Christ it's always something! You died!" The red-head exploded. The bellow echoed off of the ceiling in The Great Hall. "You...died." He said in a small voice. His head fell as he rubbed his eyes, frustrated with the scene he had caused. </p><p>"Ron please..." Harry tried, taking the seat next to him. "Just talk to me."</p><p>"I'm not hungry anymore." He slammed himself out of his seat, growling at Potter's offer and quickly exited the hall, leaving his friends and girlfriend behind. </p><p>Harry released a defeated sigh as he moved himself between Hermione and Neville. "He'll come around mate." Longbottom patted his friend on the back. "Needs time, he does."</p><p>"I don't know why he's so upset." Harry huffed and put his chin in his hands. He stared at the plate, overflowing with food, that Hermione had placed in front of him. His stomach turned.   </p><p>"You two are so dense..." Hermione pointed out crossly. "You're his best friend Harry. He almost lost you. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you, because you knew that you weren't dead, but to us?...You were gone. Do you understand that?" The girl stressed. "We felt what it would be like to lose you, and I suspect that because it hurt so badly, Ron got scared."  She wondered sometimes how the male mind worked. How could they not see this? How could Ron not see that Harry was actually happy?</p><p>"But I'm not..." Harry tried desperately. </p><p>"The point is that you were." She answered with her voice that let Harry know that it was not up for discussion, and that he was wrong. He knew this tone too well to argue. </p><p>"Then why is he so fixed on Sev..." He caught himself using the nickname too late. </p><p>"Something to lash out at? He hates Snape Harry. Just like you did. It makes him an easy target."  The young witch threw out her best guess. There was not a worse person that Harry could be bonded to for Ron, save maybe Malfoy. She eyed Severus at the staff table, still trying to gauge his reaction. </p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"He'll be alright." Albus tried to soothe an obviously troubled Snape at the head table. The man had watched the tense exchange between Hogwart's own three musketeers. Dumbledore had, on several occasions, placed Severus under a binding hex to keep him from jumping over the table and running to be at Harry's side. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He defended. Snape was angry. Binding him to a chair as if he were a child. He and Albus would have words at a later time. He let his gaze fall again to the green eyed Gryffindor, who was now smiling and talking with his classmates. Truth be told Severus worried that the loss of his friends would prove catastrophic to his bonded.  He would also be speaking to Mr. Weasley about his atrocious behavior. </p><p>"Those three...they need one another." The familiar voice of a meddling old man rang in Snape's ears, interrupting his thoughts. "They have, time and again, proved themselves to be each other's greatest weapon. Something as small as death will not force them apart. I guarantee it." The old man seemed oddly satisfied with himself.  His sipped his pumpkin juice with a smile. </p><p>"They should be grateful for him." Severus sneered.  He had saved the world after all. Only Gryffindors could ignore something like that to be offended over something so irrelevant. </p><p>"As he them. Harry would not have made it this far without his most trusted confidants. You'd do well to remember it." Dumbledore cautioned with a wag of his finger. He knew the man before him was fiercely protective of those he loved. He didn't want to see him cause a rift between Harry and his friends. "Give them time to accept you." He ended softly. </p><p>"I don't care if they..." Severus appeared disgusted as he shook his head. He hadn't cared about the people he had gone to school with. He'd be damned if he started now. </p><p>"You do to, my boy." The headmaster chuckled, knowing that Severus had spent his life looking for a place to belong, it had led him to Lily, steered him towards Voldemort and it was what ultimately landed him on the light side. It was one of the man's deepest secrets. Dumbledore smiled. "I must be off. I fear that the ministry has been thrown through a loop, with all of us returning from the great beyond and all. I'll need Harry, and yourself in my office this evening." With that he departed.  He made sure to stop and glance back at Snape to ensure that he wasn't going to do anything rash. </p><p>Severus scooted his chair back in haste. He would not have The Headmaster peering around corners, attempting to babysit him. He was also finding it difficult to keep his eyes off Harry. The man looked so beautiful as her laughed with his friends, his face held pure joy. Snape grinned quietly to himself and cursed himself as he felt the slightest blush enter his cheeks. He shook his head to rid himself of the affliction and swept out of the room.  He had classes to teach he shouldn't be ogling a student at breakfast...even if that student was Harry.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>The mood in the potions classroom was tense as everyone waited for their professor to make an entrance. "If you'll all do be the favor of shutting the holes you'll find located near the middle of your faces and cease the banshee like chatter, I'd find it bearable to begin to teach this class." Snape sneered while sweeping in to teach his advanced potions class. He threw one millisecond of a glance towards Harry on his way past. It did not go unnoticed. </p><p>"I don't know what Harry was thinking bringing that back." Ginny groaned to the girl sitting next to her. She giggled as she placed her hands on her cheeks and made sure her voice was loud enough to be heard. </p><p>"I can't believe you dated him! Who knew he liked to snog washed up, middle-aged death-eaters." She laughed back. Harry felt blood rushing to his face at ever increasing speeds. Snape had systematically buried his face in a book, exhibiting a fine imitation of preparing for class.</p><p>"You cannot blame that on me. Everyone knows he's always been defective." Ginny said the last part while making eye contact with Harry. "I mean look at what he's married to." She wrinkled her face and let out a mock gag. </p><p>Harry felt all of his muscles tighten. His hand was on his wand, fingers twitching in this pocket. How dare she speak against Severus or Harry. Potter glared at her with disgust and wondered what he ever saw in the girl. His thought were interrupted when her heard fists slam on the top of a work table when Ginny made an off handed comment about Harry's sanity. </p><p>"Ginny stop." Ron shooshed his younger sister from his seat in front of her. His hands remained balled into fists. </p><p>"Ron he..." The girl tried a quick retort, only to be cut off.  He face flared red. </p><p>"I said enough!" He growled. Harry watched in amazement. Ron stood and turned to his sister, sweeping her books and papers onto the floor. "He's saved your life! He's my best mate. Show some gratitude!" The man was seething now and Ginny stood speechless. </p><p>"Yes, Ms. Weasley, I think a weeks worth of detention, which Flich, cleaning the owlery, might quell any remaining urges to voice your ill-informed opinions in my class." Snape threatened in a voice Harry new not to question. Ginny shot him a defying glare. She blamed Snape's punishment on Harry bHarry's eyes bore holes into the back of her head. He hated her in this moment. She turned to him and smirked before stating to the class:</p><p>"Of course Sir I'd be glad to serve it with Filch. I wouldn't want to cut into your time with Harry. It's important to maintain intimacy in a new relationship and besides, you should do it before age takes its toll on you... or when Harry finally realizes what a spineless, hideous monster he's married." Her sneer was fearless as the insult fell sweetly from her lips. There was something in her unapologetic grin that Severus could not abide. </p><p>"Get out!" Snape roared. "You're done in potions Ms. Weasley. Leave my classroom!" Ginny gathered her things with a smug smile smeared across her face. As she exited the door Harry burst out of his seat and flew down the aisle. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't let all of his thoughts go unspoken. There was a quiet thought in the back of his mind that Sev would not approve. He didn't listen. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?!" Harry bellowed when he hit the hall. His chest heaved in anger. </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ginny spun on her heal slowly and took a few steps towards Harry. </p><p>"Why were you an absolute rag in Potions?"  He didn't lower his voice. He let the rage consume him. </p><p>"I don't look kindly upon our Professor." She chuckled, moving her books to her other hip. "I don't need potions anyway, teams are already watching me." The girl bragged helplessly </p><p>"Cut the shit. You have a problem with Snape and I."  He wasn't far from her now and his anger frightened. "You think I picked him over you? I did. I love him more in every way." He spat threw gritted teeth. </p><p>"If that's what you want who am I to stop you?" Ginny held her head high, not showing tears that wanted to well in her eyes. </p><p>"I understand that this is hard for you but, try something like that again and we're going to have a problem." Harry warned. He saw the sadness and he did not care. Snake was his bonded, his family. He had no time for hurt feelings. </p><p>"Anything for the infamous Harry Potter." She stung while walking off. She swung her hips as she went and tossed her potions book to the floor near Harry's feet. </p><p>"I mean it Ginny!" The dark-haired man threatened after her. "No more shit!"</p><p>"I'll take care of it mate." Ron squeezed his friend's shoulder as he appeared behind him. </p><p>"Thank you for...I thought we...". Harry stammered, not quite understanding what was going on. They fought at breakfast. </p><p>"I'm a bloody wanker." Ron supplied. Hoping to explain the situation. </p><p>"Well...yeah..." Harry smiled after a moment of silence. He was was greeted with a smile and a punch to the arm. </p><p>"Get back in there so I don't change my mind. Snape let class out. Go talk to him." Harry nodded and walked back in to the emptying classroom. He didn't have time to hash things out with Ron fully, he needed to see his mate. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Severus questioned, putting potions on a shelf. He wasn't surprised to see Harry re-enter the classroom. </p><p>""I didn't think that she would act like that." Harry aplogized, standing in front of his bonded, butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the site of him. </p><p>"You haven't talked to her since we got back?" Snape was intrigued.  He was sure that there had been some sappy, vomit worthy break up, where they promised to always be friends. </p><p>"No...I...we broke up. I didn't think that I needed to explain." Harry fidgeted with his hands. He hadn't even thought of talking to Ginny. He didn't see the need. </p><p>"I apologize for allowing the situation to escalate to that." Snape interrupted his wandering mind.  </p><p>"It wasn't you..." Harry sighed and locked his fingertips with Sev's. "Ginny shouldn't have..."</p><p>"This is still my class." Snape reluctantly hugged the other man. "I'm sorry all of this is so trying for you. Maybe you shouldn't have..." his voice was quiet. </p><p>"Don't say it." Potter warned harshly. </p><p>"Harry I just..." Severus tried again, squeezing Harry tighter to him. </p><p>"No. Don't. This doesn't mean anything. We have bigger things to worry about, and I need you with me. Sev I need you and I want you. I don't care if..." Harry's lips were crushed in a searing kiss.  Arms that held him close suddenly  picked Harry off the ground. </p><p>"Bed. Now." Snape moaned, pulling Harry's lips back to him.  Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck and allowed his tongue to explore the warm mouth. It tasted of tea and sugar. </p><p>"And this is why it's all worth it." Harry's words seemed to smile as they rushed down the corridor to their chambers.  Harry forgot about the fight with Ginny completely, as he so often found lately, the only thing on his mind was his soulmate. He'd take on the world before he gave up this feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Explain Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were formatting issues, and some chaps didn’t upload. It’s all fixed, Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 9 Explain Yourself</p><p>"We have to go see Dumbledore" Snape grumbled while pulling on his robes. He had been contemplating waking the younger man for the past thirty minutes. He had finally decided that they must be adults and untangled himself from the pile of sheets and blankets. The disdain was painted on his face. </p><p>"Why?" Harry questioned, searching for his glasses.  He succeeded and flopped out of bed, tugging his jeans on his skinny frame. He searched for his shirt on the floor.  He didn't feel Snape's eyes on him the entire time. He noticed that the room was immaculately clean. </p><p>"The Ministry requested a meeting." He raised an eyebrow at the shirt that was now in Harry's hand. It was a wrinkled mess. Snape stifled a chuckle at the boy's utter lack of caring.  </p><p>"Bugger." Harry sighed, as he placed his head in his hands. "If it's not ol' Voldy then it's them, isn't it?" He was tired. It could be read easily in his eyes. Severus imagined that all Harry wanted was some rest. He placed a comforting arm around Potter and pulled him closer. </p><p>"One might worry that they're one in the same." Snape drawled, stealing a chaste kiss as he glanced longingly back towards the bed. </p><p>"Wait...who is the Minister now? Last we all heard the Ministry had fallen." Harry stopped the embrace, genuinely concerned. He hadn't even thought of who was governing this world in the wake of the battle. </p><p>"Amelia Bones has been named as the temp until an election can take place safely." Snape smoothed hair out of Harry's face. "She's proven to be just." He tried to assure the student. He stopped at the doors that would lead them out of their rooms and took Harry's hands. "Come now Harry, distasteful as this may be, we mustn't be late." He lifted the younger face so that their eyes could meet. </p><p>"I..." Harry searched his mind for a compelling argument. "...don't want to." He tried his best. He had no reason not to go. He was simply tired of the ministry ordering him around as they pleased. </p><p>"Great as you may be boy-who-lived, I fear that excuse won't do it. Come on." Severus ushered him through the threshold, into the dungeons. Harry allowed himself to be led. </p><p>Harry hesitated. "I don't like that they get whatever they want." He stopped on the stairs. "Why do they get whatever they want but, it's us fighting? I'm mad about that." He observed.</p><p>"That's what they do Harry. It's time to be an adult. Let's go." Severus didn't have the energy to argue with the boy.  </p><p>"This...blows." Potter sighed defeated. </p><p>"Good to see that you have a firm grasp on the concept of adulthood." Snape chastised before heading down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. He kept his stride quicker than his bondmate, but stayed within earshot. They were silent as they reached the spiral staircase. Severus boomed through the doors.  </p><p>"Look at all of us...all together...what's going on?" Harry questioned immediately after entering the room behind Snape. He was suspicious immediately. They shouldn't all be gathered like this. Something was wrong. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore and Sirius sat in various positions around the office. Everyone wore blank expressions. </p><p>"Thank you for joining us tonight Mr. Potter." Amelia Bones was seated next to the large desk.  Harry's head snapped in her direction, his disdain visible. </p><p>"How could I refuse? You guys have proven so trustworthy in the past." He shot back, crossing his arms. He took a few leisurely steps towards the woman. </p><p>"Harry." Snape warned, not sure what would happen when the man hit his breaking point. </p><p>Amelia put her hand out to silence the Professor.  "I understand why you would be leery but, I assure I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this. We've gathered all of you here..." she attempted to explain. </p><p>"Yeah you let me know how that works out." Harry spun on his heel and went to the window, glancing out at the moon. It was beautiful. </p><p>"I just want some answers. You must understand that I am trying to clean out the Ministry. It's my duty to investigate people coming back from the dead." She grew short tempered and stood so that she was at eye level with The-Boy-Who-Lived.  She would not bow to him. </p><p>"You mean 'us' coming back from the dead, right? We've all stepped on your toes at one point or another, correct?" Harry quickly crossed the room, his anger welling. He stood directly in front of the Minister. </p><p>"He is combative, isn't he?" Sirius mused to himself proudly. He could see James shining in his Godson's eyes. It made him smile. </p><p>"Black." Snape gritted his teeth, willing the man to shut up and not antagonize the boy. "Harry sit down, and let them ask their questions. We've nothing to hide." Severus took Harry's hand and guided him to a chair. </p><p>"Quite right." Albus chimed in. "It's all an open book. No mystery here." He seemed a leased with himself as he sat behind his desk. </p><p>"Alright then. The headmaster has been kind enough to allow us a look at his memories of the time he spent with the old ones. Would you extend the same courtesy?" Amelia looked to Harry. He couldn't fathom why the headmaster had given in so easily. </p><p>Harry's cheeks flooded crimson as he glanced at Snape. "No." He stated strongly, both embarrassed and enraged that they would have the audacity to ask him such a thing. The entire world knew about him; the only thing that was his own were his memories. </p><p>Amelia sighed. "This may be a long night." She turned her stare.  "Severus?" The woman implored. </p><p>"If Harry has declined, I can only offer you the memories that are void of him, which are few." The Potions Master ground out. He did not agree with what his bond mate was doing. He'd much rather just give up his memories. </p><p>"Will you give us a statement?"  The Minister turned back to Harry, who she found casually picking at his fingernails. </p><p>"I died. I was asked to be bound to Severus. I said yes. We came back." His eyes burned with defiance.  He had never felt so used as he did at this moment.  </p><p>"Perhaps someone else? A little more in depth?"  She turned to the room. No one answered. </p><p>Snape finally growled as he began to recount the tale.  To hell with what Harry wanted. He didn't want the Ministry poking around asking questions. </p><p>Severus finished and Amelia abruptly turned to Sirius. "And you?" He voice was accusing. Black chucked and rubbed his chin. </p><p>"For the love of Merlin! If I have to hear this one more time I'm going to cut off my other ear." George moaned, placing his face in his hands. There was a soft chatter filling the room. </p><p>"Very well!"  Amelia interrupted the noise with a clap of her hands. Everyone turned to look. "So what you're all telling me is that the Gods of our world felt you all special enough to bring you back from the dead?" He voice held disbelief.</p><p>"Why not raise Merlin himself to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" An Auror jeered from the corner.</p><p>"That's enough." Amelia snapped. "Pardon me if this is difficult, but you came back to life. Dumbledore you had been dead for months and the rest of you..." Her eyes were wide. </p><p>"Wait...why are we here?" Tonks asked quietly.  She hadn't spoken from her seat near the back of the office. Remus sat to her right. He seemed tense.  </p><p>"It's been claimed that the Old Ones have chosen all of you to continue this battle, your tool being immortality." Amelia all but accused. "We need to know why."</p><p>"That's not just Ron and Hermione? Wicked." Fred's eyes began to twinkle with mischief.  Oh, what he could accomplish with immortality, the pranks alone.::</p><p>"All of us?" Remus asked, looking around the room. "Do we know to what extent?"  He had begun to sweat. He removed his coat and rubbed his hands together. </p><p>"I do." Dumbledore smiled. "You can't be injured, killed, or otherwise incapacitated.  And The Old Ones saw fit because this is our army. This is our team. We're a family and we are stronger together." Everyone stared at him with surprise. He looked back with a calmness that they all adored. "What? No one asked."</p><p>"Not injured?" Hermione looked as if she wanted to take notes.  Her eyes shifted eagerly around the room, searching for paper.  </p><p>"As it was explained to me, you will still feel slight pain but your body will, effectively, regenerate itself instantly. You're their army now. They want you protected. When it's all over, you'll be stripped of immortality." Albus supplied, popping a lemon drop in his mouth with a smile. </p><p>"We need to figure this out." Amelia seemed frustrated.  She put her hand on her forehead and dropped her head to her chest. </p><p>"What's to figure out?"  Harry almost yelled. "We've told you. Dumbledore has given you memories and an explanation. What else do you need?"  He challenged. His chest was puffed. </p><p>"A hell of a lot Mr. Potter." The Minister was clearly agitated. "Not only are you impossibly hard to kill, you come back to life, I have a mass murderer, a death-eater with shifting alliances, and a meddlesome Headmaster, all of which returned from the dead, let alone a slew of super students and various others that cant be killed. This is not a normal day at the office!"  Her voice was shrill as she stamped her foot again. </p><p>"You want to kill Voldemort? I'll step down." Harry didn't break eye contact. It was a dare and he wanted her to know it. </p><p>"Young man I'm not sure that this isn't his doing!" She admitted. </p><p>"You caught us." Sirius drawled.  His laughter rang out through the room. There was no concern in his posture. </p><p>"I wouldn't test my patience Mr. Black. You're still a wanted murderer."  Amelia reminded. </p><p>"He's innocent." Harry defended violently. His voice bellowed off stone. </p><p>"Yet to be proven."  The minister dismissed him. </p><p>"Bloody hell." Snape snarled.  This was the last thing that he wanted. This wasn't an inquiry. This was an inquisition.  They wouldn't stop until they had someone. As the only Death Eater in the group, he was worried. </p><p>"Your innocence could be brought into question Severus." An Auror spoke up. It was a man that Severus had known briefly.</p><p>"Priceless." The Potions Master massaged his temples tiredly.  He simply wanted to sleepn </p><p>"I'm afraid I have no choice but to detain all of you into the custody of the Ministry, until this is all sorted out." Amelia looked close to remorseful. </p><p>"Detained?? Oy, Mom is going to slaughter us." Ron whined.  It was the first noise he had made since he sat down. </p><p>"No! You can't..." Harry was outraged.</p><p>"Harry." Dumbledore silenced him. "We'll go with you Amelia. As I stated previously, we have nothing to hide."  He stood and walked around his desk. </p><p>"What grounds does she have?" Snape roared. "I'm expected to just allow her to take my bondmate and myself to Azkaban? No, Albus."  His face was wild and his breathing rapid. </p><p>"I'm keeping this world safe Mr. Snape. You'll all be released when I'm satisfied that this isn't the work of Voldemort."  Amelia gave the rehearsed speech. </p><p>"This is ridiculous." Snape stood abruptly, his chair slamming in the wall behind him. "We're all you have to save this world!"</p><p>"She can lock us up. It'll be on her shoulders when there's no longer a world for us to save." Tonks crossed her arms over her chest. She removed her Ministry ID and tossed it to the floor. "I quit." Her tone held rage. </p><p>"Won't you be red in the face?' Hermione warned.  "When he's taken over the world and it's all your fault?"</p><p>"Fucking idiots." Harry protested. "I hope he attacks while you have us thrown in Azkaban!"</p><p>"Take him first!" Amelia ordered one of the Aurors. A tall man shoved Harry into a floo. Sirius and Severus both tried to rush to him. "Take these two! Everyone else line up! You don't get to make your own rules. We have laws that must be obeyed." No one was listening to her as they all made they're way through the fireplace.</p><p>They all found themselves in a large dark cell lined with cots.  The wet stone that made up the room seemed to be crying. </p><p>"Jailhouse blues." George laughed, plopping himself on a bed.  It complained under his weight. </p><p>"Everyone remember to hang on tightly to that soap" Fred joked, sitting down on the mattress closest to his twin. "I'm so gonna be a badass when I get out of the joint."</p><p>"Where should I get my first tat?" George said, looking over his body.</p><p>Fred slung his arm around Ron's shoulder. "I love you little bro, but I should warn you, if you try to take any of my bitches,  I'll have to shank you."  He teased, lightening the mood. </p><p>"We should owl Mom and ask her to send us cigs. With enough smokes we could take over the joint." George smiled broadly.</p><p>"I'm glad you're in good spirits." Hermione sat herself on one of the beds next to Ron's. Dumbledore grinned as he lay on a cot in the opposite corner of the room. Lupin and Tonks chose one of the bunk beds. Snape settled into the bottom of another. Sirius had taken over the bed that sat below the only barred window. Harry paced anxiously.</p><p>"You want a spoon Harry? Start digging your way out?" Sirius grinned at his godson. "Might as well get cozy. It'll be a while." Harry ignored him, choosing instead to whisper a stream of curses under his breath.</p><p>"Fucking Ministry. This is lunacy."</p><p>"Language Harry. I may be a cold hard felon but, I have virgin...ear." George attempted to cheer up his friend. Snape reached out and pulled his bonded down next to him with a firm grasp. </p><p>"That's enough. Get some rest." He ordered, wrapping the young man in his arms. Suddenly what little light there was extinguished.</p><p>"This may be the pokey, but I don't want any funny business understood." Sirius shot in Snape and Harry's direction.  Harry could feel his blush. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. "Not to be redundant but...this blows."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cabin Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There were formatting issues so you may need to go back, all is well now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch 10 Cabin Fever</p><p>"Do we get breakfast?" The first words of the morning were accompanied by a loud growl issued from Ron's stomach.</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be after the group shower, watch out for that big guy Bubba." George encouraged without opening his eyes.</p><p>"I have to admit, I am all about bathing in numbers." Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Hermione who was pushing herself out of bed </p><p>"Do you hell-born children know nothing of silence?" Snape barked, dislodging himself from Harry. He sat at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"God-damn-piece-of-shit-fucking-ungrateful-idiotic Ministry." Harry sat up harshly. He was on his feet pacing again. </p><p>"Tell me Severus, is your mate always this delightful?" Tonks laughed as she planted her boots on the floor.</p><p>"It's a new and hopefully short lived development." Snape said through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Yeah, Harry what were you thinking? Isn't Snape supposed to be the cynical, belligerent caldron of darkness, we all know and love?" Sirius seemed in high spirits for a man who was back in prison.</p><p>"Merlin, I have to piss." Lupin looked around the room as he woke. </p><p>"See that hole in the floor?" Sirius pointed to an unoccupied corner. "There you go, mate." There was a wicked grin on his face. </p><p>"Un-bloody-believable."  Lupin snarled as he walked across the cell. </p><p>"Life's rough in the slammer." Fred offered, seriously.</p><p>Dumbledore woke up laughing. "It is nice to get to spend this time together, isn't it?"</p><p>"You are mad, you old loon." Severus quipped irritably, thudding his head on the stone wall as he slouched back on the bed.</p><p>"I'm simply pointing out that we rarely get to bask in each other's presence without interference." The elder man chirped</p><p>"Sir we're in Azkaban." Hermione reminded.  How could he be so calm about all of this?</p><p>"I'm aware my dear girl."  He creaked as he sat up. </p><p>"Locked in a cell with a hole to..." Her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"All will be righted, and in the meantime let us enjoy ourselves." Snape feared that Dumbledore was going to twirl or dance or...any number of detestably gleeful movements.</p><p>"Um...guys?" Ron broke in. All eyes fell to him. "I was serious about breakfast." Even Severus couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH HHH</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't have used the term 'breakfast' so loosely." Ron frowned at his two pieces of bread and glass of water.</p><p>"This is a feast! We must have friends here." Sirius corrected through a full mouth.</p><p>"Must you always eat like a rabid dog?" Remus criticized.</p><p>"It's all those years in here. The Pen does dark things to a man's soul. Trust me I've been on the inside." George attempted to not break a grin.</p><p>"He's always eaten like that. It's grotesque Sirius." Lupin chastised lightheartedly. </p><p>"Bugger off. I've seen you devour whole cats Moony!"  Sirius burst with laughter.  </p><p>"Blame the lunar cycles." He chuckled before settling back into his bed. Tonks removed herself to Hermione's bed.</p><p>"Barbarians. The whole lot."  They giggled while they stared at the men having their separate tantrums. </p><p>Harry threw his bread down in disgust. "Bullshit." He griped.  "This isn't food. The Dursley's fed me better than this shit." </p><p>"I never knew you to have such a potty mouth, Potter." Snape whispered seductively. Harry cursed the day the man had been born. He knew what he was doing. Blast the Ministry, blast this room full of people, blast Snape for having such a sexy voice. This was not what he needed!</p><p>"Stop it. You're not playing fair." Harry begged. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be turned on right now. </p><p>"When in our time together have you ever been under the illusion that I'm fair?" His breath hit Harry's skin like waves of energy.  His hand gripped tightly on Harry's hip bone. He was sure no one could see them. </p><p>"Stop trying to seduce my god-son Sevi." Sirius goaded. Blush exploded onto the younger man's cheeks.</p><p>"He wasn't...I...fucking ministry." Harry stammered, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to use the hole...over there." He rushed away in a nervous frenzy. Severus snickered to himself and stretched out on the cot.</p><p>"So Dumbledore? This invincibility thing...it's on the up and up?" George questioned the Headmaster.</p><p>"I'm quite sure." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed at the prospect of the twins mischief.</p><p>"Fred, you thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>"No mate, you're thinking what I'm thinking." Both boys grinned with misbehavior. Fred grasped George's finger and yanked backwards. A loud snap echoed through the room and the older members of the order jumped to their feet. They were greeted with the sound of laughter. George jerked his dislodged digit back into place and hooted triumphantly. He held his hand in the air and wriggled all fingers.</p><p>"By Merlin I am going to have fun with this."</p><p>"Did it hurt?" Ron queried, inspecting his brother's hand.</p><p>"More of a tingle actually. You know, like when your foot falls asleep."</p><p>"What can we try next?" George searched the room.</p><p>"Never seen anyone so eager to hurt themselves. I always manage it by accident." Tonks wondered aloud.</p><p>"This is ridiculous." Hermione reprimanded. "This is not a controlled environment. You should not be studying the effects of something you know nothing about. We need to wait until we get back to Hogwarts."  Her voice was harsh. </p><p>"Don't poop on our party Hermione. What else are we going to do in here?" Fred pouted out his bottom lip. </p><p>The girl sighed in frustration. "We're being detained indefinitely! Worry about that!"</p><p>"Why? Said it yourself...indefinitely. Nothin we can do to change that." Fred defended.</p><p>"Cheers mate." George agreed.</p><p>"Let them be." Harry grunted.</p><p>"You know prison puts you in a right foul mood." Ron grumbled at the dark-haired boy. "Snape's rubbing off on you." To this, Ron felt a hard crack to the back of his head. He wasn't surprised to see his potions Professor scowling at him.</p><p>"Can I still take house points Albus?"</p><p>"I'm afraid in here we are all equals Severus." Dumbledore shook his head and smirked. </p><p>"Pity." Snape glanced at his still pacing partner. "Would you sit down already?"</p><p>"No." Harry answered indignantly. "Why do they have all of us just sitting in here? It doesn't make any sense. I..."</p><p>Sirius put his arm around his godson. "Harry you might as well take a seat. They'll leave us in here for awhile so that we know how bad it is, in hopes that we'll be more willing to answer their questions."</p><p>Harry complied by slamming himself to the floor. "That's it! Mark my words after this time I am NEVER saving the world again!"</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p> </p><p>"Gods how long have we been here?" Tonks had taken to pacing with Harry AGAIN. </p><p>"Yeah, do you know how much food I've missed?" Ron whined, remembering the dismal bowl of salted water and corn that they had received for dinner. "In whose mind was that soup?"</p><p>"How am I ever going to catch up with my classes?" Hermione chewed on her fingernails nervously.</p><p>"Oh sweet Merlin it's been a day!" Severus threw his arms into the air in disgust. "Albus, I mean really, whose ridiculous idea was it to put these three at the forefront of the battle that will save our sorry hides?"</p><p>"You want to do it? Have at it!" Harry growled towards his lover.</p><p>Snape made to stand quickly for a retort. "Stay away from my Godson in that mood Snape." Black warned from his bunk.</p><p>"You can't just lay up there and issue commands." Tonks lashed out, uncharacteristically.</p><p>"Leave it alone Dora. It doesn't concern you." Remus chastised his wife.</p><p>She spun to face him quickly. "Don't stick up for him! You're always doing that! Heavens forbid anyone think that the great Sirius Black has done anything wrong!"</p><p>"I, for one, believe with all my heart that he repeatedly fucks up beyond holy measure." Severus offered with a defiant laugh.</p><p>"Look who's calling the caldron pewter." Sirius was on his feet, mirrored by Snape.</p><p>"Will you two sit down and shut up! I am so sick of this constant bickering! Voldemort doesn't need to worry about ending the world you two will take care of it for him with your constant inane arguing! You want me to find your wands? Huh? Just let the hexes fly! No matter who's stuck in the cross fire!" Harry screamed angrily.</p><p>"That adage doesn't even make sense that way! Keep the muggle version for once! Wizards aren't always better!" Hermione said incensed.</p><p>"Like Hell!" Ron countered. The young girl was in his face before he had a moment to draw breath.</p><p>"You say something like that again and I'll hex you right to James and Lily!"</p><p>"You don't have a wand!"  Ron growled. </p><p>"I don't need one!" Her voice dangerous, quiet, low. </p><p>"Always the busybody know-it-all." Snape rolled his eyes at his student. </p><p>"Back off!" Harry yelled at his mate. Snape abruptly pulled Harry into a corner. Sirius jumped up. Remus caught him by his shoulders.</p><p>"He's not going to hurt him. He's not yours to protect any longer Padfoot. Calm yourself."  He said calmly.  "Let it go."</p><p>"Here we go with the pet names." Tonks snapped under her breath.</p><p>"Moony I promised." Sirius looked his oldest friend in the eye.  Something passed between them that was easy for Tonks to see. </p><p>"To keep him safe, which he is with Snape. They're newly bonded. Let them work out the kinks." Lupin said it as if it weren't up for discussion. </p><p>"That was us once upon a time." Sirius all but whimpered. The slip went unnoticed by all.</p><p>"I know." Lupin sadly whispered. Their confessions were drowned out by Hermione and Ron's brawl.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"Harry this behavior will cease immediately."  Snape ordered, cornering Harry with his hands on the walls. </p><p>"Oh your right. I'm sorry. I forgot that this was the hardest on you. I'll just do what you want from now on" Harry jeered sarcastically. He did not try to move. </p><p>"Harry I'll not have this foolishness!" Severus hushed. He couldn't believe the behavior that Harry was exhibiting. He couldn't fathom a Snape behaving in this manner. </p><p>"I'm foolish now?"  Harry was angry. He did not hide it. He would not cower to Snape in their personal like. It was not a precedent that he wished to set.  He stood his ground proudly. </p><p>"I didn't say that!" Severus was agitated. He had Harry trapped now. "This is what they want. You know that don't you?" His eyes softened. He tried to remind himself of the boy's age and inexperience. He would have no idea how to handle their current predicament.  "Can we just get through this? I promise a mêlée when we get home, but can we postpone it until then? I want to do it properly. We'll scream, throw things and then..." He trailed a finger down Harry's cheek. "...We'll make up."  The last part was spoken in a purr.  Harry shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the contact. </p><p>Harry suddenly smiled. "I'll submit to your terms...if you agree to tell me what's going on with Lupin and Sirius." He had watched their entire exchange over Sev's shoulder. He saw something there. </p><p>"That's acceptable." Severus kissed his lover softly.  He turned to look at his two old classmates with what Harry would swear was sadness. </p><p>Three sets of eyes viewed the whole mishap silently. "Well, Professor your wager was 48 hours before they were at each other's throats, ours was 24. Looks like you have to hand over that secret calming lemon drop potion." Fred smirked.</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "I trust it will remain a secret."</p><p>"Of course! We may be convicts but we're still business men." George assured the older man.</p><p>"Alright." His voice dropped to a murmur. "It's not a potion, it's a recipe. It's just muggle marijuana."</p><p>"Wicked." Everyone in the cell noticed that the twins has been taken over by a fit of hysterical laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. What Once Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand we’re back on track with no more formatting issues. I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 11: What once was</p><p> </p><p>"So?" Harry whispered to Severus the next day at breakfast. His tone was quiet as he sat cross legged on their bunk. </p><p>"What on earth are you mumbling on about?" Snape complained.  His back hurt. His knees hurt. His head hurt. Hell his fingers hurt. </p><p>"Keep your voice down!" The younger man hushed frantically. "Sirius and Remus, what where they talking about yesterday during our...disagreement?"  Harry smirked. </p><p>"I'd hardly call all of us crumbling under the pressure of one day in prison, a disagreement and...not now." Snape warned.  There were too many people around. </p><p>"They're all tucked in to this miserable slop the ministry sanctions as a meal. It's the perfect time. C'mon Sev, please?" Severus found himself comforted by the normalcy of the sound of Potter whining. The fact that the boy's eyes glimmered with hope allowed Severus to feel the same. Even though they were locked up in the most feared fortress in the wizarding world, Harry managed to maintain his child like innocence. The thought of solving some mystery or indulging in a bit of gossip brought him joy. Severus loved the man in front of him.</p><p>He sighed. "Black what's the shower policy in this hellhole?"  He had made a deal, after all. </p><p>"Once a week at your request. It's two at a time but, don't think for a second that, that is a place where you can ravage my godson." Sirius attempted to quell any of Snape's romantic notions of a soapy rendezvous with his newly bonded.</p><p>"Sirius!" Lupin chastised. "I think showers are a wonderful idea. They may brighten our spirits a bit." He looked to his wife for support.</p><p>"You're right. I'll stick with Hermione so as none of you get any ideas." Tonks disapproving look fell solely on Ron.  Hermione had noticed that Tonks was acting strangely. She spent all of her time with her or the twins and was barely speaking to Lupin. She didn't look at anyone else.  </p><p>"Oy! What'd I do?" Ron defended indignantly.  Why was he being punished for the sins of an entire gender? He simply wanted to eat and be quiet. </p><p>"I'll go with Ol' Dumbles m, Ron. You can have George." Fred comforted his younger brother.  He could see the embarrassed look befall him when he realized that his partner choices were few. George patted his twin on the back for taking one for the team. </p><p>"Thanks mate." Ron stared at the floor, too ashamed to look up at his brothers or Girlfriend. This entire situation caused him to have that ball in the pit of his stomach, as if he had done something terribly wrong, and had been caught. </p><p>"That just leaves us, old friend." Remus grinned sadly at Sirius. Sirius in turn knocked three times in sequence on the cold steal door.</p><p>"What is it Black?" A gruff voice yelled from behind the door.</p><p>"Showers. Whenever you find yourself with a spare bit of time." He chirped sarcastically. There was an uneasy moment of silence.</p><p>"Pair yourselves up. Two of you stand by the door. The rest of you remain in your bunks!" The unknown man ordered. Harry and Snape begrudgingly did as they were told.</p><p>A large, cloaked wizard slammed open the door, wand pointed. "Name's Rylis." He stammered.  He was a dirty man. Soot and grime covered his face. His teeth, those that remained, were stained yellow. He was large in size, the same did not appear to be true of intelligence. </p><p>"Pleasure." Severus Deadpanned.  This man was a buffoon. </p><p>"Have to say it's an honor to meet you Harry Potter." He shook Harry's hand eagerly.  His smile was too broad. </p><p>"I might share the sentiment if I weren't pissing in a hole."  Harry shot back, yanking his hand away is disgust and rage. </p><p>"Alright on with it then, this way." He led them down several long corridors and halted at a rusted locked door. "I was instructed to allow you ten minutes but...well you're Harry Potter after all. Just knock when you're done." Snape grumbled something that could scarcely be considered a reply and entered the cold room. </p><p>It's frigid stone floor was coated with years of neglect. The half curtain that separated two stalls was seeped in mildew. Snape's thoughts were squelched with a thundering kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around the younger man, allowing himself to bask in the warmness of his lovers lips once more. He granted them a single moment before backing slightly away.</p><p>"Sev don't you want..." Harry's eyes were glazed with confusion. He didn't see the filthy room around them. He couldn't feel the damp chill of Azkaban in the air. He could only see his lover. </p><p>"More that I dare admit Harry, but not here." He ran his hand gently down his bonded's cheek. "I've spent too much of my life in dark cellars during my time as a deatheater. I'll not taint you in one of them." He held Harry against his chest. "I love you." He breathed into a mess of hair.  He prayed that it was enough. </p><p>"Even though I've got you locked in Azkaban?" Harry grinned ridiculously.  Only Harry Potter could jest about being in prison. </p><p>"With my lifestyle it was only a matter of time. At least this way it'll surely be far from dull."  Severus kissed the young man again slowly. </p><p>Harry drew in breath. "So what of Sirius and Lupin?" He was eager to learn something of his Godfather's past. The man had proven to be somewhat of an enigma.</p><p>"Their tale began long ago." Snape seemed almost bitter as he began the story. He had started removing his clothes, Harry followed suit. "They met their first year at Hogwarts, then they were always together for the next seven years. It was annoying really." Snape grumbled at the memory. "They bonded the day after graduation. They lived as one for three years before Voldemort killed your parents, and Black was framed then sent away. Lupin promptly had their bond nullified. He couldn't stand the thought of being bonded to the man who killed his best friends. It was years before he discovered the truth. He was devastated that he hadn't trusted Sirius. For a small time those of us in the order had him holed up in the castle, fearing he would hurt himself."  He looked off almost sadly. Potter felt a small grin pull at the corners of his mouth at the small sight of sentimentality in his bonded. </p><p>Harry gasped. "He planned to kill himself?"</p><p>"There was a private meeting with Dumbledore  that none of us attended. Remus lived in the castle for six months after that. When Black escaped they planned on re-entering their bond but then...you know the end of that tale." Harry rinsed off his shampoo before opening his eyes.</p><p>"So they were like us?"  He shook his head. </p><p>"No. They had a choice to bond to one another."  Snape answered shortly, rinsing his hair. </p><p>"So did we." Harry stated this as if he hadn't an idea of what Snape was intimating. Snape's heart beamed with pride.</p><p>"They loved each other." Harry wondered aloud.</p><p>"I suspect they still do." Severus pondered as he rinsed his body in the lukewarm water. </p><p>"How where they able to get out of their bond? I thought they were forever."  Harry questioned innocently. </p><p>"Don't get your hopes up." Snape said, looking away. He wished for a window, anything he could pretend to be looking at. He knew that this conversation would come eventually. He just hadn't wanted it to be so soon. </p><p>"That's not what I meant and you know it...idiot." He smiled and squeezed the shoulder of the man who was dressing in front of him. He wanted to throw his still-wet body around the man in a hug but, had thought better of it. </p><p>"Our bond is old magic. We don't have separate souls anymore, we share the same. The more common bonds bind two souls together. They are permanent unless one partner's soul turns dark, which they believed Black's had. That was the only way they were allowed out of the bond."</p><p>"Are Remus and Tonks bonded?"  Harry's questions were never ending. </p><p>"No. It's rare for wizards to enter into a soul bond. It won't take unless they are soul mates. Rather then know the truth most opt for a simple marriage."  Snape sounded like a text book. It was then Harry noticed the anguish on Sev's face. He still believed that Harry was looking for a way out. </p><p>Harry pushed his body into Snape's. "Will we marry?" Such an effortless question brought forth emotions Severus was unaware he possessed.</p><p>"It is not required by The Old Ones that we marry." The man responded curtly. </p><p>"That's not the question I asked." Harry held Snape's face in his hands and kissed him softly. "Answer me."</p><p>"Is that to say you'll have me?" The potions master's voice choked.</p><p>"When we leave here..." Harry promised. "...will you be my husband?"  He froze, realizing that he had just proposed marriage to his professor, that he happened to be bonded to, while they were standing in the dirty shower of Azkaban. He felt the fear of impending rejection fill him. </p><p>"Forever Harry." Snape swore an oath after a long moment before sweeping Harry into a breath stealing kiss. The proposal had been perfect. Severus wouldn't have changed a bit. </p><p>"Forever." Harry kissed him again quickly, before knocking on the door.  A wedding...</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"Do we use the curtain?" Sirius questioned meekly upon entering the shower room. "You are a married man." Black's comment stung.</p><p>The werewolf hung his head in shame. "Sirius...don't." He pleaded. "Please...just don't."  He was broken. </p><p>"No. Enlighted me Remus. I obviously don't know how this is supposed to work." Black bit back. They were alone. He let go of his temper. He wanted answers. </p><p>"Shower." Remus ordered quietly. A pained silence reigned over the uneasy couple. Both men bathed quickly, neither daring to glance at the other. Remus cursed himself for the direction he had allowed his life to take. "Sirius I..." He owed his past lover an explanation.</p><p>"I can't...Moony don't do this to me." Sirius finally gave into the heaviness of his sorrow and crumpled to the floor, the weight of it all crushing him. Remus had him before he hit the unforgiving concrete. "You were my bonded!" He screamed. "My husband!"</p><p>"I'm sorry...sorry." Lupin begged though torrents of tears. "Sirius please!" Tired hands grabbed at somnolent flesh as he held Sirius close. Tears ran down both mans cheeks. Wailing freely bounced off of the walls. </p><p>"You left me!" Sirius accused locking eyes with Lupin. "Things got rough and you left me!"</p><p>"You were already gone..." Lupin whispered. "I waited Sirius...I waited a lifetime for you to return." He slammed his fist into the floor, feeling his knuckles fracture. He didn't mind the pain. It felt better than this. </p><p>"You didn't! You believed them! You thought I did it! ...How could you think I did it?" Sirius stared up at his love though anguished eyes.</p><p>"Padfoot it...there was evidence...witnesses. The war had been hard on all of us I just thought...You got lost in it." Lupin was ashamed to admit it.  He did not release black. </p><p>"You knew me Remus! You knew my soul! You should have known that I could never...you should have known." Both men had succumb to their storm of torture. </p><p>"Forgive me Padfoot...forgive me." Lupin implored.  He must be forgiven. He didn't think he could live if he weren't. He wouldn't survive. </p><p>"You married." Sirius reminded, seeing the flurry of emotions pass over the other man's face. </p><p>"You died. What would you have had me do?" Remus whispered, letting his fingers trail through wet, black hair. </p><p>"I loved you Remus!" Black clung to the other man desperately. "I love you. I could never stop. When I was in here it was thoughts of you that kept me from going mad." He buried his face in Lupin's neck. "I love you damn it."  Sirius began to bawl anew. </p><p>"I know." Lupin admitted sadly. "I've always loved you Sirius...always." Remus tentatively lowered his lips to a kiss he feared he'd never feel again. The men wept harder as their mouths merged into one, years of longing channeled into one solitary gesture of acceptance. They were back in the arms that loved them. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>"Padfoot I must confess something." Lupin cried, his hands knotted in the other's dark hair. It was time.</p><p>"What is it?" Sirius feared the worst.</p><p>"Our bond..." Remus inhaled sharply. "I didn't...I tried but I couldn't...I wouldn't have survived if I had it nullified. I couldn't bare it." Tears fell without mercy.  He was finally free. He had told someone. </p><p>Sirius' eyes widened in shock. "You mean to say we're still...you're still mine?"  His hands grabbed at Lupin's stubbled cheeks. </p><p>"How could you ever doubt it Sirius?" They remained seated under the drizzling water. "I was always yours. That'll never change."</p><p>"Tonks." Sirius abruptly pulled himself away from his beloved. "We have to nullify it...she cant..."</p><p>"I wont." Lupin finished it. "I wouldn't do it then and I certainly will not do it now that I have you back." His voice was solid. He was not budging. He would lose his beloved again. </p><p>"I can't share you." Sirius shook his head. He wouldn't. </p><p>"I'm not asking you to. When we leave here, I'll explain everything to her. I love her Sirius, but nothing compares to you. It was always you...you have my heart." Remus kissed him again softly. "We need to go, they'll be worried about us."  He whispered. He would explain everything to his wife, yes, but it wouldn't be in this place.  She deserved better than that. </p><p>"I can't believe I have you back." Sirius smiled broadly, pulling Remus to him in a tight embrace. </p><p>"Baby I was never gone." Lupin answered with a cockiness that Sirius hadn't been blessed to hear in decades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Dance We Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rylis opened the creaky door the next morning and looked directly at Snape, who had yet to untangle his aching body from Harry's. He missed his bed. "Severus Adonis Snape you have hereby been summoned by the High Inquisitor Amelia Bones for questioning. Please follow me." Their guard yawned after the obviously practiced speech and braced himself against the doorframe.</p><p>Severus stood lazily and squeezed a jittery Harry's hand. "He'll not go alone!" Harry barked, jumping to his feet.</p><p>"Ay, he will Mr. Potter. You see that's the thing about prison, no free will." Rylis grunted, spitting used chewing tobacco onto the dirt floor.</p><p>Harry made to further protest. "Enough Harry." Snape warned. "I'm perfectly capable of answering their questions without your assistance." The potions master's posture made it clear that this was a matter of pride. His hard features were unyielding to Harry's request.</p><p>"No, you don't know what they'll..." Harry was working himself in to a frenzy.</p><p>"Harry James." An unexpected voice ordered from Harry's left. "Your bonded has spoken. Let it be." Sirius spoke on Snape's behalf for the first time in their turbulent history. His dirt covered hand strongly held Harry in place.</p><p>"Be safe." Harry whimpered out of frustration.</p><p>"I'll be back love." Snape whispered to Harry alone. His eyes met with Sirius's for a moment. Sirius received the message; while Severus was gone Harry was his responsibility. Black nodded in agreement. Harry reluctantly ceased his opposition, and took a step back, assuring his bonded that he was accepting the situation.</p><p>Snape straightened his back. "Let's get on with it." He jeered to the guard in front of him. His robes billowed with their usual assuredness as he swooped out of the cell. The door let out a pained screeched as it closed.</p><p>"If they hurt him I'll bring all of this crashing down on their shoulders." Harry vowed looking to the headmaster.</p><p>"I promise you Harry, Severus will be returned to us unharmed." The old man smiled as he neared the boy. "You forget your partner has seen a long life, most of which he's survived. You've no reason to worry." He patted Harry's back.</p><p>"Yeah mate, he'll be fine." Ron pulled his knees up to his chest on his bed. "Dumbledore do you suppose we'll all have to go alone?"</p><p>"Surely they can't make us. I mean we're barely of age we haven't even graduated! In the muggle world I'm still a child.." Hermione searched for comfort from the elder wizard. He took note that her nails were chewed down to the beds. She nervously ran her hands through unruly hair.</p><p>Dumbledore seated himself on Hermione's bed and wrapped her in a fatherly embrace. "You're hardly children Ms. Granger. I'm quite sure you would bare the load of an interrogation splendidly, but since you are in school the responsibility of your safety still falls to me. I'll be escorting you when it's time for you to go in for questioning." He smoothed the young girls curls and squeezed the redheaded boy's knee. "You'll both be fine." Dumbledore hated what this was going to do to his charges. Even if they were the strongest students he'd seen, the trials ahead would indeed be trying.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"How are you Severus? Your accommodations?" The friendly looking woman straightened her pressed robes, before seating herself across the table from Snape. He glanced down at his grime covered clothes. He mused that no power on this earth could remove the filth and wrinkles. They would have to be burned.</p><p>"Less than hospitable." He countered dryly; lounging as far back as his chair would allow him.</p><p>Amelia grinned sadly, as she shuffled through rolls of parchment. "I do beg your forgiveness. You must understand that this is for the good of our world. I must act in it's best interest."</p><p>"Absolutely." Severus drawled, unsympathetic to her cause.</p><p>"The guards are leaving you to it then? They've been instructed that you lot are being detained, not arrested."</p><p>"How heart-warmingly considerate of you." Snape's eyes widened in mock appreciation.</p><p>Amelia took in the uneasy air. "Right, lets get to the questioning, shall we? Are you opposed to taking vertiserum?"</p><p>"Not in the least." Snape didn't break eye contact as he picked up the bottle from the middle of the table, and placed a large drop of the bitter liquid on the tip of his tongue. He placed the bottle back in it's resting spot, with a loud thud. "Fire away minister." He sneered, leaning in closely to the not-so-easily-unsettled woman.</p><p>"State your full and legal name for the record?" The minister's quill and parchment worked on it's own accord.</p><p>"Severus Adonis Snape."</p><p>"And what is your trade?"</p><p>"Potions Master First Class, tenured professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p><p>Snape cracked his neck and eased back into a comfortable slouch.</p><p>"What was the date of your death?" Amelia wasn't missing a beat.</p><p>"The twenty-first of November, 1997."</p><p>"And the date of your resurrection?" She spoke rapidly. </p><p>"The twenty-second of November, 1997."  He answered just as quickly. He'd not be shown up. </p><p>"Why do you think it was that you were resurrected?" Amelia had begun to pace the small stone room, in which they were enclosed. Musty water crept in through the cracks from the crashing waves outside of the fortress.  Snape couldn't stand the smell. How he hated salt water. </p><p>"The Congregate deemed it necessary that I continue in the fight against the Dark Lord." Severus's face shown no emotion as he endured the line of questioning.</p><p>"But, he was at one time, your Lord, correct?" Amelia attempted to trip him up.</p><p>"Yes. I followed Voldemort until early August, 1980." Snape wouldn't allow it.</p><p>"What was the catalyst to your changing your mind?" Her voice tried to lull Snape into making a mistake. They were both competing in an intricate dance and neither was backing down. Amelia carefully seated herself once more.</p><p>Severus ran a leery hand through his raven hued hair. "The deaths of Lily and James potter, and the attempted murder of their newborn son Harry." He mentally shook himself at the memory, allowing no trace of the remorse to enter his features.</p><p>"What was your age at the time?"</p><p>"Twenty." Snape drew in a silently deep breath.</p><p>"And you were in the same year of schooling with James and Lily?"</p><p>"That is correct."</p><p>"And at that time you appealed to Dumbledore to come to your aid?' This blasted woman knew all of these inane details. Snape casually wished he could hex the smug look off of her face.</p><p>"Yes, and it was from then on, that I was utilized as a spy for the Order, seeing as how your lot didn't feel it pertinent enough to warrant some attention." Snape grinned inwardly. At least it was the truth.</p><p>Amelia visibly shuddered. She need'nt be reminded that the previous administration's had taken the threat of Voldemort all too lightly. She's still had cornered him. "Do you deny that you committed sometimes heinous crimes while in the company of the Deatheaters?"</p><p>Snape was quick to follow. "I would have been found out rather quickly as a spy if I hadn't. Don't you agree?"</p><p>Amelia held up a piece of parchment that unrolled to nearly a meter. "I have here a list of unforgivables that have been cast by your wand. Would you like me to read them aloud?" She cocked her head to the side.</p><p>Severus leaned forward quickly, a sarcastic smirk placed firmly on his lips. "No. After all I cast them. I'm well aware of the number and nature of those curses." He allowed his eyes to haze over in a quick regret before returning to the game.</p><p>"Professor Snape in the last twenty two years you have cast 273 Cruciotus Curses, 184 Imperious Curses, and 21 Avada Kadarva curses. The most recent of those being Dumbledore. I couldn't even begin to read off the sheer number of extremely questionable spells, and curses that have been issued by your hand. Since you can't be killed, I could have you locked up here forever, no questions asked. With these numbers...well, to even hope for a trial would be laughable." Amelia's face had turned a murky shade of disgust.</p><p>Snape simply nodded. The slightest hint of a grin still played at the corners of his pursed lips. She was bluffing.</p><p>"But, if it's true what you say about the Elders, then it is not my decision to make. If your story proves truthful, then they have already absolved you of your crimes...or...I guess it would have been Harry that pardoned you, right? By taking on the burden of an eternal bond?"  She sneered. </p><p>"Do you wish to speak with them directly? I know the way, and I would most love to be your escort." Snape threatened half-heartedly.</p><p>"I'm sure you would Mr. Snape." She answered quickly. "Tell me again how it was that you were killed, and what happened once you were dead."</p><p>"Voldemort issued the killing curse. He believed it would help him secure the elder wand."</p><p>"So in essence, you failed as a spy?" It was Amelia's turn to grin.</p><p>"Death does usually indicate some type of failure. Very astute Minister." Snape crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "When I arrived in the Congregate, I was informed of the dispute over my eternal soul. They proceeded to detail their plan to save it from falling into the possession of The Others. If I were bonded to The Old One's greatest warrior, there would be no possible way that the dark side could claim ownership. Much to my dismay, that warrior was none other then Harry Potter."</p><p>"What was your reaction to this?" Amelia feigned genuine interest, her head resting casually in her hands.</p><p>"I attempted to decline their offer. I feared an eternity with our young Mr. Potter would prove dreadfully dismal." Snape shook his head to emphasize his point. Yet, he fought the urge to smile at the memory. "I had hoped he'd decline as well, but unfortunately he is the epitome of all things Gryffindor, and decided it best to once again bear everyone's load. We were bonded instantly and told we would receive thirty days to better acquaint ourselves." Severus stood and cracked his back, then began to pace his side of the room.</p><p>"That must have been terrible, spending so much time with the object of your disdain. As I understand it, you have never been very fond of Harry Potter." Amelia was goading him and she was smirking. The woman was feisty. Severus could respect that.</p><p>"Antagonizing as it appears, I found myself warming up to that loathsome brat." The potion masters voice was almost whimsical as he returned to his chair.</p><p>"Am I to understand that you actually think you harbor feelings for him?" Amelia was obviously skeptical.</p><p>"Most regrettably." Snape nodded. The thought of it was causing her unease which brought Severus delight.</p><p>"You're twenty years his senior." She reminded. "It's against Hogwarts policy for a Professor to engage in a relationship with a student." She tapped her finger harshly on the table.</p><p>"Unless said couple has their relationship sealed with a marriage or a soul bond." The dark man contradicted, glaring menacingly at the minister.</p><p>Amelia sorted through more papers and began to chew on the end of her spectacles. "The spell was Iugum Animus?" Snape nodded.</p><p>"So the Congregate saw fit to bind you and Potter eternally?" She questioned, looking Severus straight in the eye.</p><p>"Who am I to question the fates?" He shrugged dismissively.</p><p>"When exactly were you informed the Dumbledore and Sirius Black would be returning with you?" Amelia quickly glanced over at the self-acting scroll then back to the potions master.</p><p>"Two weeks after my arrival."</p><p>"Why didn't they send all of you?"</p><p>"Bit of an overkill don't you think?" Severus clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "12 mystically inclined wizards to bring down one?"</p><p>"Five of those wizards have barely stepped foot out of childhood." The minister contended.</p><p>"Those five have come across him, and lived to tell about it. That claim can be made by very few elder wizards." Snape leaned close to her once more. "Have you even laid eyes on Voldemort? All of them have. They've fought against him, knowing it would likely be the last challenge they would ever undertake." Severus's eyes burned, his hands trembled with rage under the table. How dare she suggest that they didn't have the necessary means to fight the Dark Lord.</p><p>"Wouldn't more power prove to be of great use?" She new she was pushing the man in front of her and she was enjoying it.</p><p>"The Potter's have been dead for sixteen years. They'd know little of the eccentricities that allow Voldemort the ability to be so difficult to defeat. They'd be of little to no use in the field. Besides, The Congregate would do well not to make it common practice to so flippantly reverse death." Severus finished, his face returning to a scowl.</p><p>"Quite the sentiment for someone who's reaping the benefits of said reversal." It was Amelia who leaned into Snape's space. "They did after all, bring you back from the dead."</p><p>"As I'm sure you can tell, my happiness about the decision is simply overwhelming." Severus muttered ironically.</p><p>"You stated early that you stayed in a replica of the Potter cottage. Do you wish to stand by all of those details? Any parts of your story you wish to change?" Snape didn't dignify her inquiry with a response. "Very well. That's all I'll be needing from you at this time." Amelia moved around the room to unlock the door. "Rylis you may take him back to his cell, and bring me Harry Potter would you?" She said this louder than necessary. Snape jumped from his seat quickly and closed the distance between himself and the minister. Rylis shoved him back just as swiftly.</p><p>"If you do anything..." Snape struggled against the large guard and the slimy wall to no avail.</p><p>"You are in no position to make idle threats professor. I suggest you return quietly to your cell and thank you, most graciously for your time." Snape wasn't allowed a reprisal. Rylis grabbed his arm roughly and led him back to his dank cell.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH HHH</p><p>Severus took advantage of his passing moment with Harry. He placed his hands on either side of the young man's face. "Answer their questions truthfully Harry. Do not antagonize her. That's an order."</p><p>Harry brought his confidant hands up to rest atop his lover's. "I wouldn't..."</p><p>"You would." Snape gave Potter a sincere smile.</p><p>"Don't worry. I get to take Sirius with me, because he's still my guardian in the muggle world." Harry gestured to his godfather, who had already walked over to the door.</p><p>"Never mind, that erases my worries." Snape snipped sardonically, quietly thanking the fates that Harry would not have to go it alone.</p><p>Harry pecked his bonded quickly, before joining Black. "I'll be back." He promised.</p><p>"That would be in your best interest." The older man cautioned. Snape grimaced, as the large door was slammed shut. It was then Dumbledore approached him.</p><p>"What direction is the inquiry headed in?" He asked softly so as not to disturb the group from their game of tic-tac-toe, that they were playing in pairs on the dirt floor.</p><p>Snape sighed. "I know all of our stories will match, yet I fear that it wont be enough for her. I wouldn't wager on us being released in the near future.</p><p>Dumbledore grinned almost painfully. "I may have an idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No!" Harry's voice thundered suddenly through the otherwise quiet cell. George had been the last member of the order to go in for questioning. Like his brother, he had been returned to their community cell within fifteen minutes, with a glorious smile plastered on his disobedient face.</p><p>"Absolutely not! It's out of the question!" The young man threw his arms in the air, his expression twisted in anguish, Snape and Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room, while the others remained hesitantly in their bunks.</p><p>"Be reasonable." Severus commanded, flush creeping into his cheeks.</p><p>"They've questioned all of us." He growled slowly and shot an irritated glare towards the twins, who had obviously not aided the investigation.</p><p>"They've said nothing to lead us to believe that we'll be this is a way for us to go home."</p><p>Harry shook his head, and childishly stomped his foot."I'm sorry, but this is not going to happen." He shrugged defiantly.</p><p>Severus straightened himself before answering."It's not for you to decide." The dark man fumed at the audacity of Harry's attempt to boss him.</p><p>"Then let me...I'm..." Potter was cut off before he could finish.</p><p>"I most certainly will not!" Snape clenched his jaw so tightly, that Hermione issued a silent prayer that her ex-professor's teeth could stand up against the pressure.</p><p>"For once in your miserable existence will you just obey me?"</p><p>Harry locked eyes with his soon-to-be husband searching for answers he wasn't sure that he'd find. Sirius' heart beamed at his God son's loyalty. he'd graciously removed himself from the private moment and sat down by the twins.</p><p>"Why you?" Harry questioned quietly.</p><p>Snape sighed and placed his hand on the back of Harry's head, pulling Potter into his chest."You've done enough Harry." He tried to sooth his young counterpart.</p><p>"You saved my soul, you're going to save the world. It's time to let me do something for us." He finished the last words in a whisper meant only for his lover.</p><p>"But the Headmaster said that it's worse than the Cruciatus. You heard him. The pain is said to be unbearable." Harry begged as he stepped away from his partner.</p><p>"They've said the same is true of the Cruciatus, and I seem to bear that splendidly." Snape nodded at Dumbledore, and then to the gestured for Sirius to join Harry's side.</p><p>"It's not open for debate. I'm doing this, and you're not." He kissed Harry softly then eased him towards Sirius.</p><p>"I have to go." Snape hastily left the cell with Albus in tow, leaving Harry speechless.</p><p>Harry looked towards his friends."Un-bloody-believable." He grinned remorsefully at Ron.</p><p>"You're right; no one asks us anything." Ron tried to make his best mate feel better. </p><p>"That's because you're all morons." Fred grinned and hugged his friend.</p><p>"Tic-Tac-Toe?"</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"You're sure you want to agree to this?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, for what seemed like the hundredth time.</p><p>"Practically elated." Snape was hovering in mid air as if laid out on a table.</p><p>Albus shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  "You understand that there is nothing I can do for the pain?"</p><p>Severus rubbed his eyes, then glanced around room. It was cleaner than any of the other rooms he had viewed during his stay. Potions shelving occupied an entire wall, filled with what was in a medical ward.</p><p>"I assure you that I'll be fine." He promised the Headmaster.</p><p>"So this will show us, without a doubt, who bonded their souls?" Amelia questioned, examining Severus's floating form.</p><p>Albus' eyes hardened."Yes, spell will extract a small portion of their soul from Severus. I'll then place it in the pensive where you'll be able to read the magical signature of the wizard who cast the spell. In this case it will be pure light magic." Dumbledore spoke to Amelia as if she were a first year student.</p><p>"It'll be unpleasant?"  He knew she felt no remorse.</p><p>The headmaster was aghast."Good woman! I'm removing a piece of his soul! It's entangled with every fiber of his being. It'll feel like he's being ripped apart on a molecular level." He attempted to massage the tension out of the back of his neck.</p><p>Snape interrupted them with a grunt. "Much as I enjoy discussing my impending torment, can we get on with it?" The man huffed.</p><p>"Alright." Albus cooed.</p><p>"Relax and take a deep breath. Please, tell me when you're ready." He attempted to comfort the other man.</p><p>"I do wish you'd stop arsing about and do the damn spell." Severus snapped bitterly.</p><p>It was Dumbledore that closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, trying to rid himself of his unbridled anxiety.</p><p>"Animus Extractus." Before the words were finished Severus was groaning in pain, the snarky man wretched, and twisted about, sympathy embroidered itself into the features of Dumbledore and trickles of light leapt into the tip of the headmaster's wand.</p><p>"Focus on Harry!" The tortured man screamed inside his head.</p><p>"Damn it man!" Harry had been accurate. This pain was unbearable; as if boiling acid was flowing through his veins. Severus would swear that he could feel hellish pain in every cell of his body. He had caused excessive amounts of pain in his day, yet he was sure nothing compared to what he was currently experiencing. Someone was crushing all of his bones and shredding his soft tissue. He had to find a way to make it through. Thoughts of Harry flooded his mind.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>Severus silently opened the dingy door to the bedroom that held Harry. He had felt the urge to check on the boy, as he slept soundly in Grimwald Place. He remained still, safely tucked into a dream. The Potions Master carefully closed the door and returned to his room. Moody and several of the Aurors had escorted Harry to his Godfather's house earlier in the evening, after receiving news of the dementor attack on Potter, and his gluttonous cousin. Snape had argued that a member of the order should take the boy away, so as not to subject him to that idiotic trial. Not a soul had taken heed to Snape's warning, and Harry was set to meet his fate the very next day. Severus had excused himself to his guestroom after dinner, to allow himself time to plan an exit strategy for Harry, should the hearing go badly. He would need be ready. Snape was prepared to get the other man to safety.-</p><p>Memories of Harry had denied Snape the terror of the shrill echo of his blood-curdling screams he was issuing throughout the room. The Minister pressed her hands over her ears in the corner, while Dumbledore remained attentive to the task at hand. He wanted this finished.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>"I'm sorry Professor." The young man ran into the dungeon classroom, obviously winded from his journey.</p><p>"Peeves filled the whole second floor with ooze." He emphasized this with a disgusted face.</p><p>"Between that, and studying for my O.W.L's, I couldn't make it on time." Harry was desperate to not befall any more punishment.</p><p>"Another detention, perhaps? At the same time tomorrow? Do try to be punctual Mr. Potter." Snape declared, without turning to face his student. He could not allow himself to fall into the depths of Harry's eyes. Severus chastised himself for the feelings of warmth he was starting to harbor, for his once most hated pupil, but he would not permit the young man to glimpse this weakness.</p><p>"Yes Sir." His bitter tone was not lost on Severus.</p><p>"Glad we understand each , might I suggest you get to work." Snape granted himself momentary eye contact with the object of his affection, while gesturing to a pile of cauldrons.</p><p>"I'd like very much to make it to bed tonight." With his final instruction given, Severus removed himself to his private lab, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p>"Harry...Harry..." The words gurgled through the blood from Snape's badly bitten tongue. Harry seemed to have the power to bring him momentary peace from his anguish.</p><p>"That's right my boy, find solace in your memories." Dumbledore consoled.</p><p>"How much longer?"Amelia questioned almost sadly, it was clear she held some sort of pity for the man that seemed to be trapped in an incorporeal inferno.</p><p>"Shut up." Dumbledore ordered, out of character.</p><p>"This is your fault." Albus noticed that the floor was pooling with blood, sweat, and tears, making a sticky mess at his feet. He had sworn long ago to protect all members of his faculty, and he was finding it difficult to view Snape in such a fragile state.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>Severus was all but leveling the area of forest he had found himself standing in. He'd long since lost his wand and was taking it out on a particularly large tree. Sweat poured from his furrowed brow, as he threw blow after blow into the hard bark. His robes were torn to shreds. in the midst of his fit, he hadn't even noticed his knuckles were bruised, bleeding, and broken. He didn't didn't feel anything except overpowering guilt. Harry had seen him kill Dumbledore and he had run, like a coward.  Snape heaved himself to the forest floor and let out a pained wail. If Harry ever laid eyes on him again he would surely kill him. Severus reminded himself that it was of no consequence, young man was safe and the Order had control of the castle. He had played his part marvelously and lost everything in the process.</p><p>-Flashback-</p><p>Snape lay drowning in his own death on the floor of the shrieking shack. He felt as if his body had been twisted into a heap snapped bones. As the coldness of the situation slid into every wound, his soul was oddly at rest. He had the man he loved was kneeling next to him, his warm hand cradling the tired head of his teacher. "Look...at...me..." Snape begged, weakly squeezing Harry's arm. Green eyes reached his own and he drifted off into the darkness, not able to conjure a better way to leave this world.--</p><p>Dumbledore lowered his wand, ending the spell. Severus attempted to catch a breath, the throbbing pain had diminished greatly, yet the air around him seemed to sting every pore.</p><p>"Reproba Mortis."Dumbledore whispered and Snape fell instantly still.</p><p>"What did you do to him?"Amelia accused, tapping her foot hurriedly on a clean spot of the floor.</p><p>"Allowed him to sleep." The old man answered simply, as he tapped the tip of his wand on the pensive located to the right of the potions shelves. The wand emptied its shimmering opaque, gaseous, liquid, into the stone bowl. Albums mused that it wasn't much of a finale.</p><p>Amelia stepped forward and placed the tip of her wand into the glimmering piece of the Potter-Snape would. She closed her eyes and shuddered, a small cry escaping her lips, her face was guilt ridden as she turned to face Albus.</p><p>"You may all return to Hogwarts." She whispered shamefully, the white magic stinging her very ire. She had been wrong and she had allowed all of these people to suffer in vain.</p><p>"Greatly appreciated," The Headmaster snapped with unforgiving rage. She said no more, as he levitated the unconscious form of his Potions Master behind him down the corridor.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p>"What the Hell happened!" Harry screamed as he entered Snape's private quarters at Hogwarts.</p><p>"What did you do?! You never said anything about..." Dumbledore turned swiftly to face his irate student and, was surprised to see the pure anger. The reflection of the flames from the fireplace dancing in Harry's eyes was fitting.</p><p>"The spell went as planned. Just give him time to recuperate." The headmaster floated the injured man to the warmth of his deep blue, silk bed. Harry was immediately at his lover's side.</p><p>"Did you happen to notice that he's a fucking mess?! We need to get him to the hospital wing! Gods he..." Potter was starting to panic. </p><p>"Silence."Albus breathed tiredly.</p><p>"Harry, he just needs rest. I swear to you." The elder wizard paced around the large oak bed, resting his drained hands on the ornate footboard.</p><p>"We're all tired. He'll wake soon enough, and when he does, aid him in drinking this."Albus handed Harry a vial of dreamless sleep.</p><p>"It'll make him more comfortable. I must attend to my duties now, if you are capable of..."</p><p>"We'll sit with him." Sirius bit into a sandwich,  as he entered the room, with Lupin, not far behind.</p><p>"Well then, I'll bid you good night boys." Dumbledore glanced remorsefully at his charge, before hurrying out of the room.</p><p>"Harry we've brought you something to eat." Remus urged, seating himself on a large black sofa.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Harry didn't bother to look towards the other man. His gaze remained solely trained on his incapacitated partner.</p><p>"You must keep up your strength." Sirius implored, sipping a glass of scotch, he had helped himself to, from the liquor cabinet in Snape's front lounge.</p><p>"Look at him."Harry ran his hand through blood-caked, black hair.  "Look what they've done to him."</p><p>Sirius moved from the doorway, to the sofa next to the bed. He reached a hand out to pat his godson's shaking digits.</p><p>"He knew what it entailed, Harry, and he did it to protect you. Let him have his moment of glory."</p><p>Remus presented the sandwich again, this time Harry reluctantly complied.</p><p>"Where is everyone? I lost track when we flooed back." He asked, through an unhappily full mouth.</p><p>Remus gave a chuckle."The twins ran off right away to prepare a battle plan, to further test their invincibility. Ron went with us to the kitchen, he's still there. I'd wager we won't see him for days, and Hermione is waking all of her Professors so that she can begin her missing work tonight." Harry took notice of the werewolf's hand resting on Sirius's knee.</p><p>"Where's Tonks?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"She went home." Both men sat up straight, as if caught in some dubious act.</p><p>"So what's your plan you know...with...her and...well, you..." Harry shifted nervously.</p><p>"What did Snivellus tell you?" Sirius gritted his teeth, downing the remaining scotch.</p><p>"Just that you two love sick pups enjoyed a good romp in the..."</p><p>"Severus!" Harry threw himself into the arms of his newly awakened fiancé. Severus reeled back and twisted from unspoken pain.</p><p>"Morning, love," The dark man soothed his younger counterpart.</p><p>"How do you feel? Should I call for Madam Pomfrey? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Harry looked around frantically."I...I have a sandwich."</p><p>"Harry, please." Snape braced himself on Potter as he stood.</p><p>"Escort me to the restroom." Harry stumbled briefly under the weight of the older man.  Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm the pain coursing through his body.</p><p>"We'll go, and alert the headmaster that you've awoken." Lupin quickly ushered a reluctant Sirius out of the large double doors.</p><p>Harry wrapped his arm around Snape's waist and guided him the few steps it took to get to the marble of the bathroom floor. The Professor removed himself silently from Harry's grasp and steadied himself on the counter surrounding the sink.</p><p>"Sev, are you alright?" The man simply nodded, as he looked himself in mirror he took great notice that he had looked better...much better, on every other day of his life. Snape's skin was gray and pasty and seemed to hang loosely from his bones, his bloodshot eyes were sunken far into his head, and stale blood crusted his nose, mouth, and hair.</p><p>"Stand outside." Harry knew not to protest the tone and quickly exited to the other side of the door. He squeezed his eyes closed while he waited, willing his partner to be alright. Water could be heard. It was all he could do to keep from running into the bathroom to assist in any way possible. Fighting the urge, Harry listened intently to the sound of Snape moving around the restroom carefully and slowly. Potter jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened. The young man instinctively supported his frail bonded, in his arms, when he took a shaky step over the threshold, into the bedroom. They took several clumsy steps to the bed, where Snape collapsed onto his pillow.</p><p>"Dumbledore wants you to take dreamless sleep from your own stores." Harry pointed to the bottle on the nightstand.  "He said you'd be more comfortable."</p><p>"Come here." Snape weakly pulled the other man down to his, Harry's body remained tense, not wanting to hurt his lover.</p><p>"Just lie here with me." Severus ordered. </p><p>"You should take..." Harry gestured again to the vial.</p><p>"This mother hen routine is going to soon prove tiresome." Severus squeezed Potter's shoulder.  "Harry...are you alright?"Snape queried.</p><p>"Oh, me? I...I'm good...fine...I..." The man stammered nervously.</p><p>Severus turned his head to meet his mate's eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"No, nothing...I was just...scared."</p><p>The potions master chuckled.  "Lest you forget we're invincible." He teased, running his fingers down his lover's cheek. </p><p>"You were in pain." Harry chastised.</p><p>"I've been in pain a good portion of my life. I assure you that this is not a variation." The man lied.</p><p>"That makes me sad for you." Harry's voice was small, once strong features appeared injured.</p><p>Snape's eyes softened."You are here and safe. We live in pain Harry. It was the life we were dealt. We must simply strive to find something that eases that pain, if only for a moment. I've found that." He finished with a gentle kiss.</p><p>Harry relished these moments.  He loved his snarky potions master, but it relieved him to have glimpses of a gentler side. It was seldom that the man allowed Harry to break the hardened surface.</p><p>"I must sleep now." The pained professor downed the potion, falling instantly asleep, his bonded was still wrapped in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fade away...Back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you mean...tonight? Like...now?" Sirius paced nervously across the green rug on the floor of his guestroom at Hogwarts.</p><p>"It's not right Sirius. I must tell her, and it has to be now." Lupin placed his hands on his lost spouse's hips, and turned him so that he was standing in front of the sitting werewolf.</p><p>Black shook his head. "I don't know Moony...I just don't know. There's just no way to tell her that...she's not even your wife. There aren't words. How are you to break the news that you've been married to me all these years? I'm her cousin, for Christ sakes...this is bad Remus...really bad." Sirius had broken contact and begun to again walk the room.</p><p>"I know that this will hurt her Padfoot. I can't do it any other way. My place is here with you. Deep down she knows that. I dare say I've not done a stellar job hiding where my love truly lies. I can't keep up this charade, not even for the night. I'll return tonight." Lupin stood and kissed his husband softly. "We'll be as one again Sirius...as it was meant to be."</p><p>"At what expense?" Black snapped. "I can't express to you how overjoyed I am to have you back You are my heart Remus but, you fucked things up. It pains me that she must pay for our indiscretions. If you wanted to wed her, you damn well should have voided our bond." Sirius threw his hands in the air in disgust.</p><p>"Is that what you'd wished I'd done?" Remus twisted his hands together nervously, staring down to the floor.</p><p>"You know it's not. I just hate how this is going to have to play out." Sirius sat next to his husband. "If you feel it's best to tell her tonight then go. I promise, I'll be done causing a scene when you get home." Sirius reached into his pocket and handed Remus a bag of floo powder.</p><p>Lupin smiled slightly and traced the side of his bonded's face. "Wait up for me?"</p><p>"Always." Sirius promised. Lupin was gone in a blast of green smoke.</p><p>Remus sighed as he materialized in the fireplace of the home he shared with Tonks. He found her curled up on the red, suede sofa, that sat directly in front of him.</p><p>"Is everyone alright? Did Snape come around?" She yawned. Her voice was tired. She stretched slightly. </p><p>"They'll all be right as rain with a little rest." Lupin sat at the farthest end of the couch. "Everyone is tucked in for the night...Ron ate his weight when...Sirius...and I took him to the kitchens." The man released an uneasy chuckle.</p><p>The pink haired woman stared through her husband. "And what of Black?" Her whisper seemed to remain heavily in the air. Remus tightened his jaw, waves of anxiety flowing through his body. Tonks squeezed the man's hand. "Remus?" Tears began to stream down her young face. Lupin placed his hands on either side of her reddening cheeks.</p><p>"Dora I..." The werewolf searched for words.</p><p>"Please? Just say that we're fine. Just tell me that everything is fine." The auror begged.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I can't do that." Lupin shook his head sadly and released the woman. He dug his nails into his knees, wishing he wasn't here, wishing that this wasn't part of his life.</p><p>"Why couldn't you have just let him go?" She searched the elder's eyes. "Why did it have to be him?" Tonks choked through sobs.</p><p>"Dora I love you, I do..." Lupin blinked away tears. "My heart belongs to him...it always has."</p><p>Tonks jumped quickly away from him, standing unsteadily in the middle of their living room. "You know, I've always felt as though he's lived with us." She ran her fingertips over their wedding photo on the mantle. "He lives in your heart, and soul Remus. I thought for a long time that there was room for me too, yet I'm not surprised that I could not fit." She didn't make eye contact with Lupin. "I believed if I just loved you enough, that maybe..." She finally faced her husband. "Why couldn't you love me like you do him? Is it something I..."</p><p>"No." Lupin took a hesitant step towards the distraught woman. "I tried Dora. You have to believe me. When I married you, I was committed to spending the rest of my existence with you alone, but he's back and I can't force myself to ignore that...he was...Dora he is..." Lupin took a step back. "I've done something horrible to you." Remus hung his head in shame.</p><p>"Have you been...have you and he been..." Tanks cried harder.</p><p>"No! We...I have been faithful to you Dora...Sirius and I were bonded, which you know. When he was sent away...I couldn't bring myself to..." Lupin paced angrily around the room. He hated himself in this moment. "We're still bonded." He rushed out, closing his eyes briefly to regain his composure.</p><p>Tonks' eyes widened frantically. "How could you!?" She screamed. "What did you do with our marriage papers?! How is this possible?!" The enraged woman flung her arms in the air wildly.</p><p>"I never submitted them. They're in my personal vault at Gringott's." Lupin's hands squashed the pillow on the back of a chair.</p><p>"You joined with me knowing you still belonged to him!" The Metamorphmagus's hair had turned a violent red. "It's all a lie! All of this! None of it is real and you knew it!" Her hand smashed the pictures from the mantle to the floor. Cascades of glass shattered, leaving glimmering pieces of what she believed to be love scattered about the wooden floor. "It's always about Sirius! Remus I wanted it to be about me..." Her voice trailed off as she allowed herself to crumple onto the pile of glass.</p><p>"Dora don't you'll hurt yourself." Remus attempted to help her to the chair.</p><p>"Don't touch me." She cried. "You need to leave." She rolled away from Remus, burying her head in her hands.</p><p>"Dora..." He tried.</p><p>"Right now Remus. You need to leave right now. Go be with him. That is what you wanted."</p><p>Lupin spoke no more and left silently through the floo.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p>"How did it go?" Sirius jumped up abruptly when Lupin reentered their bedroom.</p><p>"As well as can be expected, I think." Lupin shook the remaining tears from his eyes. Sirius softly wrapped his arms around his partner.</p><p>"Did you make the right choice?" The dark man comforted his husband.</p><p>Lupin allowed himself to be held. "Your heart is my home." He sighed. "I shouldn't have done that to her Sirius."</p><p>"You can't take it back. You can only try to make amends." Black coaxed Lupin into bed, muttering a spell to transfigure his robes into nightclothes.</p><p>"Lets go to sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning light." Sirius still held Lupin close to him as he climbed into his side of the bed.</p><p>"I can't believe you're here to stay." Sirius mused into the darkness. "We're back." Remus breathed into his husband's hair. They slept well that night, back in the bed of their beloved.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p> </p><p>"Remus, might I have a word." Lupin awoke to the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He could not read the emotion behind it. He moved Sirius's arm from his chest and sat up sleepily.</p><p>"What is it headmaster?" The man was becoming alarmed. Why was Albus in their private quarters? Black had opened his eyes and sat up next to his mate.</p><p>"Tonks is in my office." He stated sadly. "She knows that as a werewolf, you needed another signature to retain a vault at Gringott's and she seems to think that that signature came from me."</p><p>Sirius grumbled and rubbed his eyes. The color drained from Remus's face. "She wants into the vault for the marriage papers." Lupin frowned, looking from his husband to Dumbledore.</p><p>"The marriage papers that you never filed?" Albus chastised, seating himself on the edge of the large bed next to Remus.</p><p>"You know?" Sirius coughed.</p><p>"Young man I know everything." The headmaster waved him away. "Don't mistake that for me approving of everything. Remus if you can't see her right now then the person who signed for your vault needs to take her there." He eyed Sirius suspiciously.</p><p>"Don't play dumb professor. As you said, you know everything, which means you've meddled enough to know that it is my signature on that vault." Sirius stood and paced to the wardrobe, pulling out his dark robes for the day. He took note of the shamed expression on his lover's face. "I'll take her Moony. I have been exonerated by the ministry after all. It'll be nice to walk around the city on two legs."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Lupin almost whimpered.</p><p>"I am. Albus if you would make sure that she is agreeable, I'll be to your office in a few moments."</p><p>"She's waiting for you." Dumbledore strode towards the door. "Remus, do try not to alienate anymore of my Order, would you? I also feel that congratulations are in order. I'm glad that you've been reunited with your soul mate, even if I don't like the circumstances surrounding it." The old man exited the room, leaving two men staring at each other in disbelief.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH</p><p> </p><p>"Are you positive that you want to do this?" Lupin said, standing in front of Sirius. He ran his hands down his partner's chest, smoothing out his robes.</p><p>"You can't very well do it and I should talk to her." Sirius glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll see you later. Check on Harry for me would you?" Sirius asked with his hand on the doorknob.</p><p>"I will, though I hate to bother him and Snape." Lupin laughed at the memory of being a newlywed.</p><p>"We get to relive that phase." Sirius smiled broadly. "He won't mind if you interrupt him...it's only Severus."</p><p>"Get going Black." Lupin shooed him out of the room. "You must learn to tolerate him. I swear we're not schoolboys any longer." Remus yelled down the hall after his retreating mate.</p><p>Sirius found Tonks sitting alone in Honeydukes. "So it was you who signed for the vault?" She asked before turning around.</p><p>"Many years ago. You weren't even out of diapers." The Man sat down on a creaky barstool next to his cousin. "If you don't wish to go through his things, I could get them and bring them to you."</p><p>"No. I never knew about this vault. I want to know if he's lied about anything other than you." She snapped, taking a large swig out of a fire whiskey bottle, she gestured for Sirius to partake.</p><p>"It's a little early in the morning for me, love." He shook his head and glanced at his watch.</p><p>Tonks spun around and stood up, leaving the bottle on the bar. "You're probably right. I'm sure you had an exhausting night." She beckoned him to follow her.</p><p>"Dora...we didn't. You can banish those thoughts right now. I'll not hear another word of it." Sirius followed her out to the empty street.</p><p>"When was the last time?" Tonks stopped abruptly.</p><p>"A few years ago. When I first escaped...he didn't know how to handle it. Nothing happened the first year I was out. We had one night a few months before I died...before that it had been fourteen years." Sirius made a cross over his heart.</p><p>"Swear on Harry." Tonks tilted her head the side. Her posturing made it painfully obvious that she had taken more then the one drink of fire whiskey.</p><p>"I swear on Harry." Black nodded.</p><p>"And you didn't know that the bond wasn't..." She squeezed her eyes closed, willing her tears not to fall.</p><p>"Dora, I thought long ago that my bond to Remus had been voided. I'd no idea that we were still legally wed."</p><p>"That bastard." Tonks shook her head and began walking down the street.</p><p>"He made a mistake. I won't take that away from you, but I truly believe that his intentions were never to hurt you."</p><p>"Well he has and you...you're my family Sirius. It makes it worse."</p><p>"I know it does." He pulled the reluctant woman into an embrace. "I won't side with him. What he's done...no one would blame you if you never forgave him. Just try and remember he loves you Dora. His main concern has been your feelings."</p><p>"His main concern is you." She corrected.</p><p>"I don't think that's true."</p><p>"It is. But you know what? I've always known that you came first and if I really think on it, I want you to have him. I wish I could want badness for him...and given the chance I'd still throw a few hexes his way but, in the end, I want Remus to be happy and if it has to be someone else who gives him that...so be it." Tears had claimed her once more and she clung to the strong frame of her cousin. "Take care of him?" She questioned between sobs.</p><p>"I promise." He rubbed her back, feeling the utmost sympathy towards her. "Shall we go? Remus has plenty of family treasures in his vault. I think you've earned your pick." Tonks grinned slightly before both of them apperated to Diagon Alley.</p><p>Sirius hugged his cousin once more as he prepared to leave through the floo in her home. He was amazed that she had declined to take possession of any of the valuables in the Lupin vault. She had instead picked up only the parchment that would have wed her and Remus. They were at Gringott's less than five minutes.</p><p>"What will you do with them?" He tapped the papers that Tonks held tightly in her fist. She threw them in the fireplace.</p><p>"Incendio." She hushed under her breath. Small flames erupted, engulfing her past.</p><p>"It's better that way." Tonks cried. Sirius took notice that her hair had reverted to a dull brown.</p><p>"I don't want any of his things here." She gazed remorsefully around the living room. "You can tell him it's all gone. I donated all of his belongings to St. Mungo's this morning."</p><p>Sirius cracked a smirk. "Good on you, Dora." He squeezed her shoulder. "You'll have to talk to him eventually. You have the house and..."</p><p>"I know." She sighed. "But it'll be on my terms, not his, and he owes me. I figure if he gets you, I get all of this."</p><p>"I should probably get going." Sirius took a few steps towards the fireplace.</p><p>"Back to him?" She her voice cracked.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to intrude on the love nest Snape has set up with my godson." He chuckled.</p><p>"Very well...Sirius..." Tonks stopped him before he threw down the floo powder.</p><p>"Thank you for going with me."</p><p>"Don't mention it Dora. It was the least I could do. If you need anything you can owl me at the school."</p><p>"Thank you Sirius." She smiled and clasped her hand in the man's.</p><p>"No thank you for not ripping me a new one. It would have been far beyond justified."</p><p>"Just...protect him. That's all I ask...well that and if you ever catch me sending minor curses his way, you let me be."</p><p>"Agreed." Sirius vanished through the fireplace, leaving the young woman to begin to build a new life.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p>"I don't see any new appendages, so I'd wager it went ok?" Sirius could tell that Remus had bustled about the rooms nervously the whole time he had been gone. The heavy oak furniture had been rearranged and the color scheme had been changed from brown and green to red and black. "I checked on Harry. They're spending the day in their quarters and I promised they'd remain uninterrupted, so you'll have to find other ways of occupying your time." Lupin placed the dust rag on the mantle and stared deeply into his lover's eyes.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Good or Bad news?" Black ran his fingertips down the side of his mates face.</p><p>"Bad first, I think." Fear flashed across Lupin's face.</p><p>"You have no more stuff. It's been donated to the hospital." A smirk played about Sirius's lips.</p><p>"No stuff? All of it's gone?"</p><p>"Every last bit. She didn't want to be reminded I'd guess."</p><p>"Fair enough...what's the good news?"</p><p>"She's going to be fine. I imagine a few minor curses are in your future but, all in all, she's going to make it through...she's given you to me." Black leaned in softly meeting his lips with his partners. The kiss played out gently, both men hesitant at the speed of things.</p><p>"Do you think we should? Is it too soon?" Sirius backed away, allowing the other man room to think.</p><p>"I've wanted you so badly Padfoot. It may be soon, but we're both free men now." Lupin's voice was released in husky waves as he trailed his hands down the sides of Sirius's body.</p><p>"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear those words spoken from you." This time Sirius allowed his lips to crush his bonded's. His rough hands twisted into Lupin's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. For his part, Remus lifted his husband, placing him tenderly on the plush down comforter on the bed. Their fingers searched wildly for skin on skin contact.</p><p>"I want you to top me." Remus growled, flipping their bodies over. "I need to feel you Padfoot." Remus grabbed at their robes, wanting to see his husband.</p><p>"Patesco Viscus." Sirius whispered and their clothes disappeared.</p><p>"Do you really think you should be vanishing the only robes I own?" The werewolf smiled and guided Sirius's lips back to his own.</p><p>"You're beautiful...just as gorgeous as I remember." Black let his eyes wander about the naked form of the man that he loved. "Remus, I do love you so." The Animagus breathed heavily. Remus groaned when he felt hard flesh throb against his thigh.</p><p>"Sirius, I've seen you in every dream. I've felt you with every breath I've taken in the last twenty-five years. I wondered for many years if you had been just a fantasy, but here you are...once again my reality." Remus closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his husband's body weighing on top of him. He snaked his hand down, guiding Sirius to his entrance.</p><p>"Madesco." He whispered a lubrication spell.</p><p>"Gods, Moony." Sirius moaned as he pushed himself slowly inside of his lover, his hands roamed over a hard chest. Sirius's body was beginning to remember this dance, remember the feeling of being with his greatest love.</p><p>"That's absolutely wonderful." Lupin's head thrashed against the pillow as Sirius began to thrust. "Merlin, I'd forgotten...Christ Sirius..." His lungs ached for air that he could not find. His body scorched with true pleasure.</p><p>Sirius kept his eyes trained on his partner, not wanting to miss a moment. He found that he didn't even have need for thought. Their bodies and beings worked as one, creating the perfect rhythm, a rhythm that they had perfected ages before. Lupin came quickly, spilling himself on his stomach, the friction from Sirius moving on top of him proved more than enough. Sirius all but howled as he let go. He collapsed onto his spouse, softly dropping kisses over flushed cheeks.</p><p>"You're amazing, I'll never release you again Moony. I'll not make the same mistake twice."</p><p>"I'll never allow it." Lupin reassured him, content to remain entangled with his husband. The thought brought a grin to his sated face...his husband.</p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p>"What do you suppose everyone is doing today?" Harry hummed into Snape's neck. The two had not found time to make it out of their bed that day.</p><p>"I don't trouble myself with such wonderings." Severus kissed the young man softly. "If they're wise at all they've spent their day the same as us." He shot his eyes towards the heap of sheet that they were twisted up in.</p><p>"What would everyone think if they new that the great Severus Snape was happy to spend a day cuddling in bed?" Harry joked, snuggling closed to the Potions Master.</p><p>"If you wish to see your future, they'll never be the wiser." Snape sneered, secretly overjoyed to have Harry resting comfortably in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What I Don’t Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Authors note: Ok so this is when the story goes way AU. It throws everything we know about Snape's family out. (does not follow HBP at all) I hope you still like it. I wanted to bring some dimension to his family. Tell me how you think it works out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sev, what happens when we marry?" The young man dropped his book on the floor and threw his head against the sofa, thoroughly tired of studying.</p><p>"What ever do you mean?" Snape grunted, irritated at the mistreatment of the book</p><p>"What's the deal with the name thing? Do I keep mine? Do I take yours?" Harry began fumbling with an assortment of knick-knacks on the coffee table.</p><p>"Mine." The man growled, his eyes never leaving the pages of the old potions manual he grasped tightly in his hands. "Harry its Saturday. Go find your friends. Leave me to my thoughts." Harry could tell he'd done something wrong. From the stone-hard expression on his Professor's face, he could tell that this was not the time to discuss it.</p><p>"You're right I should go check on them." Potter hurried out of their quarters, once again confused by something it seemed like he should already know.</p><p> </p><p>HHH HHH HHH </p><p> </p><p>"Oy! That hurts like...fuck." George lay haphazardly sprawled out on the frosted Quiditch pitch. The twin grasped the handle of a large blade and yanked roughly. His breath was heavy and, for the few moments, he curled into a fetal position.</p><p>"You alright, mate?" Fred mocked the concept of concern.</p><p>George slowly pulled himself into a stand, pain carved onto his face.</p><p>"Take note that I do not endorse gaping chest wounds. Invincible or no...it hurts a lot."</p><p>"Merlin's ghost! You'd have thought that the clink would have taken some of the bitch out of you." Fred joked as he wiped down their blood soaked swords.</p><p>"No, you know what? That's wrong!" George pointed his finger at his brother. "You got yours in the gut. You put mine through my sternum...and besides, I see that tear you were trying to hide. Now, who's the bitch, bro?" He laughed defiantly.</p><p>"Have you seen our young Mr. Potter out and about, since we got back?" Fred choked, trying desperately to change the subject.</p><p>George shook his head, allowing the matter not pass. "Nor Lupin and Sirius"</p><p>"I simply don't know how they're doing it. I can barely bring myself to go inside since we returned." Hermione interrupted the boys as she walked up from behind them.</p><p>"Have either of you seen Ron? He told me to meet him out here." The girl visually scanned the field and tapped her foot impatiently.</p><p>"I'm...Here! I'm here!" The orange haired man rushed up to the three Gryffindor's. "Guess...what...I...heard..." Ron sputtered as he gasped for air.</p><p>"What is it, mate?" Fred smacked his brother on the back, only serving to worsen his lack of oxygen.</p><p>"Lupin...Tonks...Not...to...gether...Sirius..." The boy's face turned a deep scarlet before he fell hard to the ground.</p><p>"Oh, for heaven's sakes." Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"I have work to make up. I do not have time for this!"</p><p>"What was he going on about?" George questioned, putting their swords back in a case.</p><p>"Tonks and Lupin splitting and then something about Sirius." The young woman's face throbbed with confusion.</p><p>"What about Sirius?" Harry smiled at his friends as he joined the group.</p><p>"What happened to Ron?" He inquired casually.</p><p>"We were wondering about our savior." Fred shoved the younger man slightly. "The loon just ran up here, started spouting off about Tonks, Lupin and Sirius and then..." He gestured to his still unconscious brother.</p><p>"Sirius and Lupin?" George suggested, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Ron.</p><p>"They have known each other for ages." Hermione pondered, following Harry and Fred to the ground. The four of them had arranged themselves in a circle around the younger Weasley.</p><p>"Nah, I don't picture Sirius the type." Fred dismissed the speculation.</p><p>"The type to what?" A mischievous grin crept on to Harry's face.</p><p>Fred almost looked offended. "The type to be with anyone. Bullocks Harry, do you think I grew up muggle? None of those prejudices carry over here."</p><p>"No it's true." Ron defended weakly as he sat upright. "I heard Moody telling Dumbledore in the kitchen. So, I went and asked Hagrid and he got all flustered and started blabbering about the breeding cycles of thestrals."</p><p>"So Lupin left Tonks for Sirius?" Hermione's voice dripped with contempt and resentment. "I have to go." She jumped up quickly and gestured to the castle.</p><p>"Go where?" Harry shrugged.</p><p>"To go see her." The woman grunted irritably and stomped briskly up the hill.</p><p>"Men!" She screamed as her parting outburst.</p><p>"Did you hear anything mate?" Ron questioned, dusting dirt and leaves off of his robes.</p><p>Harry was uneasy. He ran his hand through his mop of black hair. "Well, since Ron's told you anyway, I don't see the harm...Sirius and Lupin are together. A long time ago they were bonded and I guess they just found each other again." Harry watched them closely for a reaction.</p><p>"Sweet, maybe I can catch Tonks on the rebound." Fred puffed out his chest. Ron sighed embarrassingly at his brother.</p><p>"Somehow, I don't think she's going to feel like dating right about now." Ron shook his head.</p><p>"Think they've carried it on the whole time he was at Grimwald place?" Fred accused, pushing himself off of the cold grass.</p><p>"Rubbish." Harry stifled.</p><p>"Sirius would never do that. Tonks is his cousin and he loves her. He would have never purposely taken her husband." Harry stood with a shiver. He hadn't noticed the harsh December chill in the air.</p><p>"So they were married?" Ron's teeth chattered.</p><p>"Yeah, for three years. We should start heading in." Harry answered, rubbing his arms vigorously.</p><p>"It's bloody freezing." Fred looked around as if some unforeseen crowd would agree with him.</p><p>"They never tell us anything. You ever notice that? The Order wants us to fight this war, but every week they hand us another deep dark secret." Ron complained, tightening his custom Weasley jumper around his chest.</p><p>"They have their reasons." George assured them. "Imagine what we won't tell our children."</p><p>Ron's eyes widened. "Valid point." He nervously wrung his hands together.</p><p>"Harry, how is Snape?" There was sympathy in Fred's voice as they all started up towards the castle.</p><p>The resolve faltered in Harry's eyes. "Tired mostly." He grinned sadly. The frigidness of the air seemed to penetrate even his teeth. "Dumbledore says he'll regain his strength in a week or two."</p><p>"Bugger, the fallout from that spell lasts weeks?" Ron said, tripping over his own feet.</p><p>"It should. Grindelwald created that spell to detect Muggle parentage in his followers. It traces the magic on your soul." Fred smiled at the fact that he had possessed useful knowledge.</p><p>"One thing can be said for our very own Adolph. He was nothing if not thorough." Fred joked, patting his friend's back.</p><p>"Our Professor will be back, spreading his own brand of contempt for all things student in no time, you'll see."</p><p>"I know." Harry opened the large double doors into the side of the large building. "It's just that this war has taken his youth and his life. I hate to see him still suffering.</p><p>"Shouldn't he bounce back quickly? We're invincible." Ron wondered.</p><p>Both twins stopped abruptly.</p><p>"We need to add a disclaimer to that mate." Fred urged.</p><p>"Immortal, yes. Invincible...well we sure as hell can still feel severe pain."</p><p>"Trust us." George emphasized.</p><p>"Porcine Root." He grinned at the fat lady. She didn't acknowledge the boys as she swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common room. There were only a few students loitering. Harry threw himself into a large red chair.</p><p>"Dumbledore said it would take someone who wasn't mystically inclined months to return to their full self, if they came back at all. Of course, they failed to mention all of this when they gave me the description of the spell."</p><p>"Who's teaching Potion's while he's out?" Ron shoved a chocolate frog in his mouth.</p><p>"Wait who's teaching any of our classes?" He looked at Harry bewildered.</p><p>"Sirius got the DADA post. Tonks is taking the Charms post and Lupin is covering Potions until Severus is well." Harry seemed like the mention of those particular names made him nervous. He picked at a stray thread in his robes.</p><p>"Won't he recover faster in his natural habitat? You know, dungeons and darkness?"</p><p>"Very funny, Ron," Harry kicked him playfully in the shin,</p><p>"No Snape for weeks!" Ron allowed the smile to spread foolishly over his face until he took notice of the pained expression Harry was exhibiting.</p><p>"Sorry mate." His gaze fell to the ground. "I forgot...I'm a wanker."</p><p>"No, don't worry about it." Harry threw a pillow at the redhead. "I know what Professor Snape is like. I don't think that I even like him but, he's not Severus Snape...well...they are a lot alike but...it's different. He's sweet." Harry finished shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, for sure, in that dark magic, instant death sort of way." Fred tried to lighten the mood. "So what's the plan for you two crazy kids?"</p><p>Harry stood lazily. "Well the terms of our bond are pretty clear, eternity. So...we're pretty much going to do that." Potter smiled broadly.</p><p>"I still cannot believe that you're bonded to Snape..." Ron shuddered. "I can't even start to comprehend how you're in love with him...not that I don't fully support it." He ended hastily.</p><p>"Oh, it gets better." Harry shuffled his feet nervously as he paced in front of the large fire place. "We've decided...that is to say...I asked him...to marry me." The twins jaws dropped in unison and Ron blinked rapidly.</p><p>"But that's so...so...voluntary." George protested, his eyes still budging out of his sockets.</p><p>"Yeah, and you're choosing to do it." Three sets of ashamed eyes fell upon Ron. "What? This is Snape we're talking about. Our friend is marrying Severus Snape...remember the Potions Master?" Ron sat as close to the edge of the couch as possible.</p><p>"I want to do it. C'mon you guys. You must have known. I know I didn't hide it that well." Harry bit a chocolate from in half.</p><p>"If you mean that you didn't hide your blinding hatred then yeah, you're right we noticed it." George shrugged.</p><p>"I knew it." Fred offered. He had sprawled out in a large chair and was staring at the ceiling. His brother's expressions adamantly conveyed their doubt.</p><p>"I did. No one hates someone that much for no good reason. I thought you probably fancied him and were embarrassed about it. Snape isn't known for being a looker...though I can see where you would find him attractive. It's that voice." Fred had wondered into a dream world.</p><p>"What?" He shot at his twin. "The man has a sexy voice."</p><p>"I know, right?" Harry eagerly agreed.</p><p>"So when will you..." Ron's face seemed to turn green. "I can't even say it. You'll be Harry Snape and that sounds dirty...this is all bad."</p><p>Potter plopped down next to his schoolmate. "We were going to do it soon, but we've decided to wait until after I graduate and yes it does sound dirty. That's why I want it to be Harry Potter-Snape." Confusion slipped into Harry's eyes. "Can one of you explain the whole name thing to me? I got the impression that he really didn't want to talk about it"</p><p>"He probably forgets that you were raised Muggle." George explained. Harry could tell that he had gone into business mode.</p><p>"It's a money thing and a title thing." George made himself comfortable as he began to explain. "In a marriage between a man and a woman our customs are the same but when the partners are of the same gender it gets a wee bit trickier. Who ever has more money or a higher title gives their last name to the other, like a gift. The Snape line is prominent and very well off and our Sevi is the heir, let alone the fact that he's a potions master. You never had a chance." George smirked.</p><p>"I'd imagine that he got a bit testy about it when you spoke to him because it is customary for you to know all of this. In simpler words, you should be appreciative that he would even except you."</p><p>Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "We really do live in the middle-ages."</p><p>"Yeah, but with way cooler perks...we can do magic." Fred countered "Not that any of that matter's anyway. He doesn't claim his parentage. At least when he's not being a Death Eater, he doesn't."</p><p>"Huh?" Harry felt as if his brain was going to implode.</p><p>"His family is rife with Death Eaters. His two younger brother's follow Voldemort and his Father has been with him since their school days. He has an older sister. As the oldest son he has access to their fortune, but Mum says he refuses it." Fred sighed as if his explanation had been heavy labor.</p><p>"His sister is older?" Harry chose this as a place to start with his endless questions.</p><p>"Atheena. She went to school with our dad. He said she was nothing like the rest. She doesn't even live in the wizarding world. She's a muggle artist in America, left right after graduation." Ron enjoyed being able to contribute to the conversation.</p><p>"Are is brothers..." Harry stopped.</p><p>"Exactly like him? Much worse."</p><p>Harry gulped loudly. "Do I ever have to meet them?"</p><p>Fred, George and Ron exchanged glances.</p><p>"What?" Harry was alarmed. "What?"</p><p>"Before you're allowed to wed someone of a lower station you have to get a signature from a senior member of your line. If there aren't any, someone at the ministry can do it but in this case..."</p><p>"He wouldn't. Would he? I mean if they are all Death Eaters then..." Harry was in a panic.</p><p>"Ever been to America?" Fred and George grinned. Ron lowered his head into his hands.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Harry whispered as he gently seated himself on the pillow-top bed.</p><p>"Delightful." Snape growled, his black eyes burned at the question. "Cant you see that this room is just fool of joyful experiences?" He gestured around the only scenery he had taken in for days. "Though, now that you're here...it could be."</p><p>Harry noted the velvet tone in his lover's voice. "Sev." He protested as Snape pulled him into a kiss. Those lips. Harry could live forever in those lips. He could loose himself in the need he felt whenever he tasted those lips. His sharp intake of breath brought him back to his senses just in time to feel Severus's hand travel up the inside of his thigh.</p><p>"You need to be resting." Harry barley removed his mouth from the darker man's.</p><p>"Do shut up." Snape purred. To Harry's surprise Sev flipped him onto his back and was towering over him. "I'm not as weak as the officious old man thinks me to be."</p><p>His mouth crushed Harry's once more. Harry couldn't comprehend how his clothes were disappearing. He had long since lost control of his body and had instead decided to give in to in completely. Harry allowed his fingers to trail down the muscled frame of the man on top of him. He mused he had never felt anything softer than the milky flesh at his disposal. The student caressed his kneecap against his partner's groin. A loud groan resonated in Harry's ears, as he pressed harder into stiff flesh. His hands were held above his head and Snape was dropping hungry kisses on his face and chest. "Inside." The professor commanded.</p><p>Harry's hips bucked without provocation. "Now." He answered.</p><p>"Madesco." Snape hushed the common lubrication spell.</p><p>The pain of the intrusion lasted only seconds, turning to great pleasure. "I've waited for this...for what's mine." Snape's voice slid over Harry's skin like silk. He lost all thought as he committed himself to their rhythmic lovemaking.</p><p>Comfortable silence had taken over the air as Harry snuggled into the other man. Sweat had given way to cool skin and day had turned to night. Harry listened intently to the beating of Snape's heart and the pattern of his slowing breath. His hands lazily skated trough midnight locks of hair.</p><p>"I need to ask you something." Harry hummed with contentment.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Potter, you will still have work to do in potions. Though, I'm sure you could work out some kind of extra credit." Severus smiled at his bonded.</p><p>"No." Harry laughed. "Today I heard something about marriage traditions...and your family." He felt the man tense. "Is it true that we'll have to go see your sister?"</p><p>"Go to sleep." Snape tried.</p><p>"Severus." Harry would have none of it.</p><p>Snape sat up abruptly. "Yes, we'll have to go see Atheena before I'll be allowed to participate in a marriage. Its ancient blood magic put forth by frustrating old men."</p><p>Harry thought he could just make out the grinding of teeth. He placed his hand on the small of Snape's back.</p><p>"So, it can be her. It doesn't have to be..."</p><p>"I don't have anything else." Snape snapped. "I haven't for a long time." His expression was cold.</p><p>"The twins said that they were all Death Eaters."</p><p>It was a few moments before Severus responded. "They are...and now that I'm not...well, I don't think that we'll be having tea anytime soon." Snape was unhappy. It was coming off of him in waves.</p><p>"And if they knew that you were marrying me of all people..." Harry was pleasantly surprised to hear hardy laughter from his mate.</p><p>"They know we bonded." His face turned quickly back to resolve. "You needn't worry about them Harry...not while I'm around." He squeezed Potter's hand. "My father and brothers are dark wizards. Only one of them has enough wits about him to be a real threat but, I'll not expose you to that."</p><p>Harry positioned himself so that he was sitting in Severus's lap, facing him. "What are their names?"</p><p>Snape wrapped his arms around his bonded waist and drew in a deep breath. "My father's name in Theolonus and my brothers are Corvus and Marius."</p><p>"What of your mother?" Harry cooed, running his hands through Snape's hair.</p><p>Severus closed his eyes and stretched his neck. "She died giving birth to Marius...should have known it was a sign of things to come." He rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"How old were you?"</p><p>"12. I was in my second year. My father had always followed the Dark Lord but, my mother did not abide by his politics. With her gone, he was free to devote all of his time to the war." Snape was still bitter.</p><p>"What was her name?" The young man asked softly, not wanting to overstep his bounds.</p><p>"Hydra." A weak grin crept onto Snape's face.</p><p>"The snake." Harry declared.</p><p>Severus smiled fondly.</p><p>"What? I pay attention in some classes."</p><p>"Surely. Who was Corvus?" Snape loved that just talking to Potter erased all of his tension.</p><p>"Wait...um it...bugger...the crow! It's perched almost on top of Hydra...why did they name her after a snake? Is it some weird Slytherin thing?" Harry tipped his head to the side in a very childlike manner.</p><p>Snape mentally cursed his family. "It was a Slytherin thing. Her family has always been sorted into that house." He braced himself for the question he knew was coming.</p><p>"Who was her family?" Snape knew that this innocence would end as soon as he heard the answer."</p><p>"Mfrry." The man mumbled quickly.</p><p>"What? What did you say?" It was Harry's turn to tense.</p><p>"Malfoy. My mother's brother is Lucius's father." Severus readied himself.</p><p>"What!" The man mused that the yell was surely heard throughout the castle. "So, when I marry you Draco will be my...my...we'll be sort of related! He'll be my something!"</p><p>"Lower your voice." Snape ordered, pulling them both into a lying position. "He'll be your second cousin by marriage. It doesn't mean a thing." He ended further argument with a heavy kiss.</p><p>Harry pulled back in a few moments. "When will we go? I mean do you want me to..."</p><p>"Harry." Severus embraced Potter tightly. "Of course I want you to go with me. I've already sent her an owl to expect us. I was going to tell you when it was sooner to the time that we have to leave."</p><p>"Will she like me? What is she like? Tell me about her?" Harry's words flew quickly out of his mouth. Snape rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Atheena is a gentle soul, like our mother. She lives in San Francisco where she teaches at a Muggle school."</p><p>"Does she still use magic?" Harry smiled. </p><p>Snape buried his face in his lover's hair. "In her own home; She never comes into our world."</p><p>"When will we go? When did you last see her? And again will she like me?"</p><p>"Git, everyone adores you. I haven't seen her in ten years and we must go soon. Because she denies the magical world my father could have her stripped of our lineage. She'll still have her power, but she would no longer be able to approve this marriage. He doesn't know about the marriage yet, but I must file the papers before I go to get her signature. Once I do that he'll know in a matter of hours." Snape finished.</p><p>"When will you feel up to it?" Harry asked.</p><p>Snape snarled seductively. "Why don't you help me build up my strength tonight and we'll Apparate first thing in the morning." His lips pounded Harry's as his hand trailed below Potter's waistband.</p><p>"If you insist." Harry grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>